Some Kind of Magick
by HallowQuinn
Summary: Nikolae Quinn is a street smart artist with a strange sense of humor. She finds herself in a world she swears she imagined, surrounded by people she learns to hold very dear. Sometimes things are hard to swallow, but life is always an adventure. Especially when she holds the same blood as those she surrounds herself with. (M for language, Story is better than summary)(Vex/OC)
1. Chapter 1

The office was a crisp, sharp clean that most offices were. Though this one had some feminine touches. Black and creme velvet chairs took place of normal plastic waiting room chairs, and there were several vases of blood red roses to break up the monotonous coloring of the area. Niko let her light brown eyes scan the place as she walked in, her plain black flip flops making soft slaps on the white marble floor. It was more upscale than she had expected. Then again, the invite for an interview had come from some rich looking woman. Niko wasn't normally one to show off her artwork, but the woman's words had been almost too much to resist. The perks alone would pay Niko's rent for the next three months. She was already behind as it was, this wasn't really something she could pass up.

She pursed her lips and tapped her chewed-short black fingernails nervously on the legs of her ripped jeans and moved toward the front desk. The woman behind it was smiling one of those uncomfortably creepy smiles, usually only reserved for those individuals who were brainwashed by their religion. She hoped this wasn't THAT type of indusrty. While she had no issue with religion, she didnt' particularly follow one herself, and she had no intentions of altering her beliefs to get a decent gig at a gallery. She gave the woman a nervous, tight-lipped half smile, resting her palms flat on the black marble counter. These people really enjoyed marble, she noted.

"Appointment?" The woman asked in a chipper tone, smiling at Niko.

"Ah, no. But a woman by the name of Evony told me to stop by with some of my work. Something about a gallery deal." Niko responded, hoping she wasn't about to be turned away. It had taken her long enough to work up the nerve to come here. Let alone to roll out of bed and get dressed decent enough. And yet her ripped jeans and tight band tee still felt slightly out of place in this immaculate place.

"Okay, name?" the woman asked, undaunted by Niko's lack of appointment.

"Niko..Ah... Nikolae Quinn. she met me at...Shit what was that bar?" Niko muttered to herself, turning from the desk and running her fingers through her long coffe brown hair. "It was like two days ago, she should remember me."

"I'll call up to her. If you'll just have a seat, that would be great." The woman said, smile unwavering, as she pointed a pink laquered finger toward the velvet chairs.

Niko nodded lightly and turned, rolling her shoulders a little, before she made it to the chairs and plopped down. She was the only one in the waiting area, which surprised her only slightly. She figured this place was only for the best artists, and you had to be pretty prestigious to get even an interview. Whatever Evony had seen in her, she must have been pretty impressed. Dropping her bag on the ground to relieve her aching shoulder of the burden of her heavy sketchbook, she flopped down into the closest black chair and sighed. Luckily she had been unemployed and had nowhere to be, because she was sure that she'd be sitting here a while before she was actually told to run along. This seemed like the place to waste her time. But her unemployment was also why she was here. She needed this in order to keep her meager apartment, and the ability to feed herself, otherwise it was back to homelessness and the sewers for her.

Saying sewers sounded a lot more disgusting than it actually was. Some parts weren't bad at all. And the people she met along the way were some of the most interesting, and entertaining people she had met. One in particular popped up in her mind, and she couldn't help but grin. She sincerely hoped the other girl was doing well for herself. She hadn't seen Kenzi in a good couple of years. Kenzi had been one of her favorite people, and even had become a close friend. If there was anyone she'd want to reconnect with, it was the wisp of a quick talking girl.

"Oi, Evony's actually suckered someone into coming in? That's unfortunate. For you." A voice came from a few feet off.

Niko lifted her head from the back of the chair to glance at the elevator. A man dressed in all black moved toward her, a confidence in his stride that didn't often accompany those who dressed as he did. Black leather pants encased his legs, that ended in black buckled boots. Her eyes drifted up his torso, taking in the black, almost steampunk gentleman's coat with silver buckles, open to expose a fishnet covered chest. When her eyes landed on his face, and met his dark, twinkling brown pools, she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, glancing at the woman who sat perched at the counter, watching the man carefully.

"What it means is you'd be better off working at a McDonald's than slaving away for Evony and her cast of merry idiots." he responded, his accent decorating his words.

"So this isn't a good place?" Niko asked slowly, trying to collect information from this man. She wasn't sure if she was hanging off his words because she was concerned with them, or because his dark, sarcastic demeanor, and sense of style had caught her attention.

"Are you daft, woman? You want to keep your creative freedom and sense of self in tact, you'll find somewhere else to work." He replied, waving his hand at the fancy interior of the building. "You stay here, and every artistic image in that pretty little head of yours will be sucked out and thrown away. You'll be washed up and sold out before you can say 'Picasso'." he finished.

Pursing her lips, she glanced at the floor, then to the desk-lady, then back to this man, watching him more. "This is kind of the only option I have." she admitted, biting the inside of her lip.

"Kind of? You considered stripping?" the man asked, a wicked glint in his eyes, as he very clearly looked her up and down. "You've certainly got the body for it."

"Well aren't you just a regular creeper." Niko responded, though a smirk was on her lips. She may have been sitting down, but the way he watched her made her feel like he was looking right through her. It was unnerving.

"I only speak the truth. And I happen to own a club of the sort. There's always openings for talented women." he said, his mouth splitting into a grin, though his eyes remained dark.

"Nah. I'm going to go ahead and pass on that one. I don't do the whole exhibitionist thing. Not my style. Unless it's Burlesque related. Then i'd consider. But the whole 'snatch revolving around a pole' thing. Nah." she responded, standing and grabbing her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. While she may have needed the gig, this man's mannerisms were far more trustworthy than those of the Evony woman she had met in the bar. And that was saying quite a lot, considering this dude had openly admitted to owning and running a strip joint. And that just screamed sleaze.

"Ah, Burlesque. The art of the tease. I see that you have more classy tastes than I first gave you credit for. Lovely." he said, seeming to fall into step with her as she moved toward the door. "I also see you're making the right choice."

"Gut instinct told me it was the wrong choice this morning. You're just solidifying that." Niko responded, glancing sideways at him. "Guess I'll just have to find another way to keep myself fed. Aside from taking my clothes off, and shaking my ass for men to slip a dollar into my underthings."

"Seems to work for other ladies. You know... to put them through college or fund their homes and expensive clothing." he responded.

"Right. Because there's always a respectable reason to be a stripper. What's the best excuse you've heard?" Niko asked, grinning.

"I just own the place. I don't often ask, nor do I care. They shake their ass and make me money." he responded.

"A perfect gentleman, eh?" Niko asked, laughing.

"Not at all. Far from it, actually. If you only knew, sweetheart. You wouldn't be walking companionably with me." he answered, a small smirk touching his lips.

"You'd be surprised, sir. Everyone has their dark side. Including me. I've met a lot of people in some pretty bad walks of life. If you're some sort of freak, you hide it well. I mean sure, You defintiely have a darkness to you, but it's a charismatic darkness. Plus, if you meant me harm, you'd be a little more 'Come into this dark alleyway with me, I have a snickers in my pants'. And you haven't tried that. Like I said, you only reinforced something I already thought earlier today." Niko responded with a shrug.

The man next to her stopped and narrowed his eyes. His face was torn between confusion and entertainment. "You've been lured by a snickers in someone's trousers?" he asked slowly.

"No. I'm just saying. I'd have to be daft indeed to fall for that one." she replied, using his term from earlier.

"Right. Well. I've got places to be, and businesses to run. Nice chat, love. If you change your mind on the...exhibitionist bit, give me a call." he replied, handing her a small rectacular bit of paper.

"That's not gonna happen." Niko said, taking the card from him.

"You never know. Desperate times..." he said with a wink, before turning and walking the opposite direction from her.

She found herself watching him until he disappeared around a street corner. When he was out of sight, she dropped her eyes to the card he had handed her and let her eyes scan it.

'Vex.  
Carpe Noctem.  
055-674-5166'

Furrowing her brow, she glanced back up at the corner he had just disappeared around, staring after him though he was long gone by now. She had heard of Carpe Noctem, and it certainly wasn't a strip joint. It was a goth industrial night club that she had intentions of visiting when she had moved to town. She just hadn't had the chance yet. Nor did she have the friends to go with her, and she wasn't a fan of going to clubs by herself. If there was ever a time where she would be lured into a back alley with the promise of a snickers, it would be after a trip to a club, a night of dancing, and drinks. Mostly if she were alone. She wasn't wild by any means, but when there was no one to answer to, she had a habit of becoming...unruly.

Stuffing the card in the back pocket of her jeans, she found herself pondering the strange man that had talked her out of the meeting with Evony. There was something definitely different about him. And not just his goth persona. That fit him like a glove. Better than any goth dude than she had ever seen, and she had seen many. She was generally attracted to the alternative people. Polo shirts and surf shorts had never been her thing. Nor had pretty boys with a penchant for football. No, that wasn't her cup of tea, which was largely why this 'Vex' had been lingering in her thoughts. He was certainly smoking hot. And beyond that, he hadn't given her any strange looks for her sense of humor. He took it in stride.

He had also seemed much older than he looked. Yet he couldn't be a day over 35, if that. His eyes spoke of centuries of expiriences. Niko had the sneaking suspicion that he wasn't what he seemed. And in this town, there was a lot of people like that. Sometimes, she felt like she had been transported to Buffy's Hellmouth or something, and that all these people were supernatural in some way. But that could have just been her imagination. And she had enough of that to go around. It made life a little more interesting for her. Instead of being homeless, she had been on an imagined secret mission to infiltrate the underground. She wasn't crazy. Not by any means. She just had an overactive creative bug. And she embraced it.

She made it to her decrepit old Explorer and heaved her short form into the driver's seat, starting the engine and letting it idle for a moment as she secured her bag behind the passenger seat. She wasn't entirely sure what she wanted to do with the rest of her day, but she knew she didn't want to stay on this stretch of sidewalk. In the off chance that Evony walked out and saw her here, she didn't want to have to answer to why she had walked out of the office after letting the smiley desk lady phone up to her. Evony was intimidating. And Niko didn't want to explain herself, or why she had listened to a stranger that passed through the lobby. She was still trying to figure that bit out herself.

She doubted very much she would ever see that man again. While she had found him quite striking, she wasn't one to phone someone like that. He had been so confident. Not to mention she hated phone calls. And he had specifically said to call him if she changed her mind about stripping. Which wasn't going to happen. But she could certainly drill him about Carpe Noctem. Or at the very least, ask for any job openings there. She could work at a bar. Especially one with great music. And she was a fan of Industrial, that was for sure. First, however, getting off the road was the priority. Then she could decide what to do with the business card, if anything. Worst case scenario, it would end up being a bookmark to one of her many new books laying around the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

It was as if Niko's previous thoughts from earlier in the week had somehow magically summoned the girl to town. Though it was probably more likely that this was where Kenzi had also ended up. Niko was walking to the nearby library as she saw the corset-clad twig of a woman walk into a local pub with another, shorter woman. They seemed to have been talking animatedly, Kenzi using her hands to make a point, much like she had when Niko had been around her. With her hand hovering on the door to the library, Niko decided against acquiring new books in favor of reuniting with her old friend. Who needed books when you had Kenzi around. That girl always had a brilliant plan for some crazy adventure to go on. And it would seem that she had come back into Niko's life just in time, as this morning, Niko woke up to her landlord pounding on the door informing her that she had a mere thirty days to collect her things and relocate. Because Niko didn't have the money to keep the slimy man happy. Which was fine with her. She'd rather live on the streets than deal with a man who had offered to wave her rent charges if she'd be his personal whore. Niko was not into that at all.

Sure, she could turn heads in any room she walked into. Though she was short, she was quite stunning. Her light brown eyes had a tint of unnatural burnt orange to them, and her dark coffee colored hair swung low, almost to her lower back. She was the kind of girl that could pull off just about any style or article of clothing, and wear it with confidence. Though she kept herself in a generally toned-down style. Ripped jeans and thrashed band tees were her favorite, paired with her classic black-and-white low-top converse. Her makeup was generally a simple swipe in cat eye style of liner to accentuate her eyes, and chap stick. She hadn't really been able to afford anything fancy as far as clothes or makeup went. Not when she clearly couldn't even keep up with rent. Though she was a ceaseless window shopper in all things dark. She admired corsets and steampunk things. Anything Victorian or piratical easily caught her attention. It had been partially why her and Kenzi had quickly become an inseparable pair in the sewers. That and they had similar personalities. And where there were differences, they balanced each other out.

Where Kenzi was bold and unafraid to speak to anyone and everyone, Niko was on the quiet side. She was social, but was more reserved about it. She had the uncanny ability to read people like she read her beloved books. She could tell what kind of person somebody was, and whether or not she would like them in the first five minutes. She always trusted her gut instinct. It had gotten her and Kenzi out of more than a couple scary situations. She was very cautious. Until someone got to know her, and she trusted them enough to show them her true self. Then all bets were off. It was something Kenzi had enjoyed. That sometimes they didn't have to always run. They could stay underground and recover from their latest adventures. They had known each others secrets and fears, and Niko realized that she missed Kenzi a lot more than she had originally thought she did. It had been tough being on her own, with not even a pet to talk to. The apartment didn't allow animals. Not unless Niko took the landlord up on his offer. Which wouldn't happen. She had too much pride to stoop that low. Even if she needed the home, and companionship of an animal.

By the time Niko had broken free of her affectionate memories, her legs had carried her to the doorway of the pub that she had seen Kenzi walk into. She let her gaze move along the old wooden door, accented by slightly rusted cast iron hinges, and pulled the great thing open. Sweet-smelling air had hit her upon her entrance, and she took a deep breath, feeling more comfortable than she had ever felt upon walking into a pub. Or a bar. And she had been to a lot of them. Her eyes took in the appearance of the old Celtic decor, the expensive and well cared-for pool table, the leather seating, and the downright homey and welcoming feel of the place. Her eyes landed on the bar, taking in the appearance of the solid wooden surface that had countless bottles of expensive and old world liquor behind it, adding to the old Celt feel. The only thing that didn't feel so welcoming were the gazes of some of the patrons inside. Some had looked at her in distaste. She wasn't sure if it was her raggedy appearance, the ripped jeans and dirty sneakers, or if it was just her presence in general. She hoped it wasn't her presence. That could make her reuniting with her friend a little awkward.

Her eyes landed on the eyes of the bartender, who was a friendly faced older male with white and gray hair and deep brown eyes. His lips were pursed in a straight line as his eyes met Niko's, and he held her gaze for a moment before he seemed to nod to himself. Or someone else. Niko couldn't be sure. But as he went back to wiping out the glass mug he had been diligently working at, Niko took that as a sign that it was okay for her to enter. She couldn't help but feel like she had just entered into some super secret society's meeting place. Like maybe this was some sort of secret gentleman's thing. Like the free-masons. Or something. Though Kenzi's presence made that point moot. While Kenzi was a very skilled con-artist and had the ability to slip in and out of character as easily as she could breathe, a secret society was slightly unfitting for the girl. Then again, Kenzi could have changed. Niko hadn't seen her in over a year and a half.

"Oh. My. God. Niko?!" The familiar voice came from near the bar. A hush fell in the place as Kenzi slid off her stool and strode on booted heels to Niko, her legs clothed in tight jeans, and a corset over her general layered tops. Her bright blue eyes took in Niko's appearance, a look of shock on them. Though there was a big smile on her face as she closed the distance and embraced her friend, towering over her.

"Yeah. It's me. Saw you walking in here and figured i'd say hello on my way to the library." Niko responded, wrapping her own arms around her friend. When she pulled away, she took in Kenzi's appearance. "You look good! I'm glad for that. I worry about you." Niko said

"Yeah totally! I'm living in this wicked awesome crack shack. Though it's not really a crack shack. There's no drugs. Lot's of wine and ice cream though. It's like a bad ass bachelorette pad." She said excitedly. "What about you?"

"Oh. Ah, I'm okay. Jobless, Evicted, Going to probably head back to our old hangout. See whats going on with all those crazy dudes." Niko said, shrugging. She figured it was easier to just be up front with Kenzi. The other girl would torture it out of her anyway. Plus, Niko wasn't known for hiding things. Ever.

"Evicted? Come here." She asked, tilting her head, before grabbing Niko's arm and dragging her up to the bar where a woman sat with her back to the floor, next to a tall, lanky male with short curly reddish-brown hair. They seemed to be having some flirt fest, and a dark skinned man with impeccable clothing stood off to the side slightly, shaking his head at the two at the bar. His eyes lifted to Kenzi and a smooth grin spread across his face. "Bo-Bo. This is my friend Niko that I told you about. Is it cool if she crashes on the couch for a while? She got kicked out of her apartment." Kenzi asked, interrupting the dark haired woman.

When the woman turned around, Niko was struck dumb by her beauty. Niko was not above being attracted to women. In fact, Niko identified mostly as pansexual. She found beauty in almost every individual, whether the redeeming quality was their personality, their soul, or if they were just plain beautiful. This woman in front of her was certainly the latter. A confused look spread onto Bo's face as she seemed to look Niko up and down. That was certainly not the first time that had happened upon first meetings in this town. Vex had done the same, though his was more predatorial, and Bo seemed to be searching for in indicator that Niko was trustworthy. Niko didn't fault her for that. There were many street people that would steal every item you owned and split without a backwards glance. Niko was not one of them.

"You were kicked out?" Bo asked cautiously, though she had friendly eyes, and a concerned expression.

"Yeah. I haven't been able to find work for long enough to pay steady rent. The slimeball landlord gave me thirty days unless I want to crawl my ass into his bed and...service him to get the rent waived. And I'm not a hooker. I may have done some questionable things for money in the past, which Kenzi knows all of, but never will I put myself in a position to disrespect myself." Niko said evenly, shrugging the shoulder that wasn't weighted down by her ever-present bag.

"Well any friend of Kenzi's is a friend of mine. We have an open couch, and I'm sure we can rearrange some stuff so you have an actual bedroom." Bo said, eyes softening. She seemed surprised by Niko's blunt honesty, but also taken by her up front manner of explaining herself.

"Are you sure that's wise?" The bartender asked, butting into the conversation with a concern in his eyes that bordered on a warning look to this Bo.

"Trick, calm down. She's Kenzi's friend from years ago. Before me. If Kenzi trusts her, so do I." Bo replied, facing the bartender and placing her palms down on the bartop.

"I only say it out of concern. We don't need any incidents." he said.

Niko raised her eyebrow at this, feeling even more like there was some big overhanging secret in the atmosphere that all but her were privy to. Even the lanky dude next to Bo looked concerned.

"If it's a problem, don't worry about it. I don't want to impose on anybody." Niko said, waving a hand.

"It's not a problem. Ignore them." Bo said, her eyes shooting back to Niko. "Those two are just programmed to be suspicios. Dyson here, and Hale," she said pointing at the lanky one, and then the dark-skinned man respectively, "Are both homocide detectives. Suspicion and investigations are their thing. Don't be surprised if they grill you about a background check." she said. "And Trick here is just playing father. It's what he does." she said, finishing.

"Okay. Well. I really... I wasn't coming in here expecting handouts. I just wanted to see Kenzi." Niko said, feeling bad for all of a sudden intruding on their tight-knit secret friend bubble. "I worry about her." she admitted to the group, who still seemed to be sizing her up. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable under their searching gazes. The bartender was the most intimidating of all of them, despite his small stature. He seemed to have a vast knowledge behind that gaze, and Niko couldn't help but feel he knew all her secrets too.

"It's not a handout. I like to help out, and Kenzi and I could always use another housemate." Bo said, smiling kindly at Niko, stretching an arm out to run a hand comfortingly along Niko's arm. "Just ignore them. I promise, it's okay." she said encouragingly.

Niko couldn't help but glance about at the gazes of the other people, who seemed to draw their gaze to Bo's hand, which was still on Niko's arm. Niko's gaze dropped from the faces of the others to Bo's hand and she smirked up at the woman.  
"Are you always this touchy feely with women you just meet? I mean, I don't mind. You're awfully purdy." Niko said.

Bo immediately removed her hand from Niko and raised a brow, though a smile was still present. "Depends on the woman." she responded. "You always make strange, uncomfortable comment?"

"Every day." Niko said grinning.

"It's one of her many charms." Kenzi added, moving back to Niko and slinging an arm easily over her shoulder. "She's brutally honest, sarcastic, and drop dead gorgeous!" Kenzi said with a grin, pulling Niko close. "You're making everyone worry." Kenzi muttered into Niko's ear.

"They might as well get used to it now." Niko replied, a small smirk still on her lips. "I promise i'm not a creep guys. I won't be slipping into your room at night and stealing your undergarments."

"All your old friends wierd like this, Lil 'Mama?" Hale asked Kenzi.

"Not quite as charming as Niko here. She's special." Kenzi said with a smile to the man.

"Special is a good way to put it." Niko heard Trick mutter from the bar, though she brushed it off. She wasn't about to confront the bartender when she was too thrilled to be back with her best friend, and welcomed into a better place than her shitty apartment. She trusted that Bo wouldn't be requiring her to bed her to keep her spot in the house.

"Well, Bo-Bo. You want to go with me to take Niko home? Or are you and D-man working out the case?" Kenzi asked.

"We're still working out details." Bo responded. "I'll give you two time to catch up." she said.

"Well call me if you need anything. I can get the hookup. My cousins are good about that." Kenzi responded.

This caught Niko's attention. She had been no stranger to Kenzi's collection of connections. Niko had even briefly dated one of Kenzi's Russian kin folk, but that had ended just about as quickly as it had started. It was a mutual lust, not so much a mutual mental connection. "Please tell me you're not talking about _him... _" Niko groaned.

Kenzi just smirked and dragged her out of the bar, waggling her fingers in a goodbye to the rest of the group. Niko barely had time to call out a "Nice to meet you", before she was back on the street with her friend. It was a nostalgic situation, that was for certain. She half wondered if Kenzi was about to drag her off on some crazy adventure, but instead, she just turned to Niko.

"Got a car?"

"If you could call it that. It's down the street over there. By the library. Which is probably closed by now. I was going to get some more books, but I suppose they'd only get in the way while moving. I appreciate it, by the way." She said, turning to Kenzi. She pulled two books from her bag, taking the papers she had been using to mark the pages out. "Let me just return these real quick, and we can be on our way." She said, waving the books up, and glancing at the papers to see if they could be tossed, or if they held importance. One was a receipt for a candy bar, and the other was the business card that had been given to her from Vex. She pursed her lips and stared a moment longer, before her longing gaze seemed to have caught Kenzi's attention.

"What's that?" Kenzi asked, snatching the business card out of Niko's hand and reading it. Her eyes widened as they scanned the paper. "Vex? You've met him? I don't mean to sound like... overprotective or anything, but you should stay away from him."

Niko grabbed the card back and stuffed it in her back pocket, glaring at Kenzi through slitted eyes. "Why?"

"He's a... He's dangerous." she said, stopping herself from saying exactly what she had began to say.

"He's a what, Kenz? Tell me. You know I don't like it when you hide shit from me. That hasn't changed." Niko said, staring at her hard.

"I can't. It's not my place to tell." Kenzi said regretfully.

"You can. And you will. If he's dangerous, I need to know. Because I was going to call him and ask him for a job." Niko said.

Kenzi frowned and sighed, looking down at the ground with a torn expression. Her bright blue eyes met Niko's light brown ones and she sighed. "Okay. But only when we get into your car. I can't risk anyone overhearing. That would cause more problems than we need." she said, striding toward the library.

Niko followed after her, feeling proud that she had won that, but also worried. Kenzi was definitely involved in something secret with these people. That much was evident. And apparently that Vex was in cahoots with it. She wondered idly what her friend had gotten herself into this time. Niko was entirely prepared to help get her out of it. It would be just like old times. When they had each others back and helped each other out of hundreds of binds. As soon as she dropped the books in the convenient return slot, she jerked her head in the direction of the old rusty Explorer. They had kept up idle chat while they walked, but as soon as the two of them made it to the vehicle, Niko looked to Kenzi for answers.

"Spill it." she said.

"I'm not happy about this." Kenzi said, staring at her. "And you better let me drive. Because i'm about to drop some serious shit on you."

"Fine. But don't crash it." Niko said, tossing her friend the keys and hopping into her own passenger seat.


	3. Chapter 3

It had taken Kenzi the entirety of the drive to Niko's apartment, the time it took to pack up her scant belongings and load them into the Explorer, and then drive to Kenzi and Bo's home for Kenzi to get through the whole explanation on who and _what_ Vex was. And not only Vex, but Bo, and everyone else that Niko had just met today. It turned out even Evony was lumped in with that group. And Niko had definitely made the right choice in skipping out on that meeting. Kenzi hadn't known exactly what Evony's power was, but she was evidentally the head of the Dark Fae. And Vex was dark fae. Meaning he was in cahoots with Evony. But he had been the one to suggest she get out of the meeting. Niko had a headache from trying to comprehend all of that information that Kenzi had packed on her. Niko tossed her duffel bag in the corner of Kenzi's room as she had been instructed and joined the girl in the living room.

"And so me and Bo-Bo help other Fae and humans with these super crazy cases that no other cop will take. We're like a pair of kick ass superheros. And Bo totally has some kick ass powers. Which includes a magical snatch." Kenzi said, excitedly, handing Niko a glass of wine.

"Fae, huh? I guess it makes sense." Niko said, taking the glass gratefully in one hand, and pulling an electronic cigarette out of her jeans pocket. She took a puff, exhaled, then followed with a sip of the wine. "That's just crazy. I mean. I believe you. Totally. And I can see where it's entirely true. You've never lied to me before. Oh. And I don't particularly need to know about Bo's uh...downstairs."

"You were dropped on your head one too many times to believe that instantly." Kenzi said with a laugh. "And It's important information. There's a lot of sex that goes on over here, with her healing that way. Succubus. It's a fair warning." she added, shrugging.

"Maybe. And maybe I just embrace a different reality. Because it's much better than the boring ole human existence." Niko said, tucking her feet up under her on the couch, becoming familiar with her new surroundings. "Thanks for the heads up."

"You and that imagination. I guess if I could have chosen anyone to reconnect with, it would have been you. I totally missed you, dude." Kenzi said.

"I missed you too. And thanks for the vote. Glad I get to stay on your island." Niko said with a laugh.

"Always. We're survivor sisters, and Bo-Bo's like our survivor mother- sister." Kenzi said, sipping her own glass of wine.

"A succubus mother sister. With a magical vagina. That would get way better ratings than 'Sister-Wives'." Niko laughed. "This is all so weird. And now, to be honest, I'm kind of excited. To see what other kind of Fae are out there."

"Yeah, well. Don't get too excited. The dark ones are dangerous, and none of them, light or dark, appreciate humans knowing about them. We're going to have to talk someone into claiming you, otherwise they'll kill you." Kenzi said, a grim frown on her face.

"Claim? Like... I'm their property?" Niko asked, her face becoming serious. "I'm not into that. Not entirely. Unless it's..well.. Never mind. Inappropriate."

"I know where you're going with that, and I'd like to politely request you don't go any further with that statement. And...Unfortunately property is exactly what it means. But it's not so bad. It gives you protection. No matter who wants to hurt you, no matter what, if you're claimed, you have a whole crew of bad ass Fae at your back." Kenzi said.

"I can see why you stuck around." Niko replied, pursing her lips. Niko was privy to Kenzi's past, just as Kenzi was privy to hers. Unconditional protection was definitely a tempting offer. It was something that neither of them ever had, but always sought. Kenzi had been in a bad relationship with her step-father, and Niko had to answer to her ex boyfriend and her monster of a step-family. They had fled to the sewers to get away. To hide. There wasn't a day that went by that Niko wasn't looking over her shoulder in fear, hoping that her past didn't find her. She was strong, and could defend herself, but she wouldn't put drastic measures past the skeletons in the closet.

"Yeah. We'll figure it out. But stay away from Vex. Whatever you do, don't call him. I know it's difficult for you. The way you gaze at that card makes me think you'd jump his bones the second you see him again. Really though, do not call him. We'll get you set up with a job." Kenzi said, gesticulating her words with her black lacquered fingers.

"What's with Vex though. What does he do. I mean aside from the whole light fae dark fae divide, I don't understand why they're so different. I mean they're both Fae. And immortal. And dangerous. And Vex seemed nice enough." Niko said.

"Vex? Nice? He's crazy! He killed this dude merely for giving out information. Oh, and not to mention, he made a woman drown her own children. He's a baby killer. And one of the most dangerous. The fact that you know about any of this puts you at risk." Kenzi said.

"He's fae. Of course deaths are going to happen. These things are thousands of years old, if I'm to understand what you're saying. Not to mention, if things get out of hand, it's not like they can go to a human court of law to figure out how to handle it. They probably have their own politics, ya'know? Also, I suppose I would be crazy too, after having lived that long. And how is it safe for me to know about Bo and the rest of your light fae buddies, and not Vex and the darker bretheren?" Niko asked.

"You have a real strange view on this stuff. I have yet to meet even a light fae that is okay with what the dark side does. And it's safe because Bo just recently found out what she was herself. And she's unaligned. So she'd be about the last one to attack you for any reason." Kenzi asked, leaning back and staring at her friend.

"I read a lot. I guess it's not too much of a stretch to twist my mind to be able to understand different ways of managing things. Not that that's what they do. I wouldn't know. This is the first I've heard of it." Niko said. "And stop looking at me like that. It's not like i'm going to join them or anything. I'm still the same person, Kenz. You know I have a strange way of seeing things." she added.

"I know. It's just unnerving to have someone be so calm about this. And you're awfully concerned about Vex. Tell me it wasn't love at first sight or something crazy like that." Kenzi said.

"Love? Me? Hardly. He's a beautiful man though. And intriguing. And now that I know he's a business owner and not just a super sleazy dude, it makes me slightly less uncomfortable. Then again, he's dark fae and does the Morrigan's dirty work. Which makes me uncomfortable. Essentially I'm still right where I was when I met him. Intrigued and attracted. But that doesn't mean i'm going to act on it. I can admire from afar. Everyone needs a little eye candy." Niko said with a wink. "Speaking of which, what's up with you and Hale? The sexual tension is tangible."

"It is not!" Kenzi argued, slugging Niko in the arm. "We're just friends. Fellow sidekicks." she added.

"Bullshit. And please don't tell me i'm doomed to become the sick fifth wheel with that whole thing going on." Niko said, rubbing the tender spot on her arm.

"What thing? There's no fifth wheel. Plus, Bo and D-man are... Bed buddies. And I totally think they need to be together. But, Bo has the hots for the Ash's pet human doctor, Lauren. It's ridiculous. I'm team Dyson all the way." Kenzi said.

"This isn't twilight, dude. And if there are sparkling blood suckers prancing around, I am so out of here. I'll take the sewers over some fangless poof any day." Niko scowled.

"The only vampire I ever met didn't sparkle. And he had fangs. But he was definitely a poof. Then Vex went and killed him." Kenzi said.

"Again with this 'Vex is a murderer' schtick. Maybe he's ordered to do it. Don't lay blame unless you know the whole story."

"You're already sticking up for him." Kenzi said with a hint of disgust.

"He showed me nothing but kindness. I have a hard time condemning him with a horrible crime. or two" Niko responded simply, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Suit yourself. But don't come crying to me when you're in his clutches begging for your life." Kenzi said, returning the shrug.

"Who's to say I'll get that involved with him?" Niko asked.

"Sweetheart, you're insane. It's the quiet ones you have to watch, and you are most certainly the quiet suspicious type. I think you live to make people keep guessing." Kenzi replied, her blue eyes boring into Niko, though they held amusement and deep affection.

"Aw, Kenz. I'm flattered. Also, I'm not that crazy. I'm all about self preservation, and if Vex is as nuts as you say he is, I'll stay away." she replied with a shrug.

"Stay away from Evony too. I know you're an artist, and a wonderful one at that, but I don't know what kind of business she runs, and I don't want to see you get hurt. We just found each other, I can't have you disappear again because I shared my new life with you." Kenzi said.

Niko's eyes softened, and she set the wine glass down, moving toward Kenzi, arms opened. "I'm no fool, darling. I can keep my mouth shut. And I am excellent at playing dumb." she assured, embracing her friend.

"You may be able to play dumb, but you're a horrible liar. The second someone finds out, you'll sell yourself out. I just. I regret telling you now." Kenzi said, huffing a little, but returning the hug.

"Well then I'll take your advice and stay away from those that would mean me harm. I promise, Kenz. I'm not going to screw this up. I'm not the only one whose ass is on the line here. You're human too, and the one that told me. I'm just as much of a survivalist as you are." Niko said, pulling away from Kenzi to return the wine glass to her hand.

"I know. I guess i'm just getting a little emotional. Bo found a new friend. A succubus. She's been with her constantly for like the past week. She doesn't hang out with me anymore, and now that I have an old friend back, I don't want to be pushed to the side again. I don't deal well with that." Kenzi admitted, grabbing her own wine glass and sipping.

"From what you told me, Bo probably just wants to learn what she is. And all that good stuff. I'm no fae, so I don't know." Niko responded, a shrug adorning her words.

"Yeah. You're probably right. I guess it's just different. I finally have a home and a stable friend. I'd say environment, but there are so many crazy things going on. But I like it. I don't have to be scared all the time. I have a bed to sleep in. Food to eat. I mean, it's pizza more often than not. You know I don't cook, but still. I have money. Life is looking up, and I got attached to it. Having a friend pulled out from under me like a rug is slightly tough to swallow. So i'm glad you showed up when you did." Kenzi said.

"You've got me around for as long as you want. I don't have intentions of going anywhere. Unless it's to a job interview." Niko said. She envied Kenzi everything the other girl had managed to collect. She hoped for a moment that she could amass that as well. That the people that Kenzi surrounded herself with would be able to accept and love her the way they loved her friend.

"Oh, don't worry about the job. I already told you, we'll figure that out. I'll talk to Bo. When she stops brushing me off. Or, you could be the one to help me with cases. I mean, you may not have Fae abilities, but your intuition is killer, and I'm sure you'll be an asset to the business." Kenzi said, seeming to have a light bulb come on over her head. "Anyway...Will you be okay here for a little while? I have to go help Trick with something real quick. I'd ask if you wanted to go, but I'd rather break the news that I told you about them slowly." Kenzi said.

A, How are you planning on getting back to that bar, and B, I don't know that I'm comfortable staying here alone after you dropped that bomb on me. Especially if you plan on telling them you told me. They could come here and off me. Vex is the Dark Fae hitman? I'd hate to see the light fae one. At least with Vex I could attempt to talk my way out of it. I mean, I met him before. I'd see it coming." Niko said, sitting on the edge of the couch.

Kenzi bit her lip a little before setting the wine glass down. "You have a point. Okay, You drive. But let me do the talking." she said.

"I always do." Niko replied, a small smirk on her lips. Standing and stretching, she held up a finger before taking off up the stairs, already accustomed to the house. It felt like home to her, despite its decrepit appearance. Looks had never concerned her. As long as it kept the rain out and kept her warm, she was happy. And now she had Kenzi and a roof over her head. She certainly couldn't complain. She pulled a slightly worn black hoodie out of her bag and slid it on over her shoulders, thumbs finding the conveniently worn out holes. She let her legs carry her back downstairs, keys jingling noisily in her hands. "Alrighty, lets go." she said, a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

_*Author's note-_

I'm pretty happy to see all the views on this story! Thank you to all of you for taking the time to read this.  
_To my followers, I am extremely appreciative of you._  
_And to my one reviewer, Morganna- Thank you for the awesome feedback! And again thank you for reading! You are awesome! :)_

~~~  
Niko had spent the next couple of days getting to know Bo, and the rest of the light fae Kenzi had surrounded herself with. Bo had certainly grown on Niko despite their almost awkward first meeting. The succubus thing began making a lot more sense after spending a bit more time with her. Niko had also found out exactly what Dyson and Hale were, and had also made an attempt at understanding Bo and Dyson's relationship. It was a little difficult to get, but Niko was almost certain she had it down. They were clearly smitten with each other, but apparently weren't sure how to manage an actual relationship with each other. Not to mention Dyson seemed to become a tad frustrated at Bo and Kenzi's ability to stick their nose where it didn't belong. Despite his friendly warning to Niko to stay out of whatever they got involved in, Niko decided otherwise. It was far too interesting of a world to stay home and be a good little human. She had too much curiosity, and far too much time on her hands. Plus, the cases that the other girls found had been helpful in shedding some light on the way things were operated. And how Fae lived side by side with humans. Despite being human, Niko had become a regular at the Dal. And also welcome. Trick had come to accept her in the couple of days she had been there, and Niko was glad for that.

When Kenzi had taken Niko to the Dal to take care of her promise to Trick, Trick had asked Niko to remain in the bar area. She hadn't been happy about it, but she had followed directions regardless. She didn't want to anger someone who seemed to be a rather important part of the fae legacy. Whatever Trick was, he was feared and respected, despite his seemingly normal job as a bar owner. But it was a Fae bar. A waystation. Both light and dark were allowed in the space, and it brought the question to Niko's mind as to what alignment Trick was. She wasn't about to ask. It was just becoming accepted that there was another human that was privy to the information, and an unclaimed one at that. Kenzi had said Niko had to be claimed to be safe, though no one had stepped up to take on the task. And Kenzi hadn't asked. Yet. Niko was fine with that. She liked being an outside observer in this. She wasn't about to go blabbing to the outside world, though. She was smarter than that. Self preservation was always first on her list. And she wouldn't have it in her to put the fae at risk either. Human's were a dark creature. Darker, Niko believed, than even the dark fae. If any were to get their hands on these people, they would certainly arrange a genocide. And Niko couldn't bear to be the one behind it. She actually liked these people. They were welcoming toward her.

Niko had woken up around noon one afternoon to the smell of something cooking downstairs. She lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to shake the remnants of sleep, and her nightly trip to a vivid dream world from her being. She had been dreaming of a dark underground kingdom. Wet stone walls and the scent of water filled her senses. It was reoccurring. And it was always the same. She hadn't put much stock in it. Sure, she read book after book on dream meaning, but nothing made sense to her. Nothing fit. So again, she pushed it to the back of her mind and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Squinting her eyes toward the window and scowling at the amount of light pouring into her window, she huffed a little and stood, letting the pops and cracks of her body settle before moving to her dresser. She had insisted that she didn't need one, but Kenzi and Bo had begged to differ. There was but one drawer that held clothing, and Niko opened it, pulling out a pair of torn jeans and sliding them on over her bare legs. Once buttoned, she threw her hair in a messy pony and made her way to the bottom floor of the home.

Kenzi and Bo were both hovering over a simmering pot, Bo reading ingredients from a cookbook. Pursing her lips, Niko mildly wondered how that one would turn out. To her knowledge, Kenzi couldn't cook. And she certainly hadn't seen Bo hard at work in the kitchen. She moved behind them to stand on her tiptoes and glance into the pot. She wasn't entirely sure what it was supposed to be. Pursing her lips, she mildly shook her head, not quite awake enough to give the girls a cheerful greeting. Mornings were not her thing. At all. It was far better to keep her mouth shut until she ingested coffee, than to snap at someone who didn't deserve it. She had been guilty of that far too many times. She wasn't out to lose friends at this point. Not when she was finally starting to enjoy having a solid place to go at the end of the day.

When she reached the coffee pot, she frowned when she found it empty. Ignoring the girls' conversations, she searched the cupboards for grounds to start a pot. To her dismay, there were none. She felt herself turn to glare at her new roommates, hypothetical daggers shooting from her eyes into their backs. No coffee? Surely someone would die today. Sighing quietly, she gazed around, searching the kitchen for anything that could pass as a decent fuel for the day. Her eyes landed on the wine bottle that the girls had opened and been drinking out of. Without grabbing a wine glass, she shuffled to the counter and grabbed the glass, tipping the opening back into her mouth.

"Starting a little early, aren't you?" Kenzi asked, finally turning to notice her friend.

"Just following suit." Niko replied, bottle in hand.

"You look like more of a lush than us." Kenzi said, grinning.

"That's because I am. You know damn well I can drink a grown ass lumberjack under the table." Niko responded, taking another sip. "Plus, If you want to live today, you'll let me have the wine. You have no coffee. That's dangerous."

"Oh. I suppose we don't." Kenzi said, her eyes flickering to the cupboard door that remained open.

"We'll grab that on the way back from the Dal. After lunch of course. You hungry?" Bo asked, smiling kindly and then pointing at the pot.

"Not for that." Niko replied.

"What's wrong with it?" Kenzi asked.

"Did you follow directions?" Niko asked, staring into the contents. She still couldn't decipher what it was.

"To a T." Bo responded, answering for Kenzi.

"Somehow I doubt that." Niko said, sipping the wine. After the few sips she had, she was beginning to feel more sociable, and the sunlight wasn't enraging her quite as much. She was glad that the girls seemed to be understanding of her morning ritual of insulting the shit out of whoever got in the way of her and her morning sustenance. Luckily, wine counted. She had a sneaking suspicion that Kenzi had warned Bo that Niko was a regular Grizzly when awake before she deemed appropriate.

"Well, in any case, it's done. Now for the defining moment." Kenzi said. Bo pulled out three spoons, offering one to Niko.

"I'm going to go ahead and politely decline. I don't feel like being poisoned today." She said, though a smirk crept to her lips.

Niko watched as both girls shrugged and turned, dipping their spoons into the concoction. Leaning her hip on the closest counter, she couldn't help but snort out a laugh as both of them spit it back into the pot, a disgusted expression clouding their features. Kenzi had grabbed her wine glass and seemed to rinse out the awful taste with the substance, as Bo also took a sip of the red liquid, though didn't swish it around as Kenzi had.

"Grilled cheese then." Kenzi said, giving a solid nod at Bo.

"Jesus tapdancing christ. Let me do it." Niko said, shooing them from the stove. "I suggest you stay out of the kitchen as I cook. I'm not friendly to those who attempt to help. Just a fair warning." she said, switching the stove off and taking the pot to the sink. She cleaned it out quickly and began searching for ingredients for a decent lunch as Kenzi and Bo watched her from the other side of the island bar, both perched on stools, sipping their wine thoughtfully. "Unlike Kenzi, I can actually cook." Niko explained, winking at her friend.

"I can cook!" Kenzi defended.

"Sure. Mac and Cheese, Ramen Noodles, Toast, and grilled cheese." Niko said with a grin.

"It's still food." Kenzi said, a grin in return to her friend.

~~~  
After their lunch, Niko joined the girls in their trip to the Dal, where Bo grilled Trick for information on Dyson's past. Kenzi seemed interested in this exchange as well. While Niko was curious, she was also finally awake and didn't particularly want to sit around listening to Bo drool over Dyson's history. While she hadn't been suckered into being fifth wheel, she still also didn't enjoy being around the puppy love stages of relationships. Gag. She instead chose to spend her time in the Dal at the pool table, shooting the balls around, though she wasn't great at it. A couple times, she saw Trick glance up from his conversation to glare at her for bouncing the balls off the table and onto the floor. Niko merely grinned sheepishly, and said "Man down!" before continuing her solitary game.

She only paused when a very bloody and very shirtless Dyson came in and declared sanctuary. Which, from what Niko gathered, was some sort of magical pact that placed him under Trick's protection, despite whatever he could have done. Trick had immediately cleared the bar of everyone except for the small group, and Bo immediately flew to Dyson's side. Niko had to admit, she was worried as well, and dropped her stick onto the pool table and joined her roommates at Dyson's side. She listened as he explained what had happened, and Bo fretted over him. After a small argument, Bo and Kenzi had taken on the case. They were determined to figure out who had done this. Some man named Ba'al had been killed in the alley behind Carpe Noctem after Dyson got into a verbal scuffle with him inside the club. Vex's club. Niko had to maintain the interest on her face. There was no way they would let her go with them if she looked too interested.

"Niko, I think you should stay here." Kenzi said, turning to Niko, as if reading her mind.

"Not a chance in hell." Niko responded, a grin on her face and a hard look in her eye. She would fight for this one, that was for damn sure.

"It's not safe. The light accepts you. The dark won't. Not to mention Carpe Noctem is a feeding ground for Dark Fae. And they feed on humans. Kenzi is right. You should stay here." Dyson said, glancing at her.

"Nice try D. I'm not your girlfriend, who by the way, won the argument. I'm also unclaimed. You want information? I can get it. Just as easily as you two. You may be unaligned, but I'm unclaimed. I can go where even you can't." Niko said, keeping her voice low and even. She knew she was right.

"We already know the three witnesses. We just need to ask them questions." Bo said.

"Good. Then that narrows it down. Let's go." Niko said, making her way to the door. She wasn't going to continue the argument. Not when there were things to do and problems to solve. Plus, she was curious to see where Vex spent his time. A dark fae club was too interesting to pass up. Despite Trick's warning that "curiosity killed the cat", Niko was still dead set on joining this trip.

"Fine. But you need to go home and change. At least make an attempt at fitting in." Kenzi said.

"No problem." Niko shot back, moving toward the door, both girls in tow.


	5. Chapter 5

Niko hadn't been too thrilled with the fact that they had to head back to the house for her to change, but at the same time, she knew it was still pretty early in the day, and that most of the witnesses would be there in the evening. Though she had half a mind to call Vex herself and ask questions, just to get it over with. She didn't, however. She wanted to see this club. Kenzi had helped her pick out the outfit, handing over a corset of her own. It had been much to big for her, and she insisted it would fit Niko much better. Frowning, Niko let the girl tie her into the red PVC deathtrap, clenching her teeth as her ribs screamed in protest. She made a mental note to quit drooling over corsets. Pretty to look at, hell to wear. Though when she glanced in the mirror, even she had to grin.

"Dude. You look awesome. You could like... model that shit." Kenzi said, grinning.

Niko merely stared at the image staring back at her. The corset held everything in place perfectly, a small amount of her chest spilling out over the top. The black skirt with red accents, while short, fit her well, and the choker made her feel like some sort of vampire princess. The only thing Kenzi had disagreed with were the black worn out knee high boots. She said they didn't fit. Niko didn't care. She wasn't about to traipse around a goth club in sky high heels, fearing for the safety of her ankles. She could walk in heels just fine, but she preferred flat shoes. Any day of the week. Thankfully Bo had hollered up the stairs that it was time to go, and Kenzi didn't have time to push Niko into wearing different footwear. Niko thanked whatever higher power out there. Why she even had to change in the first place was beyond her. She had been wearing her favorite pair of torn jeans, and a for fitting David Bowie shirt. As far as she was concerned, that was perfectly appropriate for a club. Kenzi thought otherwise, and now Niko was in the back of Bo's car on the way to Carpe Noctem. Dressed almost like a two-bit goth whore. Though she felt good about herself, and she supposed that was all that mattered.

As the parked the car, Niko let her eyes scan the parking lot, watching all of the patrons move about on the sidewalks, smoking or flirting with each other, their black lined eyes making their faces appear much paler than they probably were. Upon seeing many of the females in the lot, Niko realized that compared to some, she was over dressed. Shaking her head, she let her legs carry her to the door, behind Kenzi and Bo. Her eyes traveled upward to the sign, the red neon lights letting off a bright glare, along with the name, '_Carpe Noctem'_ advertised florescence into the night. It already felt like somewhere she would have absolutely adored if she had ever had time to stop and enjoy clubbing. Then again, she had always avoided clubs like the plague. They were nothing but human meat markets in her eyes. People only went to them to find warm company for the evening. Niko hadn't ever felt the need to join in those types of festivities. She couldn't decide whether she would enjoy this evening or not.

When they stepped inside, she watched as Kenzi and Bo searched the floor for the first witness. They had apparently found him in the bartender, and strode toward the area. Niko followed them, her eyes darting about at the amount of people in the building. If Kenzi and Bo were looking to piss anybody off, this certainly wasn't the place to do it. Niko wondered why Dyson had ever attempted to pick a fight here, let alone a fight with so many witnesses. Even on a thursday night, there had to have been a ton of people here. And Dyson was a fool to start shit here. Shaking her thoughts away, she turned her attention back to Bo, who had ordered some drinks from the guy. He seemed nice enough, immediately moving to fill her order, while holding converstation.

"I'm going to explore." Niko muttered, before moving through the throng of black and net clad bodies. Bo and Kenzi didn't seem to care. That was fine with her. As much as she wanted to help out with the Dyson situation, they seemed to have it under control, and as usual, Niko's curiosity had become top priority. One of these days, she was sure it would catch up with her, but that wasn't today.

Pushing her way around the floor, which seemed to be entirely a dance floor with a bar in the middle, she let her eyes wander. There were more people there than she had thought, and she wasn't entirely sure how many were fae, and how many weren't. She paused her exploration to lean against a railing that led to a second level, and she was joined by a tall, long haired blonde man, with a perfectly straight grin, clad in black leather pants and a fishnet shirt.

"Never seen you here before." The man said.

"That's because I've never been here." Niko shot back, putting her guard up. She had a strange feeling that this man wasn't someone she wanted to be talking to. Though he did nothing but smile at her. And let his eyes wander over her corset-clad body.

"Shame. How about a drink?" he asked, holding out his hand to her, offering to lead her through the crowd back to the bar.

"Ah, no thank you. I was taught not to take drinks from strangers." she said, keeping her own hands at her sides.

"I don't have to be a stranger." the man replied, his grin even more brilliant than before. He was charming, to be sure, but Niko couldn't shake the bad feeling.

"Perhaps not. But I'm still going to go ahead and pass on the drink. I've gotta find my friends." she replied, moving away from him to head back to Bo and Kenzi.

Thankfully, he didn't follow her, but she could feel his icy gaze boring into her bare shoulders. She wished she could put her finger on why he made her uncomfortable, but she couldn't manage to do so. She had a feeling he was fae. Not many human's could put that sort of discomfort into her. Being jumpy wasn't usually in her repertoire. As she approached the bar, she saw that another witness had joined Bo and Kenzi, looking slightly enraged that they were there. She cautiously approached as they seemed to be having a heated discussion. Niko wasn't entirely sure she wanted to interfere, but before she could make a decision either way, Bo turned her gaze to her.

"Let's go. We need to find the last witness. Vex is no help." she said angrily.

"If you're looking around my club, I want some collateral. I'll take her." Vex said, grinning wickedly, pointing at Niko, but looking directly at Bo.

"Oh no. She's ours, and she's going with us. You're insane if you think i'm leaving her with you." Bo snapped, before grabbing Niko's arm and making an attempt to walk off. Niko saw Kenzi push Vex angrily before joining Bo's side.

"I'll stay. It's going to be easier for you to look for the girl with him out of your hair." Niko said, gently tugging her arm away from Bo and giving her a nod. "It's okay. I'll be fine. If he hurts me, you guys can come back and get him. But for now, help Dyson."

"I see one of you has brains. Though I admit I'm surprised to see you hanging out with the unaligned one." Vex said as Niko approached him. "And here I though I wouldn't see you again."

"You almost didn't." Niko said mildly, leaning on the bar.

"And why is it you've mixed yourself in with people who stick their noses where they don't belong? You would have been better off aimlessly wandering around with no knowledge of this place. Oh yes, I know you know about us." Vex said, his eyes glittering maliciously.

"I didn't have a choice. I just met them a couple days ago. Well. Bo. I've known Kenzi for a very long time." Niko said, shrugging.

"No choice? Darling, there's always a choice. You've just put yourself in a very dangerous position. Not only once, but making the choice to stay behind. With me. I can't just let you bounce around knowing what we are, now can I?" he said, moving closer to Niko, eyes still holding the malicious gleam.

"Sure you can. Bo and Kenzi are watching. Maybe they won't be able to stop you now, but they can sure as hell bring justice to my dead corpse." Niko replied, grinning wickedly at him. If he wanted to threaten her, she would threaten right back. She wasn't sure how much weight her words held, or if Bo would even avenge her. They had just met, after all. But Vex didn't know that.

Vex seemed to consider her words, his eyes traveling to the floor, scanning the bodies, then back to her. He looked her up and down, much like he had when they first met, though his eyes lingered a little longer this time. They never lost their deep glitter, though something else flickered behind those ancient orbs. Niko found that despite his blatant threat, she didn't feel as if she was in danger. Not as she had when the blonde man had hit on her. And that one had been nothing but sweet. Vex had delivered a death threat, and still, Niko was comfortable in his presence.

"You would have made such a lovely dancer." Vex said, moving still closer. "Perhaps you'll accept a drink?"

"Only if you hold the cyanide and arsenic." Niko retorted, letting the predator move closer still. It was as if she was frozen in place. Though she found she couldn't move, she could still make retorts. She found she wanted him closer. And that, if anything, made her more uncomfortable than anything he could say to her.

"Poison isn't how I operate, love. If I wanted you dead, there are much more entertaining ways to implement that." Vex responded, motioning to the bartender.

"Of course not. Why poison someone when you can make it look like they killed themselves." Niko said. "Which leads me to disagree with Bo on this case. You didn't kill Ba'al. Making it look like an animal attack isn't your style, is it?" she added quietly, now that he was close enough for her to mutter in his ear.

"Take your drink and come with me." Vex replied, looking up to narrow his eyes and glare at her, handing her the tall glass full of black liquid and moving toward the wall of the club.

She had no choice but to follow. She was interested in him more now than she had been before. He was clearly very dangerous, yet he wasn't harming her in any way. He was annoyed, that much was evident, but he hadn't made a move to hurt her. She wondered if following him to his office was a good idea. It went against all her survival instincts. Surely he was moving her to the privacy of a closed off room to do away with her. As she followed him, keeping a small amount of distance, she was cut off by a large body.

"And here I thought you couldn't accept drinks from strangers." the form said.

Glancing from the retreating back of Vex up to the icy eyes of the man from earlier, she pursed her lips and clutched the glass in her hand. She felt more unsafe than she had earlier. As if this man was hiding severe anger under the surface of the calm on his face. She was no stranger to this situation. She knew abusive men, and in this case, she feared abuse was the least of her worries. He may not have looked dangerous, but red flashing lights were going off in her brain a million miles a minute. She wanted out of this situation, and now. She couldn't locate Bo or Kenzi. She was virtually alone on the floor. None of these people would make a step to stop this man if he made his move, and she knew it.

"I don't. I know Vex." she said. It wasn't entirely a lie. They _had _met before. They just weren't friends, per se.

"Do you?" the man asked, a sharks grin on his face. He wasn't buying it. His arm creeped around Niko's shoulders as he moved closer. "Well then surely you'll go with me. Vex and I are good friends. We go way back." he said soothingly.

Niko let her eyes flutter closed in mock pleasure as he moved around her. She could hear the sound of Zeromancer blasting through the speaker, the bass vibrating the floor. She had to focus on that to block out the blatant fear coursing through her vains. This man was not okay. There was something off about him. As he continued to run his hands across her bare arms, moving his body in time with the music, she felt a small electric shock run through her body. It was then that she was dead certain that this guy was fae. There was no doubt in her mind. She opened her eyes to look up at the shining reflection of the two of them in the metal siding on the wall, and she gasped. She had to stare to be able to figure out where the difference was, but once she found it, she couldn't tear her gaze away from the reflection.

"I was under the impression that I told you to come with me." Vex said, appearing at her side, his eyes scanning her.

"I was." Niko replied, unable to remove herself from the presence of the tall blonde.

As if just realizing that there was another person present, Vex glanced up at the man, his eyes narrowing into dark, irritated slits. His right hand came up to shoulder height, and Niko felt the presence behind her step back, taking his own roaming hand with him.

"Kaden, I highly suggest you reverse what you've done." Vex said evenly, though his tone indicated that if there was an argument, this 'Kaden' wouldn't like the results.

"She was unattached. I was under the impression that I was free to choose who I like." The blonde said through gritted teeth, still in a strangely controlled position.

"Oh, you are. However I was in the middle of a conversation with this one. Which I'm sure you saw. Do _not _attempt to take anyone who you think that might belong to me. In any way shape or form. Not again. Especially not when one is involved with the unaligned succubus and her merry band of light fae fanboys. I have enough of a problem with the light butting into my business. I don't need anymore. Now reverse it and off you go." Vex replied, stepping close enough to get in the blonde's face.

Niko stood back, letting the cold of the drink in hand seep into her skin. She had found out first hand why the blonde, Kaden, had made her uncomfortable. It was with good reason. She should have stepped around him and followed Vex to begin with. She should have made a scene. But she hadn't. Kaden had stepped in her way and blocked her from her getaway within seconds of re approaching her. She jumped as she felt his hands on her again, and made to move away, though Vex was there behind her.

"He's fixing it. Stand still." he said, eyes not once leaving Kaden, who merely scowled back at the club owner as Niko felt the spark again. She hoped that she looked like she did when she came in. She was highly considering not ever coming in here again. It was far too dangerous for her. With Fae able to feed on humans with no repercussions or worries. She'd be dead in a second. And she would have been dead had Vex not interfered. She was sure of it. "Office. Now."

She didn't hesitate to follow him this time. She practically glued herself to him as he strode through his bar, leaving Kaden in his wake. Niko didn't look back to the dark fae who had stolen her looks from her. She had a half a guess as to what he was, but Vex would be the only one to clear it up for her. As he shut his office door behind them, he crossed his arms over his chest and faced her.

"I was trying to follow you. He interrupted me. He bugged me earlier. I didn't have a choice." Niko said, finally taking her first sip of the drink Vex had bought for her.

"You seem to claim you have no choice rather frequently. You made the choice to come here, knowing what it was. You may not be familiar with all types of fae. You shouldn't be familiar with any. There's always a choice, Nikolae, you just seem to make the wrong one. As for that little situation, I can't fault you for that. Kaden feeds on beauty. He must have found you to be quite the looker if he did't take no for an answer." Vex responded.

"How do you know my name? I never gave it to you." Niko asked, tilting her head and narrowing her eyes, glaring at Vex.

"The name's of all human's who know about us are known to all fae. You've brought a world of danger onto yourself. I can tell you that right now. Being unclaimed means that fae like Kaden are free to do as they please. Whenever they please. If I were you, I'd go into hiding." Vex replied, making threats with every word he uttered.

"I'm no coward." Niko replied indignantly.

"No, but you're a fool. If you think you can continue to live like this with no repercussions, you're wrong. I won't be there to save your ass every time you get into a bad situation. That's not in my job description." Vex snapped.

"Then why did you? Save me. That wasn't the first time. You suggested I leave Evony's office. That was your way of saving my ass. Why did you do it?"

"I didn't save you from Evony. I was merely screwing her out of a deal. It had nothing to do with you. Evony may be the Morrigan, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy pissing on her shoes every now and again. You just happened to be there. As for this little situation, You are now indebted to me." he replied with a small, sick grin.

"And that means what?" Niko asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Exactly as it sounds. You seem like a smart girl, despite your stupid decision to ask questions. I can collect the debt any time, any place. If I want you to dance at my strip club, you will dance. A body and face like that, you're bound to make me a lot of money." he replied, his eyes once again raking over her in a hungry manner.

"I'd rather you made me kill myself. I'm no stripper. We covered that when you met me." Niko retorted, staring at him angrily.

"This would be an appropriate '_you don't have a choice_' time." Vex said, smirking.

"I didn't ask you to save me." Niko said.

"No, but I could hardly let you get drained of beauty. Your lovely succubus friend would peg me with another murder I didn't commit. I have enough to deal with." he responded, lifting his right hand.

Niko felt herself move forward, though she didn't mentally command herself to do so. She moved toward the desk, under what she could only assume was Vex's control, picking up a dagger shaped letter opener in her own right hand, her left still holding the drink. Her eyes widened as the dagger's tip rested against the PVC corset in the place that guarded her ribs. Her eyes flickered to Vex, though they held no fear. She had half expected this. She only wished that maybe he'd off her in a less painful way. She didn't fear death or pain. No, she was used to pain.

"Didn't think you'd want to mess up your immaculate office with human blood." Niko said, feeling the dagger push gently against her corset by her own hand.

"You're a little smart ass aren't you?" Vex said, frowning, and dropping his hand. "Here I thought you'd start begging for your life. You're different."

"I'm pretty sure you knew I was a smart ass, Vex. As for begging for my life, I've learned that with people like you, that's exactly what you want. Like a cat. When you stop struggling, they let up." Niko responded, feeling the control of her own movements return.

"People like me, eh? You seem to think you know the world and how it works, and sweetheart, I'm going to tell you that you don't." Vex replied.

"Oh, but I do. You don't know a thing about me or what I know. I may not be as old as you. And I may not have the power or immortality, but I know people. I knew Kaden was a bad seed before he even touched me. And I tried to get away from him. I had a feeling that Evony's business wasn't right for me. I knew Kenzi was involved in some serious secret society before she even told me. I may not know everything, but I'm a really fucking good guesser." she responded, keeping her tone light, but solid. She wouldn't take him insulting her intelligence. She had stayed alive this long in a world bent to eliminate the weak, and she wasn't about to let this Dark Fae push her into believing she wasn't worth it.

Vex merely raised his eyebrow and smirked that infuriating smirk. "You're quite stunning when you're angry. Has anyone ever told you that?" he asked, seeming to enjoy her irritation.

"You're expecting me to say no, and throw myself at you because you complimented me, right? People tell me i'm stunning all the time." Niko replied, returning his smirk.

"And full of yourself too. Shame you weren't born Fae. You'd be an excellent ruler." he responded. His eyes flickered to the screen, gazing at the club floor from the confines of his office. "I'd prefer you stay in here until your friends come to collect you, but I have a feeling you'll do as you please regardless of what I desire."

"You're right about that. However with Kaden wandering around out there, I'd prefer to stay put in here as well. I don't feel all that safe, all unarmed and all that." Niko said, moving around the desk to perch in what was obviously Vex's high, leather office chair.

"Oh, right, make yourself comfortable." he responded, rolling his eyes toward the ceiling and sighing a little. "I'll return shortly." he said, before disappearing out the door.

Hearing the distinct click of a lock on the large door, she rolled her eyes. She'd play this game for a little while, but if he thought he could lock her in, he was dead wrong. And despite all of the events of the night, Niko was still unafraid of the Mesmer. Despite him actually using his powers to attempt injury, she still felt more comfortable in a confined space with him than she had out in the open with Kaden. And that was saying a lot. She knew she shouldn't feel that way, but she couldn't seem to help herself. Despite her human blood, she felt she was on even ground with Vex. Like she knew he wouldn't actually harm her. He may be annoyed with her, and maybe even infuriated, but he was intrigued as well. She could glean that much from his demeanor. Which told Niko that Vex was very much a man of entertainment. Which made sense considering his choice of occupation. At any given moment, he could be in any of the clubs he owned, doing this or that. He wasn't a control freak. He didn't have to be. Not when his power was controlling the motor function of not only human, but fae as well. But one thing was for certain. Niko was in way over her head.


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting in the office letting her eyes wander hadn't been the way she wanted to spend the next couple of hours, but that's exactly what she had done. Vex hadn't returned to torment her, and she wasn't sure if she should be grateful about that, or worried. Per information from a text message, Niko knew that Kenzi was still here, but Bo had gone to check on Dyson, and would be returning later. Kenzi was busy collecting information without Bo around. It was apparently better that way. She had found the Portia girl that had been the other witness. Niko had informed Kenzi that she was locked in the office, and would be let out when her and Bo came to collect her. She assured her friend she was not hurt. That should have been enough of a comfort, though Niko was sure Kenzi was worried anyway. It was in their nature to worry about each other. She couldn't help it, and Kenzi couldn't either. Spending a lot of time on the run as a couple of con artists, depending on each other to keep safe created a particular kind of bond that was difficult to break. While Kenzi may have her new group of friends, Niko doubted very much that Kenzi would ever forget about her. Or rest easy with Niko in Vex's office. If the roles were reversed, Niko would be demolishing the place until Kenzi was freed. She had, however, told her friend to worry about clearing Dyson's name for the time being. He was more important right now.

Niko lifted her eyes to the door as she heard the doorknob turn. It wasn't Vex that entered the office, however, but Evony. The Morrigan herself, and the woman who had offered her a job. She was just as beautifully intimidating as she had been the first time Niko had met her. Her skintight red dress clung to her slim frame, making her willowy curves all the more enticing. She had a short black bolero around her shoulders, and knee high black boots encasing her legs. Her make-up was flawless, and her hair was perfect. And she wore a smile that said she was hot shit and she knew it. Being flanked by two large men who looked just as threatening as any bouncer told Niko that this wasn't a pleasure visit. This was all business.

"Where's Vex?" The woman demanded, letting her gaze fall on Niko after scanning the office, seemingly in distaste.

"No idea. He left the office a while ago. I don't have the displeasure of being his keeper, so I'm not really the one to ask." Niko responded.

"You expect me to believe that? He has you tucked away up in his office like some prize. Do you often get locked into business offices? Don't I know you?" Evony asked, taking the time to really look at Niko.

"I wouldn't say '_know', _but we've met." Niko responded evenly, ignoring her jab at the fact that she was in fact locked in the room and had been for a couple hours. "At a bar a few weeks ago."

"Oh. Right. You're that artist. You walked out on your meeting. Clearly you don't see that it was a once in a lifetime opportunity." She cooed. "I can offer you everything you've ever wanted." she added, her voice sickly sweet, as she sauntered to the desk, perching her perfectly round, dress covered ass on the edge of the large dark wooden surface.

"I'm sure you can. I'm not ready for that type of commitment." Niko countered, keeping her ground, not bothering to move the chair back. She couldn't show fear. Not with the Morrigan. Not with any fae. But especially her.

"No? Well I'm not sure you'll get another chance. You are, however, going to follow us. I can hardly leave such a pretty girl locked up in here all by herself, now can I?" The woman said, standing and moving to her bodyguards. "Let's go." she said.

Niko stood. While she wasn't exactly thrilled about being hauled around by the Morrigan, she hadn't been a fan of being locked into Vex's office either. She was more irritated still that Kenzi and Bo hadn't come to get her. She had been under the impression that she had actually managed to become friends with them. Gotten to be in their league. Yet they had left her here. The empty floor of the club had told her as much.

She let her eyes wander as her legs moved, taking in the appearance of the club interior without bodies blocking everything out. The lights were still as low as they had been during business hours, but it looked bigger on the inside. The blue hue of the dim bulbs cast a seductive air about the room, and the bright orange and yellow faux torches brightly lit the area surrounding the pedestals they stood on. Her eyes next shot to the stage with the face plastered on the wall behind it. It was quite the club, she had to admit. If she were another person, she would be glued to this club on a nightly basis. As for now, she could actually see herself visiting every now and again, despite the place being a feeding ground. Vex had saved her ass once, there was clearly a reason for it. Who was to say it wouldn't happen again. She wasn't above pushing his limits.

Her eyes snapped up as Evony led her followers to a side doorway, and down a small flight of stone stairs. Niko's eyes continued to wander, taking in every tiny detail of the business. It had been a habit of hers since she was very young. Know everything. Take in as much of the surroundings as she could. In case she needed to make a quick getaway. Unfortunately for her, the only way out was right back up the stairs they just descended. Which was extremely unfortunate, considering the view in front of her was not exactly what she had wanted to walk in on.

The room they entered was some sort of sick S&M torture chamber. There were used panties slung over some statues, which told Niko that this place was certainly frequently visited. There was a small metal item that looked a lot like a portable fire pit, and several chains hanging from the ceiling. Raising a brow, she glanced to the other two people in the room, who Evony had moved to join. Dyson had one clawed hand firmly around Vex's throat, his eyes the molten gold of a wolf's, and his teeth elongated into sharp, and very threatening points. Vex had a half pissed-half amused look on his face, and Evony's appearance only seemed to entertain him further. Niko wasn't entirely sure where she fit into this, nor did she know why Evony had brought her down to this room, but when Dyson turned to glance at the newcomers, Evony's words and Niko's presence were enough to make Dyson loosen his grip. Which was a mistake.

Vex immediately took his chance, gaining the upper hand and throwing Dyson to Evony's body guards. One held him firmly in place as the other looked to their leader for instructions. Evony circled Dyson and her crony slowly, grinning widely and watching the man's reaction. Dyson proceeded to growl angrily, his eyes flicking to each person in the room. Niko could feel the blame burning into her soul when he looked at her. As if this was somehow partially her fault. As if she got him stuck here. She stared back, though all she wanted to do was drop her eyes and disappear. She severely regretted leaving the office in Evony's wake so willingly. The Dark Fae were truly ruthless.

Evony's men began stringing Dyson up as Vex lit a fire in the black metal stand in the middle of the room. Hot coals burned a bright orange in no time at all, and a fire poker was added to the pile. This room had been specifically designed to deal out pain of varying levels, and it was about to get some use. Though this was not a pleasure run like it most probably was any other time. The dark fae leader was here to torture Dyson. For a murder that the light insisted he didn't commit. Pursing her lips, Niko made an attempt to blend into the background. She didn't want to be a party to this. She had just been at the wrong place at the wrong time. And followed the wrong person.

"I told you to stay in the office. Since you seem to have a difficult time following directions, you get to witness your little friend get punished. You wanted to know about our world." Vex said, his eyes flashing an emotion that Niko couldn't put her finger on.

He moved to Dyson, the red hot poker in his hand, and pressed the metal to Dyson's back. The bellow Dyson uttered was of immense pain. Though she wanted to tear her gaze away, she found that she couldn't. She was mentally cursing Bo and Kenzi for leaving her here, though in all actuality, it had been her own fault. She should have listened to Trick. Curiosity always killed the cat. She wondered what would happen to her. She was unclaimed, and a human. Who happened to know way too much for her own good. And was witnessing even more as the thoughts scrambled around in her brain. She did not want to be here.

A noise to her left caught her attention, and her gaze snapped sideways to land on Bo and Kenzi. In a split second, Bo had the poker and had it hovering dangerously over Evony's throat, and Kenzi had Dyson released from the chains. Niko couldn't help but think that they acted rather quickly for a couple of girls who had left their friend alone with the Dark Fae. The human witness had joined them a second later, and again, Vex's collared throat was held in Dyson's hand. Bo broke into a long explanation about what had really happened to Ba'al, and then the bartender was under Vex's coercion. If Niko hadn't been paying attention, the quick switches in power would have gone unnoticed. But she had to stay alert if she was to make it out of this situation. That was for damn sure. She certainly didn't want anything to do with any of these people for a long time after this. Her curiosity had been cured. She wouldn't be making the mistake of waltzing in to Dark Fae territory again. Not even if the club was aesthetically pleasing.

When all was said and done, and Silas had been removed from the situation, Bo had moved directly to Dyson. Portia, the human, had stood, looking shell shocked with the whole situation. Kenzi went directly to the girl to comfort her and drag her toward the door. Bo had also moved with Dyson to the exit, leaving Niko to make her own choice. She narrowed her eyes and watched the retreating backs of her friends. She was beginning to feel like she didn't particularly fit into their world, and she didn't like the feeling. She had just now become used to their life. Their home. She wasn't prepared to drop all of that because she had made the choice to occupy Vex as the girls searched for the witness. As far as she was concerned, she helped with the case just as much as they had. She shook her head slightly and moved toward the door before an arm clamped over her bicep.

"You still owe me, sweetheart. Don't think i'll forget." Vex said, looking her dead in the eye. He let her arm go before following in the direction that Evony had gone.

Niko merely watched until he was gone, as she had the first time she met him, and turned to join her friends in the parking lot. It was far beyond time to go home. She wanted a bottle of wine to herself and a hot bath. And a week of sleep to forget about the evening's events. Though she wasn't sure she would ever be able to wipe away the murderous look in Vex's eyes as he intentionally burned Dyson. Part of her wanted to understand the politics behind it, but part of her wanted to despise the dark fae for hurting her friend. The worst part was, she didn't look at it the way Kenzi and Bo probably were. She understood the actions that were taken, though she deeply wished she didn't. She sat quietly in the back seat with Portia for the ride home. She didn't want to start speaking to anyone. Not right now. Not when her thoughts didn't match those of the others. If they could hear what she was thinking, surely she would be homeless again, and she wasn't about to let that happen.

As soon as the car pulled into the driveway at home and the girls unloaded from the vehicle, Niko followed them into the house. She let Portia explain to Kenzi that she was leaving before she left, before Niko turned to her friend.

"Wanna help me out of this thing?" she asked, motioning toward her corset.

"Sure thing, sweetheart. What happened to you? You look out of it." Kenzi answered, as she circled to Niko's back.

"I guess I just got a better explanation of the way these people work. I got the beauty drained out of me by some dark fae, I got my life threatened by Vex, and I got dragged around by Evony and used as a distraction so they could get Dyson. And the worst part of it is...I understand why they do the things they do. It's not a shock to me. I never wanted to be used as a pawn against Dyson. Not for a second. But I also didn't want to be locked in Vex's office the rest of the day." Niko said, looking down, feeling the corset loosening with every lace Kenzi pulled free.

"It helped out a lot. You going with Vex. It was easier for us to split up and find the girl. We don't fault you for anything." Kenzi said, pausing in her work, pursing her lips. "I told you." she said.

"Told me what?"

"That Vex is bat shit crazy and a killer." Kenzi said.

"He didn't kill me though. In fact, he actually saved my ass from the creepy tall blond fae that wanted to suck my beauty out of me." Niko replied softly.

"Please tell me you don't have some horrible case of Stockholm Syndrome. That's about the last thing you need." she said. Niko could just imagine the roll of her silvery blue eyes. "You're set, honey."

"I don't know what I have. Recurring mental trauma from being dropped on my head, perhaps?" Niko said, holding the corset to her chest as she turned to smirk at her friend. "All I know is that I'm scheduled for a major vacation. No more Fae adventures for me. For a little while at least. I've had enough close encounters to last me a couple weeks."

"I understand that completely. I cant even count on two hands the amount of times my life's been on the line anymore. But I know that Bo will always come rescue me. Or Dyson. Or Hale. And we all have your back too. So when you come out of your hiatus, we'll be here." Kenzi said, her voice holding affection toward Niko, and everyone she mentioned. She truly felt safe here, and Niko was glad for that.

"Yeah. Maybe." Niko said. "I'm gonna go lay in the tub for a week, so if you'll excuse me." she added, giving Kenzi a flick of the wrist wave before disappearing up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

The next case that Kenzi took on was a personal one. For a friend that both Niko and Kenzi had known in their prior days. Before they had settled down. Despite Kenzi practically begging Niko to join, she had opted to sit this one out. She still wasn't ready to get involved in any sort of fae business. Plus, there wasn't a spot for her in this little soiree. Dyson and Bo had decided to pose as a married couple in order to infiltrate some sort of upscale country club, with Kenzi posing as an employee. Niko wasn't quite into that. She decided she'd stay home and man the house instead. It left her out of the paycheck, which was a major downside, but she'd live. Bo was a much more understanding housemate than she had expected, so staying home from a job was much easier than she had thought. Not to mention, they had been a lot more forgiving than she had expected. Even Dyson had let the little sex dungeon incident slide.

As she wandered around the house, blaring miscellaneous industrial music from her laptop that she had plugged into a set of pretty wicked speakers, she decided that it was a perfect time to take a hot bubble bath. She had the house to herself for the next couple of hours while the girls and Dyson got things squared away at the country club. She was totally taking advantage of the bath and the ability to walk around the house naked. She stripped down and started the bath, perching on the edge of the tub, feeling awfully classy with a glass of red wine in hand. While red wasn't her favorite by any means, it was all they had left in the house. They went through wine like cop shops went through doughnuts, and sometimes they forgot to replace their collection. Niko found she didn't mind being alone. she had familiarized herself with the weapon selection, and every single nook and cranny of the house. If a Fae broke in, they had better over power her first, or they'd be bleeding all over the floor.

As soon as the water was full enough, with the perfect amount of bubbles, Niko stepped in and sank down, taking a relaxed deep breath and letting her mind wander as she relaxed. She was really beginning to enjoy her life, despite the overhanging threat of death on a daily basis. She still hadn't managed to find a fae to claim her, so she didn't have protection, but that was okay. If she died, it was meant to happen. She would fight tooth and nail, to be sure. She had dodged enough bullets in her lifetime, but sometimes you couldn't avoid everything. Letting fear get in the way of living was a common thing for most people, but not for Niko. She learned more and more with every day that passed. About the Fae. And about herself. She found that she was stronger than she gave herself credit for. Even Dyson and Hale were pleasantly surprised with her ability to stand up to the fae. To defend herself with wit and weapons. Life on the street had taught her a lot of valuable lessons that she was applying to life with the fae.

After a time, she reached her hand out to grab her wine glass, and felt it being pressed into her palm. Eyes shooting open with a gasp, she dropped the glass and it's contents into the tub, staring wide-eyed at the person responsible for scaring the living hell out of her.

"I've come to collect." Vex said with a grin, sitting on the edge of the tub, smirking down at Niko.

"Jesus. Fucking. Christ." Niko said, clipping the words. She stared at him as she caught her breath. "No heads up or anything? You're kind of rude, you know that? Also, I've sworn off fae."

"You never gave me your number, love. How am I to contact you?" he said, as if it was the most obvious answer ever. "Also, as I've indicated before, you have no choice in the matter. You owe me. You'll do as I say, or I will make you" he added, leaving no room for argument.

"Not barge into the house. Bo and Kenzi are going to be back pretty soon, and they're going to be pretty pissed that you're here." Niko said, glaring at him as she dug the wine glass out of the tub. It was in pieces at this point. She frowned at the broken glass in her hand and pursed her lips.

"Well then I suggest you get out of that tub and get dressed. You owe me." Vex repeated simply. "And watch for glass."

"It'd be your fault if I get cut, you raging jackass." Niko quipped, annoyed that she now had to attempt to dodge some broken glass that she couldn't see, as well as try to hide her naked body from Vex.

"I shan't take blame for your alcoholism, darling. That's all on you." he said, standing and smirking.

"I'm not an alcoholic. I'm a liquor connoisseur. Now turn around so I can stand up."

"Which is exactly why I'm collecting. You see, I'm short a bartender, now that Silas is...taken care of. You needed a job, I need a new employee. Really this shouldn't even count as collecting on my debt, but I'm having a hard time finding a decent worker." Vex said, explaining the reasoning behind his sudden appearance. Much to Niko's surprise, he actually turned his back to her to let her stand.

"And If I don't." Niko asked, taking a sharp inhale as her foot found one of the shards of glass she had been avoiding.

"There is no 'you don't'. You now work for me. And I'm taking you shopping. I see you have very little by way of appropriate club clothing." Vex responded, glancing sidelong out of his eyes checking to see if Niko was well enough to step out of the tub without help.

"You went through my clothes too?" Niko grumbled, tightening the towel around her body and stepping gingerly out of the tub, avoiding the tender, glass stabbed part of her foot. Luckily it was in the arch and she could step out.

"I may have." Vex responded as if it were no big deal.

"You're insane. Also, can you look in the cabinet behind the mirror for like...bandaid or something. I have to get this shrapnel out of my foot." Niko said, hobbling over to the toilet and dropping the lid. She lowered herself down onto the porcelain, lifting her foot to get a look at the damage.

As Vex seemed to follow her request, she frowned at the rather large piece of glass lodged in her skin. It had given her minor pain before she looked at it, but now that she saw it, it began to absolutely throb. She lifted her gaze as Vex returned, a rag in hand.

"No bandages. Just this. You people live like barbarians. And I'm not insane. It's a logical request." he said, glancing at the wound himself and raising a brow. "Suppose you're gonna blame that one on me too."

"Well, you did scare the shit out of me, causing me to drop the glass, so yeah. It's your fault. You now officially owe me... A bottle of wine." Niko said, grabbing the edge of the glass.

"You're going to hurt yourself more. Let me do it. If you're going to blame me, I might as well fix it." Vex said, seeming irritated. He lightly pushed Niko's hand out of the way, making sure not to cut the girls hand, before he handed her the washcloth to hold on to. "You ready?"

"Just get it out." Niko retorted, frowning. She found herself clutching the side of the toilet as Vex quickly pulled the glass from her skin, leaving a rather sizable gash. She immediately covered the wound with the damp cloth, collecting the blood that was welling up now that it was no longer blocked by glass. "You're nice when you want to be."

"Oi, don't tell anyone. Plus. This was in a roundabout way, my fault. But you're not getting out of your debt. You're still my new bartender. And you're starting tonight. After we get you outfitted appropriately. And I'm not replacing the wine. You're the one drinking in the bathtub. That's dangerous you know." he responded, tossing the glass into the trash and washing his hands. "We'll need to stop by the club to get some proper bandages on the way. Now go get dressed. We're wasting time, and I'd rather not get caught up in any light fae nonsense."

"Then why are you here?" Niko asked, grabbing the windowsill to assist her in standing. She stood and limped to her room, Vex in tow.

"I told you. I'm collecting my debt." Vex said, helping Niko step into her undergarments, and letting her hold his shoulders as she stepping into her jeans.

"Oh right. That." Niko retorted, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. "I'm sure there were other ways to get to me aside from showing up here." she said sarcastically, pulling a shirt over her head, and moving to the mirror to quickly do a swipe of eyeliner on each eye, and pocketing a stick of chapstick. "I'm ready. But don't expect me to hold the complaints. This shit hurts."

"Try to keep it to a bare minimum. I do so hate hearing women's useless complaining prattle. Plus, I can't let a little wound stop me from collecting." Vex said, smirking, before disappearing down the stairs to let Niko struggle on her own.

She couldn't contain the deep scowl that was plastered on her face as she had to hold her black flip flops in one hand as she pressed her back against the wall and slowly made her way down the stairs. She wanted nothing more than to maim Vex in the worst way possible, but when her thoughts traveled back to the sex dungeon, she had a sneaking suspicion that he would probably like it. Shaking her head, she continued her journey down the stairs. It was a grueling process. Her foot was creating a horrible agony, and dripping blood everywhere.

"Oi, you're making a mess." Vex said, pointing to the trail down the stairs.

"No shit, sherlock. I have a giant gaping wound, and no bandaids."

"A bandaid isn't going to cover that." Vex responded, his face straight as he watched her awkwardly hop down one stair at a time, trying not to set her injured foot down. "Oh for the love of..." he muttered before moving up the half that she hadn't made it down yet. He joined her on the stairs and slung one of her arms across his shoulders, clenching his teeth in irritation.

"I could have done it myself." Niko said, just as annoyed as he was. She enjoyed depending on people about as much as she enjoyed being indebted to people, which was not at all.

"And it would have taken you the entirety of the next century. Unlike you, I have things to do today. I can't waste time watching you gimp down a flight of stairs. You should be thanking me for helping." Vex retorted when they finally made it to the bottom landing.

"You're the one that decided that you needed to collect your imagined debt today. You're also the one who thought it would be an excellent idea to sneak up on helpless little ole me in the tub. You're also-"

"Enough. Jesus. Do you ever stop flapping that pretty little jaw of yours? " Vex snapped, stepping away from her to let her hobble to the door and follow him to his car.

"Only when there's something else to occupy my mouth." Niko shot back, letting him take that as he would. She hopped all the way to the passenger door and opened it, letting herself in. Why in the name of all things holy she was getting in a vehicle with him, she wasn't entirely sure. She figured it was because as he said, she didn't have much wiggle room. And he promised bandages, which was apparently a rarity in Bo's home. "What? No witty comeback. For being millenia's old, you're awfully slow on the uptake." she added, prodding him.

"Don't bleed in my car." Vex replied, his jaw clearly clenched tight, a tic moving as he clutched the wheel and started the vehicle.

"Can't make any promises." Niko shot back, rolling her eyes and leaning back in the seat.

If she would have imagined their relationship the first time they met, she wasn't sure this scenario would have crossed her mind. She would have never guessed he was a dark fae favorite. And dangerous as all hell. But he had a different side to him, whether he was willing to address that or not. Despite being entirely irritated with her, he still helped her out of the tub. And into her clothes while blankly staring at the wall and not at her unclothed body. That, more than anything had surprised her, considering he generally wasted no time in slowly letting his eyes wander up and down her body. He was a pain in the ass, that much was glaringly obvious. And he had horrible timing. And he was pushy and controlling. There was a darkness that surrounded him like an invisible cloud of smoke. But there was something else there, and Niko was curious as to what exactly Vex had hiding under the surface. She also wondered how difficult it would be to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

She hadn't expected him to actually take her shopping, but apparently he wasn't kidding when he said her clothes weren't good enough to work in Carpe Noctem. Not that she had actually wanted to job, but it appeared that Vex wouldn't take no for an answer. After they stopped at the club to patch up her foot, they left again, only to drive an hour away to some strip mall full of goth stores. Vex had given her a drink that contained some sort of fae painkiller. Despite her attempts not to drink the stuff, as she didn't trust it as far as she could throw it, Vex used his abilities to force her to drink it. He also covered her mouth with his hand to ensure she didn't spit it out. Apparently his abilities didn't cover the mouth. Which was probably much to his dismay, as Niko made damn sure to continue chattering the entire ride to the stores. She wasn't about to give him the solace of silence. Not when he had forced her to drink some alien concoction. She didn't like being forced to do things. Ever. And he had suffered for that one, of that she was sure.

By the time they reached the shopping plaza, Vex looked as if he'd rather kill her and hide her in a ditch somewhere rather than take her shopping. But he didn't. Instead, he parked his car and quickly removed himself from the vehicle, waiting for Niko to exit the car as well. She could see him outside the car, running his fingers through his hair in a manner that said he was beyond stressed out. And irritated. With a smirk, she slowly stood, placing her injured foot on the ground to test it. To her surprise, the pain was actually manageable. Sure, there was a small sting there, but it was more of an annoyance than an excruciating and crippling agony. More like a paper cut than a stab wound. She could feel Vex's dark gaze on her, a self righteous, smug look on his face. Niko merely rolled her eyes in his direction.

"I wouldn't steer you wrong, love. You've gotta learn to trust ole' Vex if you want to work at my club." he said as she joined is side to walk with him into the first store.

"That's the thing though. I _don't _want to work for you." Niko replied, still keeping a slow pace, as if to not disturb whatever Vex had made her ingest. "What was it that you made me drink?"

"Fae magic." He said, waggling his fingers in a mystical way.

"Obviously. But what kind. Is it going to kill me? Make me sick? I don't trust you or anything you have to coerce me into taking." Niko said, keeping the glare in place as she walked with him. He was infuriating. And still, she was intrigued. She couldn't shake the interest in him. For whatever reason, she was stuck.

"If I wanted you dead, darling, you'd be dead. It's a painkiller. It'll wear off in a couple of hours though, so you might want to pick up the pace. I don't have all day." Vex responded, the grin falling from his face. He snapped his fingers in a manner that told her to hurry.

"I didn't ask you to take me shopping, bud. Oh, by the way, I don't have the money to throw down on expensive goth kid clothes. I'm sitting out the current case. Because I wanted a break from _you _people." Niko said, picking up her pace despite the fact that she didn't particularly want to do anything that made Vex think she was following his orders.

"Us people? You're sounding an awful lot like some sort of racist. Are you racist darling? Because that's going to create a whole lot of problems for you." Vex replied, pointedly ignoring her statement about money. Or lack thereof.

"It's nothing to do with race. Now species...that's an entirely different situation." Niko shot back, walking through the door that Vex was holding open for her. "Such a gentleman." she said sarcastically.

"I highly suggest you keep your distaste for us a secret. Take it to your grave. If any of 'my people' figure out you hate us, you'll be dead before you can say 'Oh, Vexxy help me'. he said, mocking a distressed female tone. His dark eyes glittered that suspicious look that Niko was becoming so accustomed to. A look that said Vex was not up to anything good. "Now, you can pick out your own things. But you will run them by me. And if I don't agree to it, I get to pick out something for you."

"Do you take all of your female employees shopping? Or do you just like me in particular?" Niko asked, prodding him, digging for information. There had to be some reasoning behind him coming to collect her at the house and dragging her out.

"That's my business. Now off you go." He replied, placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her to face the store.

Niko rolled her eyes as soon as her back was to the infuriating man. She wasn't about to let on that she was actually rather pleased that she essentially had an open invitation to pick out whatever she wanted. She may not have looked the part, but she could do some major damage in a store like this. She was mentally drooling over the corsets on the wall. If it were up to her, she'd get every item in the store. It was a paradise for people like her. She'd have to remember to tell Kenzi about this place. Furrowing her brow, she glanced down at her feet. Kenzi. She couldn't tell Kenzi about this. The girl had warned Niko over and over about getting wrapped up with Vex. He was dangerous. And Niko had seen that first hand. Hell, Vex had even threatened her, sharp object to her ribs and everything. No, her roommates couldn't know. Her involvement with the Mesmer and the club had to be a secret. She couldn't share this with them. She couldn't share it with anybody. And that made it all the more dangerous.

Shaking free of the warning bells going off in her head, she finally turned her attention to the racks of clothes in front of her. She could feel Vex's presence in the store, hovering close enough to her to get a good look at what she was sifting through. He clearly wanted her to let him have a say in what she picked out, but she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. He apparently was under the impression that she could not dress herself. She'd prove him wrong, that was for damn sure. Just because she didn't own stuff like this didn't mean that she didn't know how to wear it. She'd have closets full of this had she ever had the funds to do so. Him letting her buy anything she wanted was a bad decision on his part. As much as she wanted to refuse because she knew it would bite her in the ass later, she couldn't. This was too much to be dangled in front of her. He really knew how to push a girls buttons. Or just hers. She didn't want to think about Vex with other girls.

Her head shot up as she looked up at him. He was watching her, his dark eyes intent. The smug manner seemed to be a permanent expression. She hoped to whatever higher power that be that his powers didn't include reading minds. Because that would make things incredibly awkward. She had let her brain wander into the 'claim' territory. And not a claim on her. She had sworn off being with anyone a long time ago. After her ex had pulled his shit with her, she didn't want anything to do with another man as long as she lived. And with her previous dangerous lifestyle, that could have been rather short. Hell, now it could be short. But she was dead set on being alone. Friends were fine. As long as nothing strayed into the relationship territory. She did _not_ want that. Ever. And yet her brain had locked up when she imagined Vex taking another girl shopping. Watching them like he was watching her. Running his eyes over their body like he did to her. And she didn't like the way it made her feel. Possessive. Narrowing her eyes at him, she scowled lightly.

"The fuck are you staring at?" she snapped.

"Just wondering if you're actually going to pick something out and try it on, or if I'm going to have to interfere and _make_ you. Believe me, I'm not above...assisting you into the dressing room." he said, a grin touching his lips.

"Why can't you be like most dudes and sit on the bench like a good little companion?" Niko asked, frowning at him.

"Because I'm not most dudes."

"I've heard that one before." Niko retorted, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure. You see the difference is, and I really shouldn't have to explain this," he began, moving around the clothes rack to her side, placing his hand on her lower back, wrapping it slowly around her her hip, "Is that I'm not human. I'm much older, and much more lethal than anyone you have ever met. And you know it. Throw whatever you think you know about men out the window, love. Because none of that will help you even a little when you're around me." he muttered, his lips dangerously close to her ear.

"There's where you're wrong, sir." Niko said, doing a quick spin to get out of his grasp and turn to face him. "You're a lot more similar to them than you think. You may be older. And you're certainly deadlier. But eons of power doesn't stop humans from using intimidation tactics to get someone eating out of their palm. You want me to work for you and like it? Drop your 'better than you because i'm fae' shit. I can learn to respect you, Vex, but you're going to have to earn it. None of this seduce bullshit. You've got it in you. You helped me with my injury early. Granted you were behind it, but you've got it. So quit acting like a giant dickhead. I know what you are and what you can do. But I do _not _fear you. Because fear is a killer." Niko said, taking steps toward him. By the time she was done speaking, she was as close to him as he had been to her moments earlier. Lifting her hand to slowly snake up the side of his face to the back of his head, she curled her fingers into his hair and pulled lightly. "I can play the game just as good as you, dear. You'd do well to remember that." she said softly into his ear before letting go and moving away.

She turned on her heel and moved away to a different rack as if nothing had just happened. She didn't need to look over her shoulder to see his look of utter shock. While he was certainly buddy buddy with the Morrigan, Niko would have bet money on the fact that he was not accustomed to humans speaking to him like that. Especially not humans he virtually just met. And Niko had meant every word she said. She wasn't about to let him win just because he had more power than her. A woman's powers lay not in any fae ability. And despite her quiet nature, Niko could wield her feminine wiles just as good as the next girl. She was no stranger to playing games to get what she wanted. She knew she was a looker. And it had helped her out immensely when she and Kenzi had to jump from con job to con job to have enough money to feed themselves. She didn't like having to resort to anything like that, but she sure as hell would. It might be the only thing that kept her off thin ice with Vex. She wasn't sure she liked the idea of working in Carpe Noctem, but she'd do it anyway, and she'd learn to hold her own. She had to if she wanted to survive.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note:  
Seriously readers, I appreciate you so very much. Even if you're just popping in to scan it real quick-like, you are awesome.  
To my reviewer's, Your kind words keep me writing. Otherwise these scenarios are stuck in this cave of a brain that I have.  
Thank you.  
These chapters seem to be getting longer and longer as I go.  
So prepare yourselves ;)  
-Hallow  
_~*~

Adjusting into a schedule that fit hiding her club hours had become more tedious as the days went on. She was waking up later in the day, usually after Bo and Kenzi disappeared off to do whatever case it was they had picked up, and Niko had the house to herself. Vex had spent the first week with her at the club. Behind the bar teaching her the ins and outs of bar tending. She was rather surprised that he was as good at it as he was. She had to frequently remind herself that he was much older than her, and probably had hundreds of years of job experience. She also had to remember that so she didn't ask any other stupid question. If it didn't pertain directly to the job, she kept her mouth shut. Last time she let curiosity get the best of her, she hadn't enjoyed the outcome.

Though there hadn't been any more incidents. She had since ceased joining Bo and Kenzi on their cases constantly, though she'd tag along here and there if it didn't interfere with her new job. She knew the both of them were getting suspicious, but she continued to hide it. She had to. There was no way in hell they would understand that she had to do this. That she had owed Vex. She figured that if she just came clean about it, they might understand, but they would more than likely also find a way to break her out of it. And if she were being completely honest with herself, she was actually starting to like her job. It had been difficult to swallow the fact that it was a dark fae feeding ground and that she was not, under any circumstances, to interfere with a feeding Fae. If human's allowed it, then she had to let it go. She did her absolute best to let it slide, but sometimes, it was a little too much for even her to stomach. There were occasions where things got a little gruesome.

She found herself behind the bar again this evening, which was not any different than any other time. Sometimes Vex was there, and sometimes he wasn't. She had figured out that he had at least five different businesses that he either owned himself or was the overseer. How the hell he juggled all of it, she didn't know. And she didn't ask. After their little shopping trip, and after the training period, Vex had made himself scarce. And so had any other Fae that had wanted a piece of her. Which had shocked her a little. She was human. And _still_ unclaimed. Surely that was a neon sign saying 'eat me' above her head. Apparently employees were off limits. At least that was what she had told herself. Even Kaden, who was a regular of Carpe Noctem, had left her alone. For the most part. Every now and again he'd lure a pretty girl to the bar, order her a drink, and then drain her bit by bit in front of Niko. As if to say '_you dodged a bullet here, pet.'_ As if she didn't know that. She had to thank Vex for that one, even if he _was_ avoiding her.

She spent a good part of the first half of her shift mindlessly slinging drinks across the counter to those who ordered them. She knew damn well that she was getting all sorts of male glances with her choice if attire this evening. The skintight white corset with fake blood splatter on it was definitely a conversation piece, and she knew exactly how to clothe herself to match and draw eyes. If there were any bartender that made extra money simply based on looks, it was her. She was making a killing in tips this evening. She'd have to remember later to dress accordingly. It was the first night she had gotten ballsy with the clothes that Vex had oh-so-kindly insisted she acquire. The short white frayed shorts hugged her bottom, with just enough cheek showing. But not enough to make her look too stripper-esque. She had attached her sheer white stockings to a garter belt underneath the shorts, also white with red accents. Surprisingly, she had opted for red heels as well, making sure that she packed a punch with her appearance. She was sure that it was the case. Her long dark hair was curled and twisted up into a messy bun on the side of her neck, bearing the other side, and the blood red ribbon that encircled it. Her intriguing eyes were lined in heavy black with a cat-eye tail completing the edge, and her lips were painted a deep red. Her red lacquered nails drummed idly on the dark counter, waiting for her next customer.

Many of the people were on the floor tonight. It was one of the busiest evenings she had witnessed since she began working, and she had to mentally talk herself out of being too overwhelmed to function. She wasn't prone to panic, but sometimes, things just got a little out of control. The amount of people on the floor meant that there was some sort of feeding fest going on. She made a point not to look too hard into the crowd. While she enjoyed viewing the attire of other club-goers, sometimes she got a faceful of a feeding, and that was not what she wanted to see. It got a little graphic at times. Sure, the pain dungeon was still in commission, but it had a couple of changes since Ba'al left. It was more of a Dominatrix Den than some sick situation that could seriously permanently injure someone. Which was a small comfort. Niko had heard all about the prior happenings in the VIP area from passing conversation at the bar. And a bit from being involved in that particular case. It wasn't something she ever really wanted reinstated. Not while she worked there. Not that it was her choice. Whatever drew the biggest crowd was what Vex was more than likely apt to do.

"You look astounding this evening." a voice came from in front of her. Niko's eyes snapped into focus for long enough to see Kaden lingering at the bar, perched neatly on a bar stool. He was clad in his usual leather pants and fishnet shirt, exposing peeks of his toned chest and pierced nipples. Niko had to contain her eyeroll. Vex made it pretty clear that she was to be respectful to his clientele while she was on the clock. If she wanted to slug someone in the gut during off-hours, that was her prerogative. But she was to be friendly and flirty during business hours. He must have known how much that irked her. He certainly didn't exist to make her life easier.

"Thank you." she responded simply. "No dinner this evening?" she asked sarcastically. No matter how much Vex would get on her case for this one, she couldn't bring herself to be friendly with Kaden. He was a creep.

"Not yet. I haven't found the one." he replied simply, a small smirk turning up the corners of his lips. His ice blue eyes twinkled in amusement at her tone. If he wasn't a fae, he would have been breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Lovely. You're not going to find her up here." Niko retorted, moving away for a moment to throw together a Johnny Vegas for a girl who didn't look a day over 17. After eyeing her I.D., and glancing at her face, Niko tossed the drink over. The slitted cat eyes were enough to indicate that the girl was also Fae. Niko was learning to recognize the indicators.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that." Kaden replied cryptically.

"If you're thinking I'm going to let you use me as your beauty buffet again, you've got another thing coming." Niko said, glaring at him openly.

"Of course not. I wouldn't make that mistake again. Vex doesn't appreciate us feeding on his staff. Finding decent help around here is difficult enough." Kaden said, looking rather dejected at his own statement. "Though if you ever desire...company, I can resist the feed."

"No. I'd rather buy a hooker." Niko said, a fake sweet grin on her face.

"Come now. I'm not a bad man." Kaden replied, leaning forward on his elbows, looking up at her from under his brow, his eyes still holding the twinkle. His hand reached out and gently stroked the top of Niko's hand that was resting upon the bar.

"And I'm the Queen of England." Niko shot back, jerking her hand back.

"You could be my queen." Kaden responded, shooting a heartbreaking smile in her direction.

"Ew." Niko retorted in a flat tone. "Don't you have anything better to do with your time? The floor is packed. Go harass someone else." She prodded.

"Now now, beautiful. You wouldn't want me to let slip to Vex that you're being rude to customers, now would you?" he asked, tilting his head.

"You don't count as a customer. You haven't purchased anything." Niko countered.

"I'll take a Black Orgasm." he shot back, grinning.

Rolling her eyes, she turned her back to him to make the drink. She poured the vodka in, tossing in the blue curacao and peach schnapps, and then quickly the sloe gin. Turning around, she slid it to him, surprised that it hadn't spilled a drop with the velocity at which she had shoved it toward him. Luckily for her, a group of people crowded the bar before Kaden could say much more. She took his payment and made to give him back his change, but he had disappeared. Shaking her head, she turned back to busy herself with the new slew of orders requested of her. The new group had been the beginning of a rush that had taken up the better part of two hours to get through. It kept her busy, so she didn't mind much, but she was desperately wishing it was her break time already. She wanted a few moments to slip out of her heels to give her feet a rest. She may have looked excellent tonight, but as always, there was a price to beauty, and she was most definitely paying it. A hot bath was in order tonight, that was all she knew.

As the clock hit 1a.m., the next bartender came in to relieve her for a little while. The club was open much later than normal alcohol serving establishments, until about 4 a.m. Niko had usually pulled the all night shifts. Which was fine, considering she slept almost all day anyway. She got a half hour break, and then the rest of the night would be a cinch. She let her legs carry her through the back to the stairs that would either lead down to the Dom Den, or to a flight of stairs that led upward, to the roof. She took the ascending flight and pushed open the door at the top, feeling the cool evening breeze on her exposed skin. Reveling in the feeling she took a deep breath and moved to the large cement block that held the fans in place. Propping herself up onto the spot, she slipped her heels off and sat cross legged, leaning back slightly so she could get a good look at the sky. Jumping a little, she pulled her blaring phone out of her pocket and flipped it open.

"Yo."

_"Niko? Where are you. We've got a major problem." _Kenzi said from the other end.

"What's going on?" Niko asked, worry creeping into her tone.

_"Well. Bo-Bo went into super sad anti relationship mode.. Dyson's MIA, and he's not answering her calls. We have some major best bud damage control to do. She's torn up. She's worried he's not coming back. Just when they were finally getting together too." _Kenzi said, talking quicker than usual.

"I figured it was going that way. That bastard. I don't understand what the flying fuck his issue is. It went from snark to sadness, then, eh?" Niko replied, reminding her friend that she wasn't _that_ out of the loop.

"_Oh right. Sorry. I forget that you've witnessed some of the mourning sometimes considering I don't see you as much anymore. What the hell have you been doing anyway? Do you have a boyfriend? Because if you're hiding a boy, I'm totally going to kick your ass. You can't hide that shit from me." _She said, scolding.

"No boys." Niko said, grinning into the reciever. "And I can't tell you where I am. You'd get all wierd protective and shit. I'll pick up a bunch of Ice cream and wine on the way home though. I'll be around in a couple of hours."

"_Oh no. You're not getting out of this that easy. You know I can go to Hale and have him trace the call, right? Is that music I hear in the background?"_

Niko narrowed her eyes and pulled the phone away from her ear in order to see if Kenzi could actually hear the relentless bass of the industrial music pounding from below. Sure enough, it was loud enough to transfer to the other end. "Um. Yeah? Ok fine. I'm at Carpe Noctem. Vex made me get a job here. He said I owed him one because he saved my life. I'm fine though, Kenz. I promise. It's actually not a bad gig."

_"That rat bastard. Well, at least I know where to look if you go missing."_ She replied. "_Triple chocolate brownie, Birthday cake, and dark chocolate cherry." _She added, listing off some ice cream that would surely be needed.

"I'm not going to come up missing. Vex doesn't bother me much anymore. It's just that damn Kaden. Swear to god he's a creep." Niko defended. "And I got it. Bo shall have an astoundingly spectacular buffet of ice cream, chocolate, wine, and chick flicks to help her overcome Lassie." she added.

_"Don't let him hear you call him that." _Kenzi said, though Niko could tell she was grinning on the other end. "_Guess i'll see you later then. See ya, twinny. Oh, by the way, we're working a new case. We might need a little bit of intuition from you. And I need a freaking break. But anyway. I'll catch you when you get home. And don't think you're getting out of the serious earful you're going to get for not telling me about your job. I told you to stay away from him" _she said.

"Okay, okay. I'll prepare myself to get my ass chewed." Niko said, unable to hide the amusement in her voice.

_"You better. We're officially fighting." _Kenzi said, trying to sound serious.

"Ahuh. I'm gonna let you go now. Trying to enjoy the two seconds of free alone time that I get tonight." Niko said.

_"Yeah, well enjoy it while it lasts. Because I'm not letting you out of my sight starting tomorrow morning. Or is it this morning? Regardless, you have officially warranted a babysitter." _Kenzi said.

"I seriously hope you're kidding." Niko said, mouth going to a flat line.

"_I'm seriously not. Vex?! Of all people!" _she said, sounding incredulous.

"Yeah. Vex. Really though. I'm out. I'll see you in a few hours."

Niko clicked the phone shut before Kenzi got a chance to get a word in edgewise, and set it next to her. She had another twenty minutes to blow on break, and she wasn't too keen on walking around just yet. Her feet still needed some recuperation time. And despite the pain, she couldn't even tell herself to never wear heels again. She just felt too confident to scratch them out of her wardrobe. Pulling her E-Cig out of her pocket, she took an inhale, watching as the tip lit up, casting a weak glow around her face. The taste of cloves hit her tongue in a mild assault before she exhaled. She had to mentally prepare herself for dealing with a mourning Bo. She cared deeply for the woman, but she also wasn't always the greatest person to be around when one was mourning the loss of a relationship. Her sarcastic comments could be rather off-putting. As far as she was concerned, people were much better off alone. Getting tangled up in someone else and all of their bullshit was often too difficult. Not to mention that most men couldn't handle Niko or the strange habits she had. One day she'd be a hermit, completely avoiding the world, the next she'd be out, doing whatever it was that she could possibly desire. Or they misunderstood her sarcasm. She had been called 'extremely negative' by more than one person. Shrugging the thoughts away, she decided she'd give it a shot anyway. Worst that could happen was that she'd upset Bo further.

"You know there's a break room."

Turning around, Niko raised an eyebrow to Vex, who had seemingly come out of nowhere to join her on the roof. "Yeah. I don't like the break room. It's stifling. And there's always a shit ton of people in there. Is the roof off limits or something?"

"No. Not off limits. I'd just prefer that my employees stay where I can see them. I don't need any funny business going on up here." he responded.

"Right, because I'm the first one that would pull any 'funny business'." Niko said, rolling her eyes. She found she did that quite frequently around Vex. He seemed to know all the right things to say to irritate the living hell out of her.

"I wouldn't put anything past you." Vex retorted. He moved to the cement pedestal as well and lowered himself down next to her. "Sounds like you've got some ice cream party going on."

"Can you maybe kindly quit listening in on my phone calls?" Niko asked, narrowing her eyes.

"As soon as you start paying my clients the respect they deserve." he responded, keeping his face a mask of disinterest.

"If you're referring to Kaden, then you can forget about that. I don't appreciate the way he's always lingering around. I'm scared to go to my damn car at the end of the night." Niko snapped back, keeping her glare fixed solidly on Vex.

"Keep dressing like that, and you'll have more than just Kaden to worry about, love. There's a whole slew of dark fae who would just _love_ to make you their thrall." he responded, doing his usual eye-feast glance.

"You bought me this shit, dude. I didn't ask for it. You made it pretty clear that I needed to look 'appropriate' for your fucking establishment. Because apparently me and the rest of my wardrobe weren't good enough to grace your presence." Niko retorted, angrily glaring at him.

"Oh please. Don't start a pity party. You don't understand my motives, and I don't feel like sharing them with you. So get over it, yeah? You've got a fancy new set of clothes. And I even resisted collecting another debt on behalf of the little shopping trip." He said, eyes glittering, amusement and irritation battling for control.

"The shopping trip that you dragged me on."

"Regardless. You love the attention. I can see it in your eyes every time a man tips you well. Or when you get eye fucked by every other fishnet clad kid on the dance floor. Don't think I don't notice sweetheart. I don't blame them though. For being slightly lazy in your prior appearance, you sure clean up nice. I'd be lying if I pretended that I didn't get a couple good eyefuls." he said, pushing her farther into anger. And he knew he was doing it.

"I think... that I pretty much hate you." Niko said, her face burning red, as her gaze dropped down to the gravel. She hadn't meant to let Vex prod her into vulnerability, but it had happened anyway. He had poked too far, and she had lost the upper hand. She didn't like losing. To anyone. Especially not anyone as self-assured as Vex.

"Aww, you don't hate me, lovely. You live for the days you see me. You wait for it." he said, pushing her. Mocking her. "Really, darling. You're gorgeous when you're angry. Oh, by the way, don't think your little stunt in the store is going to go unpunished." he continued, enjoying the way her cheeks reddened and her eyes flashed in anger. Just as quickly as he had complimented her, he switched gears and let a serious tone overtake his prior joking one. "I need you to do me a solid tomorrow."

"You're kidding me, right? You insult the shit out of me, and then you expect me to do you a favor? What's in it for me?" Niko said, eyes glaring daggers into the man to her side.

"I wasn't insulting you. Quite the opposite. It's not my fault that you haven't yet learned to stop comparing me to other men." Vex retorted, a shrug of his black-jacket clad shoulders. "And I'm not kidding. As far as what's in it for you, I was thinking you'd do it out of the goodness of your little heart." he added, tilting his head, that infuriating smirk on his face.

"I don't have a heart. Not when it comes to you or any other dark fae. I'm smarter than that. I'm not doing you a favor unless you give me something of value." Niko said, crossing her arms and staring, the look on her face indicating that he'd be shit out of luck on the favor if he argued with her.

"You're learning quick. Alright then. I'll owe you a debt." he said, heaving out a dramatic sigh. "As much as it pains me to be indebted to anyone, I will owe you." he finished, clenching his fist, before gesticulating with a wave of his hand.

"And if I use that debt to quit?" Niko asked slowly, turning things over in her head.

"Doesn't work like that, love. No. Something else." he said, a shake of his head. "You're not getting out of this job that easily."

"Damn. Fine. I'll do it. But give me your word that you won't backpedal on your debt. And grant me one prior condition." she said, hoping that she wasn't pushing it too far. Vex may be more lenient with her than most other Dark Fae, but he was still Dark Fae, and she wasn't entirely sure when enough was enough. And she wasn't sure she'd quit even then.

"You make too many demands." Vex said, rolling his dark eyes and then resting them back on her face. "What is it?"

"Keep Kaden off my ass." she said solidly, watching for any sign of a reaction out of him. He was terribly hard to read. Even with her excellent intuition, Vex was an enigma.

"Oi, why don't you just fuck him and get it over with? He's not going to leave you alone. And I don't blame him. Little human like you. Fiery as hell. It's not often dark fae get refused. Especially not ones of Kaden's...reputation." Vex said.

"Not. Going to. Happen. Ever. I'm serious Vex. I'm agreeing to do you a favor without even knowing what it is, the least you could do is grant me this." Niko said.

"I'm not a genie here to acquiesce to your every whim." he snapped.

"And I'm not your little human bitch, here to do all your dirty work." Niko retorted, stubborn expression locked in place.

"Perhaps not. But if I lay claim to you, and brand you as my own, you'll have no choice in the matter." Vex threatened, a dark threat looming in his gaze.

"You wouldn't..."Niko said, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, wouldn't I? I could do it. And make you play Sub to all of my clients in the sex den. I could make your life a living hell, and still you sit here making demands of me." he said, his accented words dripping with venom.

"You're damn right I do. I'm not going to let you push me around Vex. I'm better than that. Do what you will with that, but know this: I will _never_ even consider doing you any favors if you make good on your threat. Ever. You think you can ruin my life? I can fight back twice as hard. Why do you always have to push me?" Niko said, slipping her feet back into her shoes and standing to leave. Before she could make it very far, she felt the familiar influence of Vex's coercion. She turned to him, by his control. He was standing, hand raised. A sick grin was on his face as he made her move closer to him. Close enough for their noses to almost touch.

"Because I enjoy pissing you off. Because it gets you all sorts of worked up. And because I can." he said lowly, enunciating every word. "Don't forget your place in this world, Nikolae." he growled, his voice sending a quick shiver down Niko's spine.

"Alright. No deal." Niko said back, a sarcastic, sweet grin spreading over her face, eyes flashing. She wasn't about to let him win. Not this time. Not ever. He may have control over her body, but her brain and her voice were her own. She wouldn't ever admit that she downright enjoyed the closeness. She could reach out and kiss him if she wanted to. If she had control over her own movements. She was attracted to him. That was never up for questioning. He was just making it worse with every action he took. She was just sick enough to enjoy the twisted power play they had going on.

" You little...Fine. I'll take care of the Kaden issue." he said, releasing his hold on her abruptly. He shook his head and placed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. "Why in the name of all things did I fucking hire you?"

"Because you're a glutton for punishment." Niko said, smirking. She stepped back from Vex and turned her back to him, letting him get a good view of her backside as she sauntered away, putting an intentional sway to her hips.

"Oh, you have no bloody Idea." he retorted, just quiet enough for her hearing to not pick up the retort. "So you're going to help me out?" he asked, watching her. He had to swallow hard when she turned to glance over her shoulder, a twinkle in her eye and a heartbreaking smile

"Yeah. I'm going to help you out." she said, finally back in her normal tone of voice, as if their power play had never happened. "You gonna tell me what I'm in for? I've got like three seconds left to my break."

Vex moved to join her side as she made toward the door to the interior. He shook his head only slightly, almost unable to believe that she had just won this. If he were honest with himself, he'd admit it was because he was hooked on her and her smart ass little attitude. Her comebacks were always on the dot, never thought out. The chat with Kaden was going to happen before it had even brought it up, but Vex just couldn't resist pushing her, just as much as he suspected she was doing to him. The way the other dark fae looked at her was beginning to get on Vex's nerves. As far as Vex was concerned, he saw her first. Before any of these others had. He could see where her and Kenzi were friends. He could also see that draw of the light side for her. There was no one trying to feed on her over there. No one trying to coerce her into doing anything for them. She helped them because they gave her a choice. It would be difficult for Vex to make that adjustment, but he found he wanted her trust. If only because she seemed deadly loyal to those she cared for. And Vex was becoming jealous of that. Of the affectionate way she spoke of Bo and the other Light Butt-buddies. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, watching the way her calm, collected facade immediately locked into place. His mind wandered to much darker places as images of her in the VIP area flashed through his twisted little mind.

"You're playing manager tomorrow. I have some... Important things to take care of. And I don't trust any of the other dolts to take care of the place. Last time I did that, a red cap ended up dead in an alley, and I was short a bartender. You know the story. You're not foolish enough to cross me, ergo I trust you can manage things for the night." he said, as they neared the back entryway.

"Whatever you say, boss." Niko responded, shrugging, before she wandered off to clock back in.


	10. Chapter 10

Bo was awake still by the time Niko pulled in the driveway, bags of sad-fixers hanging off her arms. She made her way into the house, hobbling a little at the weight of the bags, plus the exhaustion in her body. She desperately wanted a nap, but she was entirely sure that wasn't going to happen. Not with the way Bo was staring at her incredulously. Niko gave her a weak wave, as much as the ton of ice cream would allow. Hobbling on her sore, heeled feet, she moved into the kitchen to put the ice cream away before it melted. She hated melted ice cream. She continued to move around, waiting for Bo to start the conversation. By the way she was staring, Niko figured Kenzi had filled her in on the reasoning behind Niko's absence. And Niko wasn't about to bring it up on her own. She didn't think it was that bad of a gig. Vex was a pain in the ass, but he hadn't actually harmed her thus far, and she was highly doubting that Bo wanted to hear someone sticking up for the Mesmer.

"What? Just say it Bo." Niko said, becoming fed up with the silent stares.

"You could have told us. We care, Niko." she said, a slightly sad look in her eyes.

"I should have. But I didn't. I didn't want you guys to go after Vex. He's just..."

"Insane and dangerous?!" Bo exclaimed, emotion bursting at the seams of her words.

"Perhaps." Niko replied, shrugging. "But he hasn't done shit to me aside from annoy me to death." she added.

"Yet. He could snap any time. He's not stable. I'm worried about you." Bo said.

"That goes both ways. How are you holding up?" Niko asked, her tone softening.

"Don't change the subject." Bo snipped, becoming annoyed.

"Look. If Vex does anything threatening, I will let you know. But until then, I'm fine. Really. It's not a bad job. I just sling drinks all night. No big deal. He's even paying me, despite his insistence that it's a debt I owe him. He even bought me a shit ton of clothes." Niko said, motioning toward her outfit. "I know you need some distraction, B, but can the distraction _not _be chewing my head off for working at Carpe Noctem?"

"Sorry. I'm out of sorts. I'm going insane with worry. Not to mention there's been a rise in UnderFae situations. Just...be careful, yeah?" she asked, slumping down onto the stool on the other side of the island in the kitchen. "I'm just waiting on a callback from Hale before we're on the hunt again." she said.

"Well. I brought Ice Cream, Wine and Chocolate. And I bought coffee. See...Me having a job is helpful." Niko said, raising her eyebrows and making a face.

"Ahuh. I will totally take you up on the coffee." Bo responded.

"Kenzi told me a bit about the situation. I'm willing to help all I can until I have to go in tonight. I get to play manager. Apparently our lovely Mesmer friend has other things to do." Niko said, slipping out of her heels and sighing with relief. Turning to the coffee machine, she started the pot with the quick ease of a caffeine addict.

"Don't you need sleep? You're always out all day." Bo asked.

"Insomniac. Occasionally. Cases keep my brain sharp. I'll be alright." Niko said with a small smile. "I do need to change clothes though."

"Vex bought you that? Talk about creepy. I'm sure he's enjoying it." she said, her eyebrows raised, bringing Vex up again.

"Mmhm. He said my clothes weren't clubby enough. I had to look the part." she replied with a roll of her eyes. "Surprisingly, he's not the creepy one."

"Well. You look great, regardless. Night Time Goth Club Bartender looks good on you." Bo said, grinning.

Niko took that as a huge compliment and smiled genuinely in return. With Bo being a succubus, she went both ways. Complimenting Niko had been sincere. And it had been much appreciated. Getting someone's actual approval of the outfits she picked was a big help in letting her confidence soar. She grinned at Bo one last time before she picked up her shoes and headed upstairs to her small, but homey bedroom and began unlacing the corset. With hiding her new job from Bo and Kenzi, she had to learn to navigate corset cords all on her own. It had taken a bit of work, but she was finally able to get in and out of them in a reasonable amount of time. She was actually rather proud of herself for that one, if she were going to preen. She slipped her black and white striped pants on over her bare legs, glad for something more substantial to cover her legs than merely a pair of white stockings. The black long sleeve shirt fit easily over her torso, the sleeves falling almost to her knuckles. Placing black lace fingerless gloves on her hands, she felt slightly less lazy. Next, her silver bird skull necklace was clasped around her neck, and she moved to her mirror to fix her makeup. After lightening up and making it more appropriate for day-time wear, she let her hair fall out of the side bun she had it in. It fell in loose, messy waves down her back, making her feel more like her normal self. She loved dressing up for the club work, but nothing beat a comfortable outfit. Sliding her knee high black multi-buckle combat boots on, she made her way back downstairs to join Bo, and consume some of the hot black life force liquid.

When she made it back downstairs, Kenzi had joined the gathering in the kitchen, one of the quarts of ice cream in hand, spoon in her mouth. Niko grinned at her friend who had apparently claimed the birthday cake ice cream for herself. Giving the girl a nod of greeting, she made to pour a cup of coffee for Bo, and slid it over to her before getting one for herself. The companionable silence was nice. Despite Bo having her own slew of stuff to mentally handle, she seemed rather with it this morning. Glancing out the window, Niko's eyes watched idly as the sun slowly crept into the sky, signalling another daybreak. Another long day for her. Surprisingly, it didn't bother as she thought it would. She had agreed to help Vex, despite his pain in the ass mannerisms in getting her to agree to it. She wondered what he was up to tonight that was so important he'd leave his club in the care of a human. Whatever it was, she actually sincerely hoped that it all turned out well for her. He kept life interesting. And he was definitely easy on the eyes. Not in the conventional way. Then again, Niko was not conventional herself.

"I see you made it out alive." Kenzi said through a mouthful of ice cream.

"Nonsense. I am but a figment of your imagination." Niko quipped, blowing the rising steam from her mug, attempting to take a sip, but frowning as the liquid burned the tip of her tongue.

"And that's how I know you're not." Kenzi said, smiling. "I can't believe you're actually working there." she added.

"Sometimes I find it difficult to comprehend as well. For being so supposedly nuts, Vex isn't that bad of a dude. Sure, he's got a violent streak three miles wide, but he's actually a pretty alright guy." Niko said with a shrug.

"Oh my god. Dude. You're totally crushing on him." Kenzi said, eyes widening. "I know you! I know when you fancy someone. It's the accent isn't it?" she asked, mocking his UK manner of speaking as she asked if it was in fact, the accent that got at her.

"I don't get crushes. I am incapable of feelings." Niko said flatly, her mouth in a grim line. She didn't want to address this. Not now.

"Hunny, you're lying to yourself." Kenzi said, setting the ice cream down, and wiping her hands on the back of her pants.

"Am not." Niko countered stubbornly. "And quit harassing me. Or I'll take the ice cream back."

"Kenzi has a point. You're awfully willing to help the dude out. He's been nothing but a thorn in our sides since we met him." Bo said, frowning.

"Your sides. Not mine. He hasn't directly done anything to make me dislike him. I can't hate people just because my friends do. I'm all about giving people the benefit of the doubt." Niko said calmly. She hated having to explain herself, but they were her friends and roommates. "Think about it. You guys are always helping people out who nobody else will. People that maybe don't always rub others the right way. But you always push on. Out of the kindness in your hearts. Granted I don't have that...kindness. Not always. But Vex isn't a bad dude. And until he does something to personally hurt me, I'm going to stand by that statement. And that's the last I want to hear of it. I'm not kidding." she finished, giving a stern glare to both of the girls. At least they had the good grace to look reprimanded.

"Soooo the case?" Kenzi said slowly, changing the subject.

"Hale said to meet him in half an hour. It's about ten minutes away, so we have time to grab breakfast." Bo said, gladly joining the new topic. Niko could tell that Bo wasn't convinced, but she wouldn't argue the point further.

Niko wasn't even sure why she was all of a sudden feeling so strongly about the subject herself. But the words had flowed from her mouth, and she had meant every one of them. Even if sticking up for Vex bit her in the ass. She meant what she said. It was pure insanity, of that she was sure. But she hadn't always been known to be logical all the time. Her imagination was thanks to that. She couldn't lump Vex in with all the typical bad-guys, because she truly didn't believe that he was that way. Dark didn't mean Evil. Just as Light did not mean good. People could have the best of intentions, killing in the name of their god, but it was still murder. And that was thought to be the most light, righteous way of life. Albeit, that was a human way of living, but Niko couldn't justify condemning the dude. Maybe it was because she had a thing for him. Maybe they were right. But she wasn't going to tell them that. And she would never, _ever, _let that on to Vex. She'd defend him when he wasn't around, but in his presence, nothing would change. She had no intentions of easing up on the button pushing. He certainly wouldn't.


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's note  
uploading two today because 10 is shorter than usual.  
_:)  
_I have up to 14 written and waiting, but I don't want to overwhelm you all.  
All in good time, my friends._

~*~

The case had taken up most of the morning and early afternoon. They had investigated a dark carnival site full of sideshow freaks. Niko had a bad feeling the whole time, but as they had all been nothing but respectful, she couldn't quite put her finger on why she was uncomfortable. Perhaps it was their demeanor that made her skin crawl. Or the mental image of the bloody body outline on the cement earlier that morning. And the smell. Death lingered at the site of the outline like a cloud, and Niko, for some reason, could sense every single nuance in the area. The way the air shifted, emitting a slight, almost undetectable tang. Iron-heavy. Like blood. She could swear she could feel the spirit still in the vicinity. But that wasn't possible. Fae were real, sure. But ghosts were an entirely different situation. Shivering away the memories as she sat in the Dal next to Kenzi, who had been prodding Bo to pour drinks. They were speaking about Dyson, who had finally decided to turn up after an unexcused absence. Niko had tried to focus on being just as angry with him as the rest of them, but she couldn't shake the case.

Bringing up her feelings would have been moot. They were on a trail at this point, speaking of some mating, neo-pagan ritual that was to take place tonight. Where the Ashe was supposed to mate with the land. Raising a brow, Niko smirked a little at the mental image of the Ashe sticking his man parts in a snake hole or some shit. Clearly she was a little too unhinged to take this situation seriously. The fit of giggles that erupted from her upon her mental image earned her some strange glances from her friends. She had shared, only to appear sane, and Trick, though with a slight upturn of the lips, explained in detail. Though he looked as if he had done it begrudgingly. Because she was human, and that was Fae information. But he shared nonetheless. It had made more sense to Niko after that.

The evening would be spend searching for a neo-pagan ritual, and they had apparently been at a loss of where to look. Carpe Noctem had come up in conversation, but Niko nipped that in the bud. She didn't want the crew to invade the club while she was managing it. That would look bad on her, and she certainly didn't want to invoke the wrath of Vex. Especially not when she fully intended to collect the debt he had agreed to owe her. She wasn't sure what she'd be collecting on. Not yet. But when she found something enraging, she'd certainly be dragging Vex into it. As if he was waiting for her to think of him, her phone began ringing, his name flashing across the screen. She stood, moving to the entrance of the Dal to take the call. She had made Kenzi and Bo swear that her job was just between the three of them. Nobody else needed to know. Dyson had excellent hearing and could probably make out some of the phone call, but not all of it. Not to mention Bo was getting up in his business again, drilling him for reasoning behind his absence. Niko felt bad for her. It had to be difficult to deal with him shoving her off with such ease. He was supposed to love her.

"What?" Niko asked.

_"I need you in early." _Vex spoke into the phone.

"Why?" Niko asked cautiously.

_"Because there's stuff I need to go over with you." _Vex answered, as if she should already know the answer.

"What stuff?" Niko prodded, knowing full well it was going to irritate the piss out of him. She was already moving to the bar to grab her keys, but she'd let Vex believe she was being a pain.

_"Bloody hell, woman. Would you just get here."_ he snapped, indicating that Niko had done what she intended to do.

"I'm not dressed for work." Niko replied, being serious now.

"_I don't bloody care if you come in naked. Just get your ass over here."_ Vex growled.

"Fine. I'll be there in a bit." Niko sighed into the phone before hanging up without so much as a goodbye.

She moved back over to the group and gave them a half smile. "I've gotta take off. If I hear about any rituals, I'll let you know. Someone at...Someone's bound to have heard of something." she said, almost letting the name of the club slip from her tongue.

Bidding her goodbyes, with looks of suspicion following her out, she got into her explorer and headed to the club. She wasn't sure what she was getting herself into. But she had already agreed to do it. And she couldn't take back her agreement now. Not to mention, she was curious as to what Vex had to go over with her. He had sounded more quick to anger than usual on the phone, so she figured it was probably important. Parking in the employee lot, she slid out of her explorer and shut the door behind her, locking the door before she walked into the empty club. She moved with ease to Vex's office and let her hand hover over the door, wondering if knocking was even needed. Deciding against it, she pushed in to see Vex at his desk, a stack of paperwork in front of him.

"Took you bloody long enough." He muttered, only half glancing up from his work.

"I was busy." Niko replied simply.

"Doing what? Gallivanting around with light fae, no doubt. " he said, the distaste evident on his face.

"For one, that's not your business. You're not my boyfriend, father, or keeper. Second, piss off." she said, keeping her tone light.

"I doubt very much any boyfriend of yours could keep you under control. Bloody nutcase, you are." he said, shaking his head.

"They've tried. At great lengths." Niko said, a light frown touching her lips. She hadn't wanted to let that slip. Not to Vex. Kenzi knowing was more than enough. Her past was precisely that. Her past. Nobody else needed to be privy to that information. Especially not the Mesmer.

"Oh? Judging by your regretful expression it's a long, drawn out tale of woe." he replied, his tone indicating that he really didn't give a shit. On the inside, he had tensed up. The thought of anyone laying a hand on her was almost too much for him to deal with. Even if he wasn't ready to address his attachment to her, he could at least admit he was mildly fond of her, and he would ruin the male that made her hush hush about her past.

"Not so much drawn out. Raised hands to me. Shit happens. I'm over it. I've learned to enjoy pain. I guess that's a plus. What did you bring me here so early for?" she asked, moving to the windowsill behind his desk and perching herself on it.

"I've got a lot of paperwork to do. I'm going to show you how to do it. I need to go. There's a big well to do with the high elders, now that the Ashe is out. I assume there's going to be a new one chosen soon." he said.

"I don't know." Niko replied. "I'm human, remember?"

"I bloody wish I could forget." Vex muttered. "Look. Someone here is stealing from me. Since there's an...event elsewhere, putting you in charge will bring the culprit to the forefront. Me being gone is a perfect opportunity." He said. "Come over here. You're not going to be able to learn the paperwork sitting halfway across the room." he said.

Niko sighed a little before sliding off the ledge and moving next to him. Before she had a chance to say a word of protest, he had her under his compulsion for a split second. Long enough to get her close enough to him to pull her down into his lap. As soon as he let her out of his control, she made sure to elbow him good and hard in the gut.

"Quit fucking doing that." she snapped, making to move."I hate when you do your fairy magic nonsense on me. Real good way to build trust there, bud.

"I don't have another chair in here. Sit still." he commanded, wincing at the contact her elbow had made with his stomach.

"This is sexual harassment!" Niko said loudly, still struggling to get away from him.

"Darling, if I sexually harassed you, you would know it. Now sit the fuck still. I don't have time for this shit right now." he growled, low in her ear.

"You don't seem to ever have time for much of anything, do you? Bastard." she snipped, holding dead still. She wasn't about to let him see the effect the closeness had on her. He wanted to think he'd get her back for her shopping situation, he'd have to try a little harder than that. She was a little tougher to break.

"Pain in my ass." Vex retorted, unable to resist the insult slinging. She seemed to bring out the worst in him.

"Tinkerbell." Niko said stubbornly.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just call me that." Vex replied after a short pause to mentally comprehend the audacity the girl had. He also had to mentally collect himself. With her this close to him, he could smell the delicious, sultry smell of amber and vanilla. It was taking all he had not to coerce her onto his desk so he could have his way with her. If only she knew the dark things that drifted through his head. For being someone who enjoyed being Sub, he had some awfully dominant thoughts about this damn brat in his lap. He'd have to figure out how to get this out of his system before it got both of them into a lot of trouble that neither of them needed.

When he was finally able to get over the lingering mental images of her collared and bound, he leaned forward to talk her through exactly what he needed her to do. Thankfully, she seemed intent on learning. She had ceased the sarcastic blow of words and kept silent, only asking questions that pertained to the work at hand. He found he almost enjoyed companionably teaching her his trade in the night club business. This was only a corner of what it took, but she was a quick learner, and he was assured that he would come back and his club would still be intact. When he was finished, he smirked a little and let his hand travel over her hips. She stiffened her spine and stood quickly, looking murderous.

"And you were being so normal too." she muttered.

"I am incapable of normal. How else was I to get you to move?" Vex asked, smirking.

"Oh, I don't know... ask me nicely?" she retorted, frowning.

"Also incapable of." he shot back, standing and grabbing his long black velvet jacket off the back of his large leather chair. "I trust you have this under control."

"Yeah. Oh, hey... would you by any chance know of any like... pagan sex rituals going on tonight?" she asked. If anyone would know, it would be Vex.

"I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff." he retorted, pausing with one arm in his jacket, and one still waiting to be covered. The look on his face was enough to make Niko almost lose her composure. It was definitely a predatory '_i'm going to eat you'_ look.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, dude. You're always too busy being an ass basket to get to know me. Do you or don't you?" she asked, pretending his dark look wasn't getting under her skin.

When he got his other arm situated, he stepped forward, hovering dangerously close to her, as he wrote down an address. He was clearly doing this shit on purpose. And it was winding Niko tight. The joke about a hooker to Kaden the other night was becoming a more tempting thought by the moment. Humans had needs, and Niko wasn't immune to them. The way Vex was torturing her was beyond the irritating pissing contest they had before. No, this was much, much worse. She could feel him looming closer still circling around the back of the chair before smirking to himself and bending lower to nip lightly at her ear.

"You expected me to get you back in private? Oh what fun you'll be." he murmured, letting his breath lightly caress her neck. He was getting far too much enjoyment out of the way she seemed to stiffen in the chair, her teeth clenched together. Like she was fighting off the urge to either punch him or jump him. He'd enjoy it either way. "Ta, I'll check in later." he said, standing straight and leaving through his ornate office door, leaving her to deal with the next move in the game. She certainly knew how to keep a man interested, that was for damn sure. Half the fun was playing back.


	12. Chapter 12

"Dude, do you think she's alive? I mean... she's like...breathing." a voice came from somewhere above.

"Kenzi, stop poking her." another voice, yet again of feminine origin scolded.

"I can't help it. You weren't here when she was carried in here dude. Talk about sex god. If I'd known men like that hung out at Carpe Noctem, I think I would have started hanging out there earlier. He was like this dark Fabio. Only better."

"Sometimes you concern me."

Niko's eyes fluttered open at the continual stream of conversation around her. She hadn't remembered being home. Last she remembered, she was in Vex's office just after he had left. She had been minding her own business, updating his computer system out of sheer boredom, when a small pixie-like fae had come into the office to steal money. Or had Niko confronted her? The details were all still very fuzzy, and the more she tried to focus on them, the more they slipped away. The only things that made sense were the dreams. She had seen the pixie in her dreams too. Though she was collapsed in a heap on the ground, metal protruding from her ribs, a sick faint blue marbling her skin. And then Kaden was there. The infuriatingly persistant fae. Though his face merged with that of a skull, a tattered cloak being whipped to and fro in an invisible wind. Niko could have swore he was in a boat in a dark lit underground cavern, his ice blue eyes glowing disturbingly bright under the hood of the cloak about his shoulders. He had been rowing the boat, silently cutting through the black depths, with naught to light the way but a single swaying lantern fixed to the front of the small vessel. The pixie was in the boat too, but alive this time. The marbling still touched her skin, but she was awake, muttering angry curses at Kaden. As the boat had touched the edge of the destination, the cloaked figure turned to the pixie, extending a single, decayed, skeletal hand, caressing her face slowly, lovingly, until skin returned slowly.

There were flashes of black in between, but Vex had haunted her dreams too. His infuriating grin dancing into focus like the cheshire cat, guiding a glass to her lips, promising the ease of pain. Kaden had been back in the office. Or he had never left. Everything was in fragments. An argument ensued, Vex being the victor. Kaden hadn't put up a fight. He murmered something about a mark, before disappearing. After that part, Niko's brain seemed to drop more and more detail, until naught was left but the blurry memory of gentle arms wrapping her arm. Telling her it wasn't safe. What wasn't safe? Shaking her head and feeling the soft cushion of a pillow below her head, she let the two familiar faces swim into focus. Though they were not the faces of the two dark entities in her dreams.

"The hell am I?" Niko muttered, her throat feeling incredibly dry.

"Home. Are you okay?" Bo asked, perching on the bed next to Niko, feeling her forhead. "You don't have a fever."

"I'm not sick. I just don't remember last night." Niko replied.

"You were here last night. And have been for a couple days. Almost a week to be exact." Bo said, frowning a little. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Vex. And a Body." Niko said.

"A body? Did Vex kill it?" Bo asked, glancing up at Kenzi, who tried to make a zipper motion over her lips. Bo ignored it, turning her attention back to their drowsy friend.

"No. I think I did. I was attacked, though the details are jumbled. The letter opener was pure Iron, in the shape of a dagger." Niko said, trying to piece things together out loud. "I got bitten. She was some sort of Venom bearing Fae. I think I would have died."

"This super hot guy brought you in here. He was going to undress you. I threatened to cut his balls off." Kenzi said. "Are you sure you're not hiding a boyfriend? He was awfully concerned."

"Ugh. Kaden? Thanks for not letting him take advantage of me. He's been trying to get me to go for him since that first night at the club. When we were helping Dyson. I asked Vex to get him off my case."

"He's totally bangable. How can you pass him up?!" Kenzi asked, throwing up her arms in confusion.

"Because he feeds on beauty, he's pushy, and he annoys the living hell out of me." Niko said, pushing herself into a sitting position, yawning widely and glancing about the room. "I'm alright. Though I'm in deep shit. I killed a fae. On dark fae ground."

"We haven't heard anything about it. Well. It came up in passing at the department. Hale said Vex did it. That he was offing her for stealing. That they couldn't do anything about it because it was a dark fae killed by another dark fae on Vex's grounds. Legally, and according to fae politics, it lies outside the Homocide's jurisdiction. We were going to look for answers, but if you think you did it, we need to close the case." Bo said, sighing a little. "I don't want any other members of Evony's side getting to you." Her mothering side was showing through, the concern very apparent in her tone.

"I don't think. I know. I stabbed her. Right up under the ribs. I don't think I meant to. I think she attacked me first." Niko said, running her fingers through her hair.

"If that's the case, then Vex is covering for you." Kenzi said.

"Told you he wasn't a bad guy." Niko said, glancing at both of them in turn. Though if Vex _was _covering for her, there had to be a pretty good reason behind it. A reason only he could answer to. It wasn't making any sense. None of his actions toward her matched up to how Bo and Kenzi painted him. Niko could almost say they were just short of friends. She held affection for the mesmer, and she had defended him every time he was brought up. Right from the get-go. But perhaps it was one sided.

"He could be saving it up for later. A pile of debts. Be careful." Bo said. "Some fae operate that way. They do something for you, you owe them. Vex isn't the only one. We've run across a few. He does seem to be going easy on his collections though. I still don't trust him."

"I've been in bed for almost a week. I can't get much more careful than that. I've just got to sort out what's a dream and what's reality." Niko said, sighing a little. Her eyes searched the faces of her friends, who both looked as if they were hiding something. "What's up with you two?"

"We weren't sure if you were going to make it. You looked rough when you got here. There was a huge bite wound on your arm, and it looked like you got in a knife fight with catwoman." Bo said, frowning, looking over Niko again, touching her arm softly.

Niko lifted to covers to find herself in nothing but her black bra and lacey black underwear, the light pink marks of healing wounds on her stomach and arms. There was definitely the half moon tooth mark indicators of a bite wound. It was proof enough that she hadn't imagined the scuffle with the pixie. The bite wound was considerably less healed then the scratches. Or what she assumed was scratches. They looked like years old wounds, not something that had happened only a week prior. Shaking her head in confusion, she looked up at the two girls.

"I don't understand? I've healed almost completely. Aside from the bite." she shared cautiously.

"We've noticed. We tried to ask Trick about it, but he's going to need to see the actual marks to make any actual guess. If you're up to it, we can head over there now. There's a lot to fill you in on anyway." Bo said, standing and adjusting her black clothing. "We have a new Ashe. And he's an asshole."

"Wasn't the last one an ass too?" Niko asked, sliding her legs out from under the comforter, feeling comfortable in her lack of clothing, despite the company. Once she had body image issues, but those days were long since gone. Partially in thanks to her stint in Carpe Noctem. If anything had been a boost of confidence, it had been the hungry looks. None made her feel better though, than the ones from Vex.

"Yeah. But this one's worse." Bo said, rolling her eyes. "Who's Kaden, by the way? Kenzi's the only one that actually saw him. You've mentioned him before though."

"Ah. A Dark Fae. He hangs out at the club a lot. But I don't actually know what he is. Aside from the whole feeding on beauty thing. He seems to take orders from Vex though. Or at least he pretends to. I think he's a little more than he appears. Total creeper though. I'm confused as to why he brought me home. He had the chance to finally have his way with me." Niko said, grabbing a clean towel from the top of her dresser. "To be honest, I never asked too much about him. I've been more concerned with keeping him the hell away from me. Which, on my part, is rather careless. Know thy enemy and all."

"Maybe Trick knows that too. It's worth a shot." Bo said, comfortingly.

"I still don't understand why you've been trying to keep that ripped piece of man-meat away from you. He's like. Gorgeous." Kenzi said, flopping down on Niko's bed.

"Looks aren't everything." Niko retorted. "He's just... I don't know. He makes me uncomfortable."

"And Vex doesn't? You are seriously the weirdest person I have ever met." Kenzi said, shaking her head.

"That's the crow calling the raven black." Niko said, with a snort.

"Hey, at least I'm not pining after a homocidal dark fae with an affinity for all things dark and scary." Kenzi defended.

"Nope. you're just pining after our good friend Hale." Niko said, shaking her head at Kenzi as she turned to make her way to the bathroom.

"I am not!" Kenzi called after her.

Niko merely grinned, not bothering to retort. She had also not bothered to argue with Kenzi over the comment she made. She wasn't pining over Vex. Not quite. But she was playing his game right back. And that, more than anything, was enough of an indicator to her that she was interested. And she didn't like it. She made it to the bathroom and started the shower, letting the downpour of hot water run, filling the bathroom with a thick, rolling steam. Taking a breath, Niko stepped lightly out of her panties, letting them lay on the floor. Next, the bra was unclasped and tossed aside, as she stepped in to wash a weeks worth of sleep away. She had full intentions of drilling trick for answers. She had a feeling that part of the reason she hadn't been able to remember much of anything had a lot to do with Vex and whatever he had made her drink. She'd have to seriously remember to never accept anything in liquid form from him ever again. It wouldn't end well for her. And Kaden. He was just as strange as Vex, though he was certainly more shrouded in mystery. His persistence was infuriating. Out of all fae she knew, the last one she would ever contact for a romantic situation would be Kaden. Kenzi was right, to be sure. He was definitely gorgeous. But gorgeous didn't trump weird. And stalky. And he had brought her home?

The more she thought about the whole situation, the more she became confused. She hurried her shower along, rinsing the shampoo from her hair and quickly saturating the ends of her hair with a small amount of conditioner. She ran a razor over her legs, making sure to get every spot. She usually spent much more time grooming, but she didn't have the patience at the minute. She needed to get answers for her own mental well being. As soon as she had her hair fully rinsed, she hopped out and wrapped the fluffy black towel around her torso, making her way back into her room. Thankfully the girls had vacated. She padded over to her dresser, about to pull a new outfit out of her drawer, when the pile of discarded clothes caught her attention. She moved to the articles and picked them up, letting the shredded shirt hang limply from her right hand, and the bloodied pants in her left. Frowning, she huffed a little. Those had been her favorite clothes. Tossing the shirt to the trash bin in her room, she picked the pants up and began scouring the pockets for any remnants of important things. Blood didn't come out of white. If the pants had been all black, they may have been salvageable, but the black and white beetlejuice stripes meant that they were a lost cause.

Rescuing the stick of pomegranate chapstick from the side pocket, she tossed it to the bed behind her before her fingers closed around a folded up piece of paper. She had a bad habit of hoarding receipts and other paper products in her pockets, so she didn't think much of it until it was free of the pocket. She opened it to make sure it wasn't of any importance, though it turned out not to be any piece of unwanted trash. There were words scrawled on the paper in a surprisingly elegant handwriting. It was clear that the writer was male, though it was still some pretty impressive penmanship.

'_Your debt is settled._  
_Stay away from my clubs._  
_-V'_

The words scrawled across the paper had a number of impacts on Niko all within the split second it took her to read the message. Hurt flitted through her mind before a deep rooted feeling of rejection. She had thought she was doing so well in the club. She hadn't had any complaints that she knew of from customers. And she was sure Vex would have told her if there were complaints. He wasn't one to let things like that go unpunished. This didn't make sense. Confusion took place of the ridiculous feeling of hurt. She had no reason to be feeling sorry for herself. It wasn't as if her and Vex had become intimate. Thank god. She would definitely be out for blood if that were the case. As anger took place of everything else, she crumpled the piece of paper irritably and shot it into the trash can, watching it land on top of the shredded shirt. She strode to her bedside table and grabbed her phone, scrolling to the bottom of her contacts, letting the anger simmer. Hitting 'send' when she hit Vex's name, she stood, waiting for the man to answer.

"_What?" _she heard on the other end, an annoyed tone to his voice.

"What? Really? That's all you've got to say? You know, most people call employees into the office and fire them. They don't leave little lovenotes in the pockets of their pants." Niko snapped by way of greeting.

"_I see that you're alive." _Vex replied, sounding bored. _"And just as mouthy as ever."_

"Yeah. No thanks to you. You want to explain the note?" Niko said, unable to remove the venomous edge to her words.

"_No. It was self-explanitory. I no longer require your help at the club."_ He replied. "_Are you just calling to complain? I have work to do."_

"You have got to be kidding. What happened to the whole 'Oh, come work for me, I can't find anyone to work the bar..' shit? And the entire new wardrobe you bought me. What address do you want me to ship that to?" Niko said angrily, exhasperated at his nonchalant responses.

_"Keep the clothing as payment. I found a bar tender. It's no longer your concern. You didn't want to work there in the first place, pray tell why you're throwing a hissy fit now."_ He said.

"It was nice to have a job." Niko said through gritted teeth.

_"Aye, well you ruined that bloody chance when you stabbed a dark fae in my office." _Vex said.

"She attacked me first!" Niko said.

_"Regardless. It doesn't matter to the elders, love. You're human, ergo expendable."_ Vex responded.

"So I was supposed to just lay down and take it? Fuck that. Why did Kaden bring me home?" Niko prodded.

"_Because I had to clean up your mess. Look. I've got to go." _he said, an edge of irritation touching his words.

"Oh i'm sure. In the words of the biggest _asshole_ I know...You still owe me." Niko snapped, hanging up the phone on him to let that one settle in. And she had full intentions of collecting. And she would make damn sure it was the most humiliating, horrible thing to drag him along on.

Throwing her phone to the middle of the bed to lay next to the chap stick, she dropped her towel and made her way back to her dresser, seething in anger the entire time. She pulled out her undergarments and slipped into them, followed by a pair of sheer black leggings. She pulled purple over-the-knee socks on over the leggings, and her black buckled knee-high boots over those. A skintight black tunic tank, edged in purple lace hugged her torso and hips. She strode to her mirror, her booted feet making more of a stomp noise than she had intended. She adorned her eyes in a quick swipe of shadow and liner, before a quick brush of gloss was put on her lips. Shaking her hair out with her fingers, she pinned it up in a few places, but let the majority of the dark mass hung low. She grabbed her favorite black velvet tailcoat with corset lacing up the back and slipped her arms into the sleeves before moving to the kitchen to join Bo and Kenzi.

"You look murderous. Did you get attacked in the shower?" Kenzi said, her eyes widening.

"No." Niko retorted, her lips forming one straight line. She didn't want to reveal the reasoning behind her anger. They would just play the 'I told you so' game. And that wasn't going to make her mood any brighter.

"Okayyy. Well. Off to the Dal?" Kenzi said, dropping it, much to Niko's relief.

"Yeah. I have about a million questions." Niko responded. She knew Kenzi would be drilling her later. And that was fine. As long as Niko had some time to cool down before having to answer any questions.


	13. Chapter 13

The short ride to the Dal was punctuated by Niko's phone repeatedly going off. She glanced at the I.D. to see Vex's name flashing across the screen. She was officially pointedly ignoring him. She could feel the curious stares of Kenzi and Bo boring into her from the passenger seat and the rear view mirror respectively. Between calls, Niko made it a point to silence her entire phone. If Vex wanted to continuously call like an obsessed girlfriend, she'd let him at it. She was sure he was trying to call her to reneg on the debt he owed her. Her logic stated 'If I don't hear it, he still owes me.' He was just lucky she didn't double the debt due to the fact that she had literally almost died thanks to his need to leave her in charge to flush out the thief. It had been a stupid idea. If she had known her life would be in danger, she would never have agreed. In all honestly, she was glad she managed to off the stupid pixie bitch. Vex should be glad he didn't have to deal with a thief any longer. The asshole had no idea how to show gratitude, clearly.

As soon as they reached the Dal, Niko opened the door and slid out before the car was even fully in park. She needed answers and she needed them now. She was too wound up and irritated to pause for long enough to wait for the girls to collect themselves. She strode purposefully across the lot and right to the ornate celtic-knotwork door and pulled it open. She knew Kenzi and Bo were probably exchanging worried glances as they followed their friend to the bar. Niko would explain and apologize later. Right now, she needed something to placate her mental turmoil. She gave a quick, curt nod to Dyson and Hale, who were having their usual lunch break mug of beer. Sliding up onto a barstool next to Hale, she slapped one hand on the counter.

"I need Jack on the rocks and some answers, Trick." She said, a frown on her glossed lips.

"Long time no see, Girly." Hale said from beside her.

"Yeah, thank the infernally infuriating Mesmer for that. No use hiding where I was now that I'm relieved of my duties." she said, a grim tone in her words.

"Please tell me you weren't working in the sex den." Hale said, his eyes widening only a fraction.

"Nah. I was bar tending. Vex seemed to think I owed him because he saved my life from some Kaden creep." Niko said. "Which leads me to my first question. And I'm not taking cryptic bullshit for answers this time. I almost died." she explained, turning to Trick for the second part of her statement. "You know everything. Who and what is Kaden. And why does he take orders from Vex? And what kind of trouble am I in for stabbing and killing a Dark Fae? Hypothetically."

"One question at a time." Trick said, sliding Niko the requested Whiskey. "Not Jack. Older and much better. Private stock." he explained as she lifted it to her lips and took a sip. "I'm not sure where to start. A lot of what I share with you will be merely guesses."

"Kaden." Niko prompted simply.

"Ah. I was wondering when he would turn up. He's an...associate of my Son's." Trick said, pursing his lips at the look of disbelief Bo shot him.

"You have a son?!" Bo exclaimed.

"I do. From another woman. Not Isabo. Before her. Long before." he said, a grim expression on his face. "He's managed to work up to elder status. That's another story for another time. Kaden is... a Charon. If you're familiar with Mythology, you'll know what that means."

"I'm beginning to see that many of you are related to some mythology." Niko said, waiting for more explanation. She didn't care about the son. She needed to know what was going on with her situation.

"The stories had to come from somewhere. I'm quite surprised he's been hanging out on this plane as often." Trick said. "He's Dark Fae, as i'm sure you've guessed. You're sharp enough to get that far."

"And he feeds on beauty." Niko added.

"He does. It allows him to have a human appearance. Usually, he works out deals with the dead, feeding on the remaining worldly appearance they hold in order to secure them a place in the underworld. Those who trade with Kaden are allowed to wander the kindgdom of the dead freely, as opposed to being eternally confined to the river Styx. Human beauty sustains him for longer. Fae even more." Trick replied. "He's all business when it comes to trades. Not generally a bad man, as far as the Dark goes."

"He tried to take my beauty the first night I met him." Niko said, a frown on her face.

"I'm not surprised. I assume he lingers at Carpe Noctem due to the abundant amount of bodies to feed from. He used to come here. Until I put a stop to him luring women to the alley." Trick said.

"I remember that. He was definitely bent out of shape about that one." Dyson said, shaking his head.

"Vex seems to hold some power over him. Like he's a henchman or something." Niko said.

"The only one who would be able to answer that part would be Vex himself. Kaden does not often answer to anyone other than his...boss. Though Vex is, in theory, much more powerful than your average Dark Fae. If he cared to, he could overtake the Morrigan. I'm sure you've been warned, but I'd like to remind you again that Vex is dangerous. I'd prefer you stayed away from him. I don't doubt you can take care of yourself, but Vex can get away with more than most other fae. Including the Morrigan." Trick said.

"Vex and I are not on good terms right now, so the warning might actually go heeded this time around." Niko muttered.

"The fact that you and he were ever on good terms to begin with worries me deeply. Did he claim you?" Trick asked, worry flitting across his dark, intelligent eyes.

"No. He's threatened to. To get me to cooperate with him. But he said claiming requires a brand of some sort. Or a mark." Niko said.

"That's only to make it overly official. I'll have to do some digging. I'd be more comfortable with the knowledge that he didn't. And if he did, we'll have to find a way to reverse it. It's not safe." Trick said grimly.

"Why?" Niko said.

"I would have thought that would be self explanatory." Trick said, looking at her as if she should know the answer to that already.

"Fine. What about the kill?" Niko said.

"That actually came up at the station. The pixie was a girl named Della. Had a record for thievery inside the files. As far as any other crime, we couldn't get our hands on the information. She's Dark Fae. But it looks like it's a violent past. All we could gather was she had some deal worked out with Vex in order to get the job. It seems a lot of his employees are deals." Dyson said, turning in his stool to look at Niko.

"She's dead now, so it doesn't matter what her past was, right?" Niko asked.

"Right. But if you were on record as the killer, you'd be in deep shit with the human legal system. Not to mention with the Dark side. They'd take that as a personal hit out on your head. As it is, Vex took the fall. For whatever reason. We can't get that information either. Dark Fae kill on his grounds. That's all locked up with the Morrigan, i'm sure." Dyson said.

"She ain't gonna give up that information for nothing." Hale agreed.

"By the way you say Vex took the fall, it sounds like you think I did it." Niko said cautiously.

"We know you did it. You left the Dal last week early to get to Carpe Noctem. You were brought home later that evening bloodied and half dead by Kaden. According to Kenzi, he didn't say much of anything before he disappeared, but we put the pieces together. Plus, the death wasn't Vex's normal MO. An Iron plated dagger in the ribs after a struggle? Usually people don't have the power to struggle when Vex is involved. He just outright offs them and makes it look like an accident. Or a suicide. Not to mention, most Fae wouldn't go after a Pixie with an Iron plated blade. It's a pixies biggest weakness. Most fae aren't that cold. Usually in a situation like that, it's a fair fight." Dyson explained. "Especially when the Pixie had been taking something from Vex. Generally there would be a trial before an outright kill.

"I didn't know it was Iron plated. Vex uh.. threatened me with it at one point. I don't remember the night though. I have flashes of images. I remember stabbing her, but after that, I don't much recall anything up until I woke up earlier today. Everything else was dreams. And I don't know what's truth and fiction." Niko said.

"Let me see your wound." Trick said.

Niko stood and slipped out of her jacket, bearing her bare arms, holding up the injured one to the man behind the bar. Sliding back into her stool, she moved the arm closer to him so he could get a better look. She could feel the presence of the rest of the group hover around her to get a look as well.

"It's almost fully healed. The rest of the scratches on her body are more healed than even that." Bo said.

"It's healed and you don't recall what happened? Sounds to me like you've consumed a Fae healing mixture." Trick said.

"Vex made me drink one before." Niko revealed, dropping her eyes, slightly ashamed she hadn't mentioned that before.

"Humans aren't meant to consume fae food and drink." Trick said, glancing at Niko, his face searching hers, seemingly for any sign of difference.

"Yeah, no shit. I've done that before. I almost died." Kenzi said, frowning, also glancing at Niko.

"I feel fine. Nothing happened after I drank it the first time." Niko replied.

"Which is where my suspicion comes in." Trick said. "Bo, I need you to call Lauren. We won't know anything for sure until a blood sample is taken and examined."

"Wait. Can you tell me what the suspicion is before we go jumping off the handle here?" Niko asked, frowning at Trick, and then at Bo, who had immediately pulled out her phone and called the doctor.

"I'm beginning to suspect you're of Fae descent." Trick replied.

"Doubtful. I have no powers. And I lived a human life with a human family." Niko said.

"There are things that you don't yet understand. There are fae that can remove your powers. The norn for example, is quite notorious for taking those things in exchange for something else." Trick said, letting go of the arm. "Your wound is fine. With Della dead, we don't have to worry about the Venom taking hold."

"I've never seen the Norn in my life." Niko said, ignoring the second part of his statement.

"That you know of." Trick said.

"The norn isn't really someone you forget." Dyson replied, a dark expression on his face. Niko caught he and Bo give each other a look. Something akin to regret on Dyson's, and sadness on Bo's.

"Thank you!" Niko said, throwing up her hands in irritation. "I'm not fae." she added. "There's no possible way."

"We'll see." Trick said.

"No. You won't. I'm not sticking around for you and your pet doctor to poke needles in my arm and treat me as your personal science project. This is bullshit." Niko said, standing from the stool and moving toward the door. For once, she was thankful that Vex wasn't present to coerce her into staying. Though if she walked out the door now, she'd be cutting ties with all of her fae friends. Taking a momentary consideration as her hand hovered over the door, she turned to them. "Listen. I almost died. I just woke up from a week long nap. I killed a dark fae, and have had those assholes tampering with me. I'm not ready to go along with your experiment. I hate needles. I just need time." she said, frowning.

"She's got a point, dude." Kenzi said, taking Niko's side.

"Thanks. I know that the dark fae bit was essentially my fault. I was doomed to go with Vex before I even met you guys. His charm was a little too much for me to resist. And I hate to say it. Because I swore off letting men get to me like that. But i'll admit it. I have some...feelings. I need time to crush them. And that requires staying away from all fae. Because every single one of you remind me of the taste I had of _that _side." she said, feeling a sadness wash over her. "I don't like running from my problems. Ever. But right now, I just... I can't." She said, before turning to leave. She had ridden here with Bo and Kenzi, but a walk was what she needed right now to clear her mind.

Coming clean to that group about her feelings wasn't what she had intended, it had happened anyway. She didn't expect them to get it. Hell, she didn't even get it. She let her legs carry her in the direction of the house, hoping that there were no lingering fae lurking about to scoop her up. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she glanced at the number of missed calls. 17. He had called 17 times. Apparently he had been extremely adamant to cancel his debt to her. Shaking her head, she paused her movement to shoot him a text message.

'_I'm taking your advice and staying out of fae business. Turning my phone off. Don't bother trying to respond. You are the biggest fuckhead I have ever met._

-Niko.'  
  
True to her word, she shut the device down and pocketed it before moving again. Good luck to him on trying to get a hold of her now. Sure, he could try to visit the house. He had done it before. Though she'd surely maim him upon any future visit. The ass. She let her mind wander, the twists and turns of her thoughts distracting her from the length of the walk home. She was surprised that she had actually made it. She was so deep into her brain that she could have made entirely too many wrong turns. Letting herself into the home, she shed her jacket and boots and retreated to her room with a bottle of cheap red wine. She had full intentions to sleep for another week to drown out anything that could possibly make life more complicated. As much as she loved the fact that fae were real, it was definitely time for a break. She needed to rebuild herself. When she emerged, she would be refusing to let any fae have control over her.


	14. Chapter 14

True to her word, Niko had spent the better part of the next week holed up in her room, leaving only to bathe or get more wine. Her brooding had turned into a full-blown tempermental artist fit. There were pages scattered all over her room as if a tornado had ripped through the area, ink splatter commonplace among the mess. Bo had given her the space she required, though Kenzi had a little bit more trouble staying clear of the area. She had made sure to burst into Niko's room frequently, just to 'make sure she was still alive'. Or that was her excuse. A stroll past the room would have sufficed. It wasn't as if the house actually had any full walls. Eventually, Niko emerged, feeling better than she had, and moved to the kitchen to find Lauren, Bo, and Kenzi eating pizza and drinking wine. Raising an eyebrow at the strange sight, she made her way to the cabinet to get herself a glass to drink from.

"Welcome to the real world, sweetie, how was your vacation?" Kenzi asked, seemingly glad to have a distraction from the two women in front of her. Her bright blue eyes would flicker to the pair in a disgusted manner, though her attention was mainly on Niko.

"Quite well, thank you. What's going on here?" Niko asked, nodding to Bo and Lauren, who were entirely immersed in each other.

"Lauren's taking sanctuary here." Kenzi said simply. Though she was clearly annoyed at the fact. Kenzi did not like Lauren. Not at all.

Before Niko could make a retort of disgust, as she shared Kenzi's distaste for Lauren, a knock sounded at the door. Bo hadn't seemed interested in tearing herself away from Lauren long enough to answer it. Raising an eyebrow, Niko merely shook her head and moved to the door to open it. She hadn't been expecting to see the woman on the other end. It had been the same woman who ran the front desk at Evony's office. She had the same smile on her face, a business outfit adorning her body.

"Is Bo here?" she asked happily.

"Uh. Yeah sure. Hang on a second." Niko said, a look of suspicion on her face. She wasn't going to invite the woman in. Call her rude, but she wasn't about to play into the hand of the Dark Fae. "Yo, Bo-bo. Weird girl at the door asking for you." she said, jerking her thumb back toward the door. She was sure the woman had heard her 'weird-girl' comment, though she remained quiet. If she gave Niko any sort of dirty look, Niko didn't notice. She didn't care to.

Bo tilted her head in confusion, but excused herself from her and Lauren's little affectionate giggle fit. She strode to the door and stood, speaking to the girl, though her tone indicated that she was just as confused as Niko had been by the visit. She came back with a frown on her face, saying something about needing to go see the Morrigan. Niko merely watched her. Kenzi had excused herself moments earlier to get away from the Bo and Lauren disgust-fest. Clearly the girl was still team Dyson, despite Dyson holing up with an old friend, and now lover. Niko hadn't officially met Ciara, but she had heard from the frequent visits from Kenzi. She hadn't quite understood the situation. Why Dyson wasn't willing to fight to get his feelings for Bo back. He seemed to have given up far too easily. Apparently the lack of trying was a fae thing. Bo had left, leaving Lauren and Niko alone in the living room together.

"Bo said something about getting blood samples from you." Lauren said, a concerned look on her face. Of course she'd pester Niko when Bo wasn't around.

"Way to start a conversation. Threatening to get blood." Niko said mildly. She wasn't interested in Lauren's science-babble nonsense. And she couldn't even pretend to be as Bo had been able to. Her brain didn't function like that. The creative side won over science and logic every time.

"No, I didn't mean it like... If there's any possibility of you being fae, it's important you find out now. There are too many things that could happen, and without that knowledge you're irresponsibly putting yourself in danger." Lauren said. Her face held only concern, despite the fact that she knew that she wasn't high on Niko's list of favorite people.

"There's dangerous things that could happen in any species." Niko retorted. "Look at you. You're trapped in the Ashe's clutches. Blood tests didn't help you there, now did they?

"If you're fae, you'll have a leg up." Lauren said, ignoring Niko's jab.

"And that's a big 'If'. I'm not ready." Niko said. "End of conversation. I'm going to the Dal for a drink." she said, moving up the stairs to throw some more appropriate going-out clothes on. There were countless bottles of wine in the house, but she didn't feel like hanging out with the doctor. Not when all the woman wanted to do was talk about Niko's potential bloodline. It didn't interest her in the least. The idea was certainly intriguing, but there were no signs to point to any sort of possibility. Sure, Niko would love to play fairy princess, but the likelihood of that being true was very slim. Lower than slim even.

Pulling out her intended outfit, she slipped into it and stood in front of her mirror, taking time to fix her hair and make-up perfectly. Without the club job, she hadn't had much of an excuse to put effort into her appearance. Tonight, she was going all out. She wanted to feel like she had at the club. Proud of her looks. She finished her makeup with a glossy dark red lipstick before moving to Kenzi's room.

"Hey, I'm heading to the Dal. Gonna actually go out tonight. Can't go to Noctem, and I'm not comfortable going anywhere else, so that's where I'll be." she said, letting her friend know. Gone were the days she hid her wherabouts. She had hated lying to her roommates, and decided that from now on, it was all truth, all the time. Even if it hurt someone. It was better to hear the truth than to be lied to.

"Hot mama! You gonna pick up some men?" Kenzi asked. "Wait.. What do you mean about not allowed in Carpe Noctem?"

"Nope. I just wanted to feel good about myself again." Niko said, shrugging. "Kinda got sick of living in over sized shirts and pajama bottoms. And Vex wrote me a lovely little note and told me not to come to his clubs. I called him and he just confirmed that I no longer work there. Which is why I'm going to go sucker men into buying me free drinks. I'm in mourning."

"I understand. I'll catch up with you there later. I'm gonna wait for Bo to get back. Then we'll have a Girls night." Kenzi said, grinning. "I'm glad you're back in action. I hate it when you go crab-mode and revert into your shell. I'm glad you're not letting the job thing get you down. You know you're always welcome on cases."

" Yeah...Sometimes I need a break. I'll see ya later, then." Niko said, before slipping out the door and hopping into her explorer. She actually looked forward to spending an evening with Kenzi and Bo. It had been too long since they just sat and drank and joked around. It was definitely due.


	15. Chapter 15

The entire situation was becoming tedious. If the Morrigan wanted a fight, she would get one. Vex was beyond certain he could beat her at her own game. She was mean, but he could be meaner. But first, he needed to figure out all of the little details. And that required capturing the little artist shit plastering his face all over back alleys. And killing fae who witnessed the action. He should have known that the blasted succubus and her pet human would be involved in the case. When had they ever stayed out of business that didn't concern them? Though in this instance, Vex saw an opportunity. They had led him right to the artist, and at the Morrigan's behest too. Oh, this was just too good to pass up. Surely he needed to interfere. They'd tell him exactly what they were doing. Or he could make them.

Or so he thought. Within the time frame of five minutes, they had not only let the artist escape, but also threatened to cut off his precious downstairs. Which was why he had found himself in the Dal, sitting at a table with the two infuriating women, and buying them a round of drinks. Despite the dire situation, he couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from the minx at the pool table. He hated the infuriating way she grinned flirtatiously at the light fae male she was versing. The black leather shorts hugged her ass in a way that made Vex squirm lightly in his chair, making it more difficult to focus on the task at hand. He needed to find out why the Morrigan was out to get him. That was the deal here. But damned if Niko wasn't making his life a living hell without even giving him a passing glance. He set his attention back on Bo and Kenzi, demanding that they give the artist to him for questioning instead of taking him to the Morrigan. It was important. He couldn't have the blasted woman get her hands on him. Not after she had so easily pushed him and his concern off. And after he had bribed them with a large sum of money too. Enough to buy a bloody castle. Then again, anything was a castle compared to their rickety little shit hole of a home. And they had refused. They actually believed that Evony had loved the artist they were after.

They were more daft than he had previously thought.

As the girls, in no uncertain terms, tried to talk him out of what he wanted, he let his eyes wander back to Niko. This time, however, she was looking back at him, her intense eyes staring holes into him. He held her gaze, making damn sure to get a look at every inch of her body. It had been far too long since he had seen , it had been his fault, though it wasn't because he had wanted to get rid of her. Especially in such revealing clothing. Sure, there were lace tights covering her legs, and a corset over the red tank top on her torso, but Vex had an imagination. And he could picture her minus all of those pesky clothes covering her. And the little shit had worn a collar. A leather collar. Giving her a little smirk, he dropped his gaze back to the women he was dealing with. He only wished he could go rescue Niko from that bastard that was clearly thinking he was going to get lucky. Not on Vex's watch. Niko was an idiot to think he'd let her get away with teasing the living fuck out of him. She had to know she was doing it. Then again, he hadn't ever made his intentions or feelings clear. She was human. He refused to fall for a human. Having a human dominatrix to give him release was far more human contact than he had wanted. Sure, he had a human reputation. And he could play charming businessman just as well as the next guy, but he was not human. And he certainly never would be.

Despite her last message to him, Vex remained undaunted. He had full intentions to get her back in his views. And into his club. He had only told her to stay away until he could get her kill swept under the rug. Her absence had raised suspicion. He merely told the elders that he had gotten her out of there to deal with the Pixie. Della had been stealing from him, and had attacked his employee. Surely a vacation from work was well deserved. Though if he had explained it to Niko in that way, she would have persisted in getting in his hair. And he couldn't have any other Fae know he fancied her. Kaden had been enough. He especially had to keep the Morrigan off his back. That bitch wouldn't think twice about using Niko to hurt him. At it would.

He watched Bo and Kenzi leave the building before he moved to the pool table, lingering just behind Niko as she bent low to the table to take her shot. She was excellent at ignoring him, and it was infuriating. She had done more than enough of that over the past week. This close to her, he could smell the familiar dark scent of amber and vanilla, lightly encompassing him. He could feel the watchful eye of the bartender burning holes into his back. At this point, he didn't care. He wasn't doing anything wrong. Yet.

"I win. You owe me a drink." Niko said, standing and grinning at the light fae across the table from her.

The man seemed to be ignoring Niko at this point, glaring at Vex from his position. Vex merely grinned. He let his hands wander around Niko's torso, just short of forcefully pulling her to his chest. He wouldn't coerce her. No, he'd let her have the option to move. He didn't want to alert any of the other fae in the bar. Resting his face against the side of her head, letting the clean scent of her shampoo assault his senses, he grinned at the other fae like a cat that caught the mouse.

"Aw, love. Don't let the man think he has a chance. You promised me this evening would be ours." he purred, running his hands over her hips.

"I didn't-" Niko began.

Before she could reveal that she hadn't in fact, promised Vex anything, he turned her to face him and crashed his lips violently down onto hers, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. He felt her freeze, before she began furiously returning the kiss, her hands tangling in his hair and pulling roughly. Pressing himself closer to her, he selfishly, possessively took all he could from her. He knew full well that they had an audience. And he didn't care. They were just lucky he didn't push her down onto the pool table and indulge everyone in a bit of free porn. God knew that was what he wanted at this point. With the intensity with which she had responded, it took all he had not to proceed with the little reunion.

"I told you i'd retaliate." he murmured to her, pressing his forehead to hers, before he gave her a sick, teasing grin, and detached himself from her, turning and leaving her there, standing in shock. Ball was in her court. He'd see if she actually stayed away this time. If she did, he'd have to pay another visit to her home. He wasn't above playing 'dark prince sneaking through the open bedroom window.' Not with the way he found he wanted her. Apparently the phrase 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' was at least half true. Vex couldn't attest to matters of the heart, but seeing her again had merely brought back all the memories of having her close. And being a mouthy little shit. He had missed that. She could keep him on his toes, and that was a valuable asset for a human to have.

Thanks to her resurgence however, he found himself in need of some serious release. As he strode to the parking lot, he flipped his phone open to call an old acquaintance. A woman who was no stranger to his needs. As much as he pictured Niko fulfilling everything, he knew she was painfully lacking in experience. One day, he would change that. But he wasn't a man of force. Despite his power, he didn't abuse it in manners of intimacy. Sure, he'd prod Niko when he could. Coerce her to him. But he would not force her into his bed. Though that was damn well where he wanted her. No, she must make that decision on her own, or it meant less to him. It was beyond conquest at this point. She had sworn off men. She had said so herself. And to Vex, that only made him want to be the one to break that. Being that she was human, he had thought she'd be a little easier to break. The fact that she wasn't only made the chase that much more interesting. Oh, sure, she had teased him. And it had proven a slight mutual interest. But stepping over that line was a much more difficult task. He knew quite well what her friends thought of him. They made it no secret. Though she never seemed to take that into consideration in dealings with him. She was either very stupid, or very, very genuine. He wasn't entirely sure which. But he intended to find out. First, however, he'd have to get himself out of this little pickle.


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note~  
Uploading two tonight because the first one is short.  
Enjoy ;)  
_~ _Hallow_

Niko stood, staring after the Mesmer, wide eyes flashing furiously, her lips swollen from the hard, possessive kiss he had planted on her. She was still in shock at what had just happened. She had just been playing pool, versing anyone that wanted to face her, enjoying a day out. Her versing had ensured that she got free drinks for the day, as she was quite the pool shark. Next she knew, Kenzi and Bo were in the Dal with Vex, at a table. Niko had resisted joining them. She wasn't ready to face Vex yet. Oh, but Vex had other ideas. She knew he was looming behind her before he even placed his hands on her body. But once he touched her, she knew she wasn't going to win this one. She was far too wound up. And it was Vex. She wanted to argue with his words, but he hadn't given her a chance. He had completely dominated her in front of everyone and their mother. And she had responded, despite not wanting to. She hadn't wanted to give him the satisfaction. But she found that she couldn't help him. The two of them in the same vicinity at that point were like matches and gasoline.

"Nothing to see here." She snapped at the people staring, before she hung the pool stick back up and made a move to head home. Her face had to have been the color of a lobster at this point. Vex had certainly one upped her. On her own familiar grounds too. The asshole. She needed to find Kenzi and Bo. They were working with Vex on something. She wanted in on it. Any excuse to be close to him was more than enough for her. She needed an opening to retaliate.

"Just wait one second." She heard Trick call to her.

"Trick. Not now. I need to go kick a certain Mesmer's ass for that little stunt. It's game on now." She said, turning to Trick, her eyes flashing furiously.

"Be careful." he said, with a shake of his head. He knew he couldn't stop her from this one. She was dead set on this, and she needed to do it. Based on Vex's little display, Trick had to believe that Niko was safe. There were too many more things she needed to learn. And Trick had to be the one to teach her. It was his responsibility, as her kin.

Making it to the house, Niko stormed into the living room, making Bo and Kenzi jump in shock. She quickly took the stairs two at a time, grabbing her coat and shrugging into it, before running back down to join her friends

"I want in on the case." she said, trying to mask the expression on her face. More than wanting to be close to Vex, she needed to get out and do something. Before she found the nearest make hooker and took out her frustrations. That was not what she needed right now.

"Uh. Okay. Well, we're still trying to figure things out." Bo said, pursing her lips. She looked slightly upset.

"Who pissed in your cornflakes?" Niko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Lauren went back to the Ashe." Bo said. "I don't think he'll let her out. She was in a lot of trouble."

"I'm.. sorry to hear that. You know I'm not her biggest fan, but she makes you happy. I guess that's enough for me. If there's anything I can do to help, let me know." Niko said softly, placing a comforting hand on Bo's shoulder.

"I don't even know what to do. The only reason I decided to help the Morrigan is because she promised a way to free Lauren" Bo said.

"I don't know that i'd trust her." Niko said, her lips pursed.

"I know. But it's worth a shot." Bo said sadly.

"Oh. Dude, look at this!" Kenzi exclaimed, placing two photos down on the counter. "It's two separate pictures of the same situation. They're supposed to be connected."

Niko glanced over at the photo's, seeing the painting of Vex and another man to the left of Evony, who looked to be the mastermind behind the event portrayed. Pursing her lips, she raised an eyebrow. The two girls filled her in quickly on what was going on, before turning to each other and deliberating. Niko listened, running through information in her head. Her thoughts shot to the desk girl and the suspicion that blasted her every time she had seen the smiling girl. Pursing her lips, she glanced at the picture again.

"I don't think either of them are behind this. Not if Evony hired you to figure it out. And Vex wanted to drill the kid." Niko said, glancing at the picture. "I mean.. why would Evony tell the artist to throw her under the bus too? And Vex sure as fuck isn't going to do that. He's got a lot of clubs to run. And Liquor licences. He's all about making sure people know he has a human reputation."

"Right. This is just getting weirder by the second. And if neither are behind it, that means both are in danger." Bo said.

"Do you have the kid?" Niko asked.

"No. We took him to the Morrigan." Bo said, looking down, regret apparent on her face.

"Damn. Alright. We need to get to Vex." Niko said, proud that she was able to keep her intentions hidden.

"You're right. Come on." Bo said, grabbing her keys and heading to the door, armed with her weapons, a determined look on her face.

They had made it to Carpe Noctem in record time, parking close to the door and moving into action. Niko hadn't thought she'd ever see the interior of this place again. Despite it having only been a couple of weeks, she had missed it. She let her eyes scan the empty floor for any sign of Vex. Pursing her lips as she saw the light for the VIP area on, she shook her head, not particularly wanting to go down there. She wasn't sure what she'd be getting a facefull of. Despite her caution, she moved foreward, the girls in tow. The managed to make it just in time for Bo to push the doors open and interrupt a woman from slicing Vex open with a sword.

Niko had to stand to take in the sight in front of her. She had suspected Vex made use of this room. But not as a Sub. Shaking her head, she dodged around Bo and took the other hand, trying to get Vex freed as Kenzi searched the woman's leather bag for the key. She made a point to not look at Vex. Which was difficult considering their proximity. She found she was envious of the woman who got to tie him up and have her way with him. She let a glare shoot in the blonde's direction as she struggled with Bo. Before too long, both Vex's hands were untied, and he had gained the upper hand, making sure the dominatrix was subdued, his face pinned into an expression of anger. Niko crossed her arms, a frown on her face. Despite the close call, she was still wrapped up in what had happened earlier. Why would Vex possessively lock lips with her, and then scurry off to get himself off with a damn dominatrix. Allah knew he could have had his way with Niko. Pursing her lips, she turned to head toward to bar part of the club, where Kenzi had Bo had apparently just scurried off to while Niko was drowning in her thoughts.

"Didn't know you were on the case too." Vex said, slipping into a red silk robe.

"You wouldn't, would you?" Niko replied dryly. "I think that's debt number two that you owe me."

"Oi, you're going to bloody play it like that then?" he said.

"Yeah. I think I am." she said. "I'm going upstairs. You might want to get dressed like a normal person."

"Oh no you're not." Vex replied. He coerced her into moving toward him, as was apparently his favorite mode of control when it came to her. "You and I need to have a little chat." he said, his lips hovering dangerously over hers, eyes glittering.

"Can we have a chat when you're not all dressed up for your bitch?" Niko said, not falling for this right now. She could go just as cold as the next person. She found herself struggling against the coercion to no avail. He was powerful. And she had no chance.

"Aw, you jealous, darling? Looks like I'm out a dominatrix. You could fill it. I'm sure you'd look excellent in full leather." he purred, a sick glint in his eye.

"Ugh. Can you please stop imagining me in this shithole room with you? If I had known you had the hots for me, I never would have taken the job." Niko snapped. He was teasing her. He was always teasing her.

"Oh, I doubt that." Vex said, not letting Niko out of his control. "By the way you responded to me earlier, I bet you're just dripping over the sight of me." he said. "Fancy a quick shag, then, love? You've been winding me awfully bloody tight."

"You have an awfully high opinion of yourself." Niko said calmly, though a heat crept into her cheeks.

"Do I? Luckily for you, I've got business to take care of. But we're not done." Vex said, a smug expression as was his usual. He quickly let her out of his control and turned to head further into the VIP area. Probably to get his clothes. Niko wasn't about to follow and find out.

"Oh joy." Niko said. As soon as he let her out of his control, she narrowed her eyes at him, considering giving him a good, solid punch. She thought better of it. If she did that, she had a suspicion that they wouldn't be going anywhere for the rest of the day.

When she made it back upstairs, Kenzi and Bo were waiting impatiently by the door, the sword that the blonde had tried to off Vex with in hand. They gave Niko a strange look before pushing out into the sunlight. Vex followed them shortly afterward, fully dressed. He said something about riding with them to the Morrigan's office, and hopped in the backseat of Bo's vehicle, much to Niko's dismay. He certainly did not make the ride there easy. Not only was is a tight fit in the back, making Niko perch awkwardly close to Vex, but he made a point to sling his arm over her shoulders, a smug grin on his face as he played with a curl of her long dark hair. She wanted to slap him, though again, she thought better of it. He had put her in a very awkward position indeed. When they reached the business, Bo insisted that the humans stay in the car. That was fine with Niko. She needed a breather for a second. Despite acting disgusted with Vex, she was actually more wound up than she had a couple hours earlier. At this point, she _wanted_ to be in the VIP room with Vex. Or on his desk in his office. Or the backseat. Really anyplace would suffice.

"Sooo what's with you and Vex?" Kenzi asked as soon as the two Fae were out of sight.

"He's a jackass." Niko said shortly.

"Besides that."

"After you guys left the Dal, he came over and face raped me. In front of everyone." Niko said.

"Oh. My. God. Was it good?" Kenzi asked, eyes wide.

"I'm at frustration station here. He then proceeded to push me into becoming even more enraged in the basement. When you guys went upstairs."

"You should have seen the way he was looking at you at the Dal. I thought he was going to push you up against the wall and claim-bang you." Kenzi said, making a crude hand gesture.

"Ughhh. It's like being away from him has only made me want him more." Niko said, exasperated.

"I think it goes both ways dude." Kenzi said. "Why don't you just like... tell him?"

"And give him more of an ego problem than he already has? No. I can't." Niko said. "And how in all shits are you just...okay with this?" Niko added, feeling that the ease with which Kenzi accepted this was way too out of character.

"I'm not. But I haven't seen you this way in a long time. With all your speeches about being alone for the rest of your life, I was beginning to worry. Everyone needs a little good hard loving sometimes." Kenzi said. "Plus, It's like you said to Bo. If he makes you happy, then who am I to step in. Granted if shit goes wrong, that's double reason to castrate him with a dull spork. But for now, I'll keep my distaste to myself."

"Not from Vex. That's not going to end up good for me. At all." Niko countered. "I don't want him to be the one that makes me feel like this."

"No, probably not. But even I have to admit, you guys are like... hot." Kenzi said, grinning. "People generally don't have control over who they find interest in. It's not logical. It just happens to be that way."

"Oh don't even. I really don't want to talk about this shit right now. Especially not when you're getting philosophical about it." Niko retorted, shifting uncomfortably in her seat, pointedly looking out the window. She had to avoid Kenzi's gaze. Just the fact that Kenzi knew that much had been just a little too far on the awkward side. "Fucking spectacular. Here they come. And here I hoped Vex would be staying here with Turbo-Bitch."

Niko muttered. She slid as far as she could to the door of the car, away from Vex. She didn't want to get anywhere in his vicinity. Though it was horrendously hard in this particular situation. And he knew it. He made it a point to continue the torment of her on the way back to Carpe Noctem. Bo and Kenzi chatted idly in the front seat, though Niko could see Bo's eyes flicker to the backseat every so often, as if checking on Niko. The air in the frontseat had changed with what they were discussing. Niko wanted nothing more than to be involved in the conversation. Anything to get her mind off Vex and the dark place her mind was wandering to. Of all the things she'd let him do to her. But that luck was not in her cards. As they pulled into the club lot, Vex opened the door and gave Bo and Kenzi a quick nod.

"Pleasure doing business with you ladies. Niko, won't you join me. We have your job to discuss." he said, his hand resting on the top of the car as he gazed at her with that dark gaze of his.

"No sir. You fired me." Niko retorted.

"Not up for negotiation." Vex said.

"Oh, but it is. This time, it very much is up for negotiation. You see, when you wrote your cute little note, you freed me of my debt. Therefore, you hold no power over me. Savvy?" she said, returning his gaze.

"Don't I?" he asked, clearly becoming irritated. "If you don't come with me now, I'll be seeing you in your room tonight. The locks on your home are dis-comfortingly shoddy. I can easily get to you." he purred. He was behaving as if Bo and Kenzi were not present in the vehicle. Though they were definitely staring silently. It wasn't like them to keep their mouths shut. At all.

"Thanks for the help guys." Niko said, annoyed. "Fine. I'll go with you, but only because I'd rather you didn't sneak into my bedroom at night. I wouldn't want to have to call the cops on you. Or alert my lovely roommates. Who, by the way... have an entire arsenal of weapons at their disposal. So there. Looks like I saved your life again. Debt number three?"

"Lovely." Vex muttered, glancing at his fingernails in sheer boredom. He just wanted to get her into his building. "Don't push it." he said, his eyes meeting hers.

"Don't wait up for me." Niko said, glancing backwards at her friends as she slid out of the car, narrowing her eyes at them. They would know her fury. They had not stuck up for her even for a second. Though Bo looked a little haunted. It was probably better for her to get home anyway. Niko would catch up with the information later. "Fuck!" she said lightly, as she snagged her tights on a stray bit of rusted metal sticking out from Bo's car. "There goes more of my friggin clothes."

She angrily followed Vex into the bowels of his club, not looking forward to whatever he had in store for her. He had walked ahead of her as soon as she freed herself from the cramped backseat, not bothering to wait. That was going to get him a good solid falcon punch to the throat. For all the persuading and threatening he had to do to get her to follow him, the least he could have done was wait for two seconds for her to catch up. But apparently he was above that. Niko almost had to jog to catch the door before it closed on her. As soon as her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit interior of the club, huffed slightly and followed Vex into his office.


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note~  
Many apologies for the delay.  
I am also an artist and have been busy with a pretty big project.  
I'm juggling writing with drawing, sometimes it's difficult.  
But I appreciate and thank every single one of my readers and reviewers.  
You are all most excellent  
-Hallow~_

"Before you even open your face to chatter at me with your ridiculous reasoning behind what you did, let me first tell you this. If you ever interrupt me getting free drinks from men in that manner again, I will personally geld you with the rustiest, dullest piece of metal I can find." Niko snapped as soon as the door was shut behind them.

Sure, she had imagined locking lips with him. Many times. He threw off that sex appeal. He was almost irresistible. But she was as of currently, still quite unattached to any male. She didn't want to waste her at-home-wine-funds on expensive drinks at bars. And she hated taking free drinks from Trick. Especially when she actually had a steady form of making money. She wasn't much of a 'take handouts' kind of person when she was employed. She was a full believer in hard work. Suckering men of any species into a game of pool was her way of making sure that Trick made money, and she got drinks. It was the way she operated. Trick hadn't had any issue with it. While Kenzi would willingly take what was freely offered, Niko had a pesky conscience that made her feel that was wrong. If she accepted free drinks from Trick, she felt she needed to find another way to pay him back. As of yet, she hadn't found a solid method of payback. So challenging people in pool was her way.

Instead of looking ashamed or annoyed at the command as she had figured he would, Vex only let out his infuriating, prodding laugh and moved to sit behind his desk. He had a strut in his step that said he had won some huge victory. Though whether the victory was over her, or someone else, she wasn't sure. He wasn't generally apt to share those little enlightening bits of information. And she wasn't about to ask. She'd probably just be met with cryptic answers. Or nothing at all. She wasn't sure which was worse.

"My my. That break of yours seems to have invigorated you." Vex retorted, slowly lowering himself into his leather chair and folding his hands in front of him. He looked every bit the goth business owner he was. There were times when he actually behaved in a professional manner around Niko, and it threw her off. She rarely got to see his professional side. Aside from training her in bar tending, this was the only time following that she had witnessed him like this. Though he hadn't finished his statement yet, and that was what worried her. The mischievous glint in his eye was the only telltale sign that he was, and always would be that infuriating mesmer. "You come back to work tomorrow."

"The fuck I do. You fired me. Or did you forget?" Niko snapped again. She found it was rather difficult to change her tone at this point. He had the option of calling a dominatrix sex buddy to take care of his frustrations. She wasn't so lucky. And it was his fault.

"I didn't. That little note... That was to save your ass. I wasn't entirely sure who had seen or heard the kill. Someone could have intercepted Kaden on the way home. I couldn't risk anyone thinking that you were going unpunished." Vex said.

"You have some serious elaborating to do, dude. Or I'm walking out of here." Niko said. She was done playing the mystery game. There were some puzzle pieces that needed fitting, and she'd be damned if she left before getting his side of things.

"How did I bloody know you'd start making demands? Fine then. Suit yourself. I can't promise you'll like what you find out." Vex said, a roll of his eyes accenting his words. He was behaving as if this wasn't a big deal. That everything remaining hush-hush was for the better.

"Talk." Niko said, moving to the chair opposite his, facing him. She tucked her feet up under her in the rather large leather chair and stared at him, waiting patiently. Though patience was the last thing on her mind.

"Della was a favorite of the Morrigan's for years. Eons in my time. Long story short, she fell from Evony's graces, begged me for a job. Whether it was because she wanted to reprove her loyalty, or because she couldn't bear being separated from the dark fae, I'm not sure. She was a great lay though." Vex added thoughtfully, as if it was every day conversation.

"Stick to the important shit. I don't need to hear about your fucking sexcapades, kay? And no...I'm not jealous." Niko added, before Vex could spit out his next words.

"Of course." he replied with a grin. "The pixie got sticky fingers. I'm sure me hiring my lovely dominatrix pal was a twist of the knife. She was awfully fond of me. Explains why she attacked you so viciously. She seemed to be certain you and I were an item. In any case. You killed her. How you bloody managed to do that one, I don't know. I was beginning to suspect the girl was an informant to Evony, though she continued to pretend to hate her. I'm no fool. Evony and I have a long standing...pissing contest...if you will. I'm stronger than her and she knows it. She's afraid I'll take her job. She loves power and will go to great lengths to keep it. Which is why I figured she was behind this little...artist situation." Vex said. " Whether Della was playing both sides of the fence, I don't know. And I don't care. If Evony wants to take me down, she's going to have to try a little harder. Though you killing the girl, that's a very big, and very bad situation. You would have died. There would have been no trial. The second they found out you were behind it, you would have been snuffed out. I had to take some measures. The note was one of them. Kaden was conveniently on premises at the time. As I'm sure you know by now, He's a Charon. Seeing him spirit limp bodies away is nothing new to those of my kind. And I took the blame for the death." Vex explained.

"Okay, so if I was supposed to be dead, why would you bother with the note?" Niko asked, trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"I wasn't sure you'd make it. Della's venom is quite potent. And with all the wounds you sustained, you had bled quite a bit. The elixer I fed to you was meant only for very dire situations. It was a gift from an elder, and it was a last ditch effort to make sure you made it through. Despite what you might think of me, I am quite... fond of you. You entertain me. The note was placed, in the event that you pulled through, to make sure you pissed off while I swept this all under the rug." He said. He delivered it all in a manner that was not quite cold, but close. As if it was a long ago memory.

"Fond? I'm _fond _of Elton John, but I wouldn't put my ass on the line to make sure he lived if it was against everything that I was supposed to be. You're not telling me the whole truth." Niko said, pushing him for more.

"Nor are you. No human would be able to take that Elixer and remain... the same. It was a gift to me, therefore one of non-fae descent would have either become addicted to me, or lost their mind completely. Which leads me to believe that you are not entirely what you seem." He said, eyes boring into her.

"If I have to hear the 'I think you're fae' bullshit again, I'm going to go godzilla on this fucking town. I'm not done questioning you. Your unfounded curiosity can wait." Niko said, becoming irritated with the continuous upbringing of the fae blood subject.

"You are an infernal pain in my ass." Vex muttered. "Look. I've told you everything. The death was cleared. She was stealing from me. And potentially feeding Evony information. I'm not known for my sanity or ability to keep my temper in check. Accidents happen. And I'd like to keep that reputation."

"Why does Kaden take orders from you?" Niko asked, trying to get as much of an answer from him on the whole situation.

"That bloody fool. I am under the impression he merely pretends to follow my orders. Out of entertainment. He and I are long time acquaintances. He hasn't followed my orders on staying away from you. I feel he's quite...smitten. And that's a problem. I do not like other men coveting what is mine." Vex said.

"I'm not yours." Niko said flatly.

"I saw you first. I hired you. You work for me. You are _my _employee. You are not Kaden's toy to do with as he pleases." Vex said, becoming frustrated. "Any threat I could make to him is obsolete. Being among the dead for the majority of his time, he does not fear the torment tools of the living. The VIP den entertains him. As does any sort of violence. He does not often experience the living, so these things intrigue him. He has a curiosity for all things pain. As if he needs to know every method one could need his assistance crossing over. He's been hanging topside almost constantly since you magically appeared all those months ago." he added, keeping his tone even. Though is was quite apparent that he was not trilled.

"Trick said he's a friend of his son's. I'm probably not supposed to tell you that, but i'm still trying to figure things out myself. Since I woke up, shit's been turned entirely upside down. While I enjoy a little bit of spontaneity this is all just too much for my little human brain to handle. " Niko said, frowning.

"Trick? I don't have much contact with him, but did he happen to mention who his son was?" Vex asked, clearly very interested in this information.

"No. Just said he was an elder." Niko said.

Vex frowned for a moment before his teeth clenched together. Niko could clearly see the tic in his jaw as he worked things out. He stood, pushing the chair away from him, and strode to a glass cabinet in his office. Pulling out two glasses and a bottle of some expensive looking brandy, he moved to perch on the desk, on the side closest to Niko. Pouring liquor into both of the glasses, he capped the bottle and offered her one of the glasses.

"Is it another magical Tinkerbell drink?" Niko asked, her eyes flashing humor.

"It's brandy." Vex said. "You're not dying. No need to bring any fae magic into your drinks. Watch for roofies though." he added with a devilish wink.

"It's quite sad that a man of your stature has to stoop to slipping helpless little ole me a roofie." Niko said, taking the glass regardless.

"Perhaps I'd like a little bit of time where I don't have to listen to your constant mouthy insults." Vex countered. "And you are hardly helpless. Killing a Fae is no easy task for one who claims repeatedly to be human."

"You haven't earned lack of insults. I still have more questions." Niko said.

"And if I answer them?" he asked.

"We'll see. Because there's also the matter of the two debts you owe me." she said with a smirk.

"Two? Bloody hell woman, I though you were joking about the second..." he said, glaring at her.

"Not at all."

"I saved your life. And I'm giving you your job back." Vex argued.

"I didn't ask for my job back. And I saved your life _after _you saved mine. So perhaps one debt was canceled out, but the one today? That still stands." Niko said. "You're lucky I don't make it three. One for Bo and Kenzi tacked on to the one you owe me." she added, a grin on her face as she sipped the brandy. She was enjoying the banter. More than she had thought she would.

"Fine. One. I _suppose _I can accept that." Vex said with a dramatic sigh. He glanced back up at her through his dark eyes, a slight softness there that he hadn't let show before. "Out with it then. What other questions are you going to sling at me?"

"Why are you so sure I'm fae? And seriously... I'm going to get vulnerable here. Try not to be an ass about it. You saved me, and admitted you're fond of me. I know it goes farther than that, but I won't push." She said, staring him down with a look that told him she knew all of his secrets. Even if she didn't, it didn't hurt to let him think she did. "All I ask is that you listen. I had a normal human life. I lived with my father and his wife. She was not my mother. And she was awful. I'll spare you the details, but I can tell you all the human schools I went to and all of that stuff." Niko said. "I've been threatened with needles and bloodwork. Lauren wants to make her her own personal experiment at Trick's behest. I hate needles and hospitals. I can't subject myself to that. Not over all this hype. Everyone's going to be sorely disappointed."

Vex remained silent through her words, and for several moments afterwards. He took a painstakingly long time to drink his brandy and enjoy it while he left Niko to sit in her seat, waiting for him to say something. He wouldn't be an asshole. But he couldn't help but make her squirm. Seeing her go from calm to irritation was one of the valued powers he held over her that had nothing to do with what he was. He was honestly unsure of what to say, but if he was not the only one to have suspicions of her blood, clearly the masses were on to something. And he needed to find out. Because if she was, in fact, Fae, things would become incredibly difficult for him. He was beginning to think that he had acted too soon.

"Of course Lauren wants to get her hands on you. In the pocket of the Ashe, she's doing his bidding." Vex finally said, disgust in his words.

"Lauren wasn't brought into it until Trick told Bo to call her." Niko defended. Why she was defending Lauren, she wasn't sure.

"As far as you know. I've told you. Every fae knows of every human that is privy to our existence. If there's a suspicion that you are of our species, it will have spread like wildfire. Unless the Ashe is smarter than I think he is. If that knowledge got to him, you better hope he keeps it in his pocket as some sort of sick wild card. Otherwise you'll have otherworldly visitors out the ass. I can help you find out. Without needles and being confined to the Ashe's compound. But it will cancel out the debt you hold over me." Vex said.

"You're awfully nervous about that debt." Niko said, smirking.

"I'm beginning to learn that you are just as vindictive and unhinged as I am. And I have hundreds of years on you. You'd bloody right I'm leary of what you could pull out." Vex said, giving her a dark look.

"I'm not willing to give that up. That it makes you uncomfortable makes me want the debt that much more." Niko said, tilting her head thoughtfully.

"This is why I'm unsettled." Vex responded, shaking his head at her words. "You need to find out. There are things that you don't understand about us. You've seen underfae?"

"Yeah. Why?" Niko asked.

"Those were once regular Fae. Like Bo or Dyson. Or Trick. They didn't pass their Dawning." he said, his mouth a grim line.

"Dawning?" she asked.

"The best way I can put it... Is it's a fae puberty. Of sorts. The ability to handle what we are and our powers is severely tested. If you are fae and you ignore it, you will become Underfae due to lack of experience. I saved your ass before, but this won't be something that you can be saved from. And it can't be reversed." He said.

"You plead a better case than Lauren." Niko muttered.

"A human would never be able to accurately explain how dangerous ignorance is." Vex said, draining the last of his brandy. "Especially with the nature of what your powers could be."

"I'm human. And I understand a lot more than I should." Niko said.

"You are quite remarkable. Cherish the compliment. It's not going to happen again." Vex said, returning the smirk to his face. "Though perhaps your understanding comes from your blood."

"Doubtful."

"Tell me, do you remember your whole childhood? Are there any blank patches. There are some Fae, and even some fae potions that can cause memory loss. The one I fed you was one of them. Designed to make you forget certain events. In case you were questioned." Vex said.

"You gave me a forget-potion?" Niko asked in horror.

"I had to. Part of the trade to keep the life you lead is your memories. It can be... programmed. I tried to make you forget the night." he said.

Niko sat and thought about all that was discussed. Now that she actually tried to recollect her origins, she hadn't been able to recal any time before twelve. It was black. She didn't recall exciting children's birthday parties. Or getting to play in the McDonald's playland. Or anything, really. It was truly all one big black hole, void of fond memories. It was making her feel like one of those movies where the main character finds out they're adopted. It was all beginning to give her a headache. Sighing, she glanced up from staring deeply into the liquid in the glass, to look at Vex. Apparently her expression was enough.

"Ah. See there. It's a possibility." he said.

"Why are you so concerned?" Niko asked.

"I enjoy enraging you. I'd hate to have to spend time looking for another human girl to fill your shoes. Now tell me this...Why do you hang around. It's foolish to trust me. Dark Fae. Your friends are in high dislike of me. Yet despite them, you still have become friendly." he asked.

"I enjoy enraging you." Niko mimicked. If he was going to be cryptic, so was she.

"I should have known that was coming." he said with a roll of his eyes. "If you're refusing my help, find a way to figure it out. I don't need to watch you blunder around in my world, sitting on a possibility like that."

"I don't even know where to start." Niko said, exasperated.

"You have resources at your fingertips. If I were you, I'd be unable to rest until I found out the truth." he said with a shrug.

"If you're suggesting I pester Trick again, you're nuts. You guys have all been cautious to share anything with me. This conversation has been the most... straightforward information i've ever got out of any fae. The rest of the time, It's guesswork and filling in the blanks." Niko said, finally taking a moment to drain the brandy.

"You've proven yourself a valuable asset. Much like your Kenzi. Fae don't often see that level of strength in humans. You are food to us. And dangerous. Much of the threat is science versus magic. We are beings much older and smarter than you, yet the advances in technology have created a bigger threat than we have ever faced. A simple finger prick could reveal us for what we really are. This was our world long before you humans invaded and drove us into hiding. Because you fear anything different. Those of you who have the ability to keep your mouths shut around others of your kind are allowed to continue living. The others? Well. That's a case by case situation." he said.


	18. Chapter 18

Niko stared incredulously at the man, who was clad in plain black jeans and a long-sleeved silk shirt in a deep, dark teal hue. A velvet black vest adorned his shoulders, unbuttoned. Shaking her head she scowled and moved to her dresser. Pulling out a pair of long My Little Pony pajama pants, she pulled them on over her short shorts, not in the mood to be as exposed as she had been near Kaden. At work it was different. That was part of her job. Here, she didn't feel comfortable exposing skin around a Fae who fed off beauty. Who had already made an attempt at stealing from her. She stayed on the other end of the room, poised as if prepared to bolt. Kenzi and Bo were a shout away. Not that Kaden had made any threats, but just in case. She didn't like the serious look on his face any more than she liked his presence. This clearly was not a good visit. She had just gotten home from Carpe Noctem, after suckering a ride out of Dyson. Niko had not expected any further visits, though she had revealed to Dyson that the suspicions of her fae blood were not unfounded. He had agreed to help off the radar. At Niko's behest.

As she was attempting to relax with her sketchbook to ease her mind, a faint smoke filtered into view, marking the arrival of Kaden, who was about the last person she had wanted to see. His visits were never happy. This one was proving to be among the most miserable. The way he had stated glumly that they needed to talk only proved as much. She did not appreciate being snuck up on in her own room, let alone by one who could turn her into a husk of a person by sucking out her vitality. She would give him a chance, however, as he made no move toward her. Plus, Kenzi and Bo were home, meaning she would have more of a chance to survive if things went bad.

"Okay, talk." Niko said.

"May I sit?" Kaden asked, displaying a formality that he hadn't before.

"What's with asking? You never would have before." Niko said, calling him out on the strange behavior.

"Things have become more...complicated." Kaden replied, still standing.

"No shit. Fine. Sit down. No funny business though. I will call for the Succubus, and you will be done for, bud." Niko said.

"She is the least of my worries, Nikolae. I'm sure you know by now that your origins are in question. I can shed some light on that." he said, perching his large body carefully on the edge of the bed.

"What do you mean?" Niko asked cautiously. "What do you know?"

"More than I've let on." He replied simply. "You need to call off the hunt for information. It will only alert those that you do not wish to know."

"I'm not calling anything off until you talk, dude." Niko snapped, crossing her arms.

"You are... were fae. Until you were ten years old in human years. Your mother and father do not get along, despite what human mythologies like to believe. There were..disagreements on your future. Your father promised you to me when you were of age. I am a trusted advisor of his. Your betrothal to me was my reward for my duties, as he hasn't much else to offer one of my...pedigree. Your mother, however, promised you to another more...dangerous creature. Who and what that creature was, I know not. Your father is the only one who holds that information. But it was enough to force his hand. He took you to the Norn. He gave her your powers in exchange for your humanity and the secrecy of your existence. Not even I knew where you were, and you were my betrothed. I wasn't entirely sure that it was you when you appeared at Carpe Noctem. Though I had figured out as much when you survived the Elixer that Vex fed you." Kaden explained.

"Wait... what? What even? This makes no sense." Niko said, exasperated.

Kaden made an irritated noise and ran his fingers through his long blonde locks. He turned to her, looking incredibly frustrated before he sighed lightly. "What part do you not understand?"

"Any of it. First of all, what fucking drugs are you on? You expect me to believe that you're here for any innocent reason after blatantly telling me I was "Promised to you". Fuck that, dude. Seriously. You're high if you think that I'm falling for that." Niko snapped.

"I wasn't coming here with any intentions." Kaden said, his mouth a flat line.

"Okay. Well. Why'd my 'dad' get rid of my powers? That leaves me defenseless. Not to mention the Dawning?" Niko said, using air quotations.

"You will not have a Dawning as long as you remain human." Kaden replied. "Though the survival of the elixer worries me."

"There are a lot of people who suspect that I am Fae." Niko pushed.

"With good reason. There is one among them that should know damn well who and what you are." Kaden snipped, though it wasn't toward her.

"Who?" Niko asked.

"That is not my secret to tell. Be careful who you trust. Not all of your friends are being honest." Kaden said.

"Oh please. Don't try to cut me off from everyone I care about so I depend on my 'big strong betrothed'. In the human world, we have a _choice. _ I'm not going to crawl into your little pocket. Or into your bed, for that matter." Niko said with a roll of her eyes.

"I did not expect that. You have proven to be more of a strong-willed and bull headed individual than any of your kin had imagined you would be. Despite your fear of being defenseless, you are a survivor. Humanity has only proven that you are strong. It is more than many fae can hope to achieve. Being born with power is often a handicap for them. Take that away and they are nothing." Kaden said.

"Who is my father?" Niko asked.

"He goes by many names. Hades, if you're familiar with the stories humans tack onto things they do not understand." Kaden said simply.

"You're joking, right?" Niko said, staring in disbelief.

"No. Your father is Hades. Your mother...well. Persephone is not nearly as demure as mythology would lead you to believe. Nor is she as helpless and innocent. To believe such would be a grave mistake. She's hungry for power. Holding both the land of the living and of the dead in her grasp got to her head. She's not a woman I would ever wish for you to encounter. Your father has barred her from his realm." Kaden replied.

"This is the biggest load of horseshit I have ever heard in my entire life." Niko muttered, rolling her eyes.

"You would see it as such." Kaden replied.

"If you expected me to just hop on the believer bandwagon, you're insane." Niko said.

"I did not. You deserve to know the truth. There are trying times ahead of us. Times that will affect all fae. Despite my alignment, I fear for all of us. You may be safer as human. I would not suggest seeking out your power." Kaden said.

"And what power would that be?" Niko asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't know. Your immortality was taken from you long before the fae age of puberty. Your powers never got a chance to develop. They could be that of the land of the dead, or they could be of your mother's type. Should you heed my advice and choose to remain human, you need never find out." he explained.

"Okay. Let me get this straight. I'm of "Fae Descent", but am human thanks to that crazy, untrustworthy Norn bitch, and some insane plan thought up by my father to keep me out of the bed of the dude of my dear mother's choosing? Which...lets be honest, is the most asinine reason to put me into a human role. And I could seek my prior existence back, but that would be more dangerous than living as a human in a world full of people who want to kill me for the mere knowledge that I hold? Is that right?" Niko asked, using her fingers to list all of her statements.

"It's more complicated." Kaden said, becoming irritated.

"No it isn't. Look. I don't play by anyone else's rules but my own. I'll call off the hunt. I have my answers. Some of them, anyway. But I need to know more. Where does this leave you? The betrothal? I'm not yours, Kaden, and I never, _ever_ will be." Niko said, her face set in a determined expression.

"The pact was broken when your father gave your essence to the Norn. You are no longer tied to me. Regrettably. You have grown into a most...desirable woman. Despite you being human, I would still take you as my own." Kaden said, a twinkle in his ice blue eyes.

"Me and every other fishnet clad broad on the street. No thanks, bud." Niko retorted, wrinkling her nose.

"And If I swore off other women?" Kaden prodded, hopeful.

"Not even then. You may have turned out to be considerably less...stranger danger than I initially pegged you, but my refusal remains the same as it has from the get go. I do not want you." Niko said.

"So blunt. Can't blame a man for trying." Kaden replied with a shrug of his massive shoulders.

"If I get my...er...Fae-ness back, does that reinstate the betroval pact...thing?" Niko asked, cautiously. She had to know all of her options. Every single one.

"I don't know. If it does, you will be forced to honor it. Pacts made by elders must be followed. Little girls throwing shit fits are not an option. It will not get you out of it." Kaden said.

"So the other one? The one my mother dabbled with? Where does that put me with him?" Niko asked.

"I would assume in much the same place. Though he does not know you exist. And as a human, he would not covet you anyway. Which is why I must insist that you remain as you are." Kaden said.

"You're asking me to stay mortal when the option of immortality is on the table? To live, knowing that every second that passes is one tick closer to my own death? In my shoes, what choice would you make?" Niko said.

"I have lived far too long to be able to fathom an answer. And among the dead at that. Know this. If you die, even though you have no power, a very important place is secured for you in death. Upon that time, You will be offered my hand again, by my own accord. And you will not belong to your father as a soul of his keeping. Should you choose to accept." Kaden said.

"I don't want to die." Niko said, becoming stubborn. Faced with a choice like this, she was beginning to feel overwhelmed.

"No mortal does. The Fae are not fond of the idea either. But it must come to those of your kind. Sometimes sooner than one would like. You may feel like you are in danger in the environment you exist in, but with these people, your light friends...you will never be safer. Power or not." Kaden said.

"And you?"

"I know who you are. I know what you are. You may not care for me, but I can hardly let an elder's kin put herself in any imminent danger." Kaden said simply.

"What's with you and Vex?" Niko asked, the thought just surfacing after the pile of shit Kaden dropped on her.

"The relationship between Vex and I is just that. I have a respect for him. He lets me feed on his grounds. The elders favor him. A man like that, if he continues the path he is on, could very well become one of great power himself. Despite his unhinged persona, he is smarter than even the Morrigan. And he knows as much. I don't, however, particularly care for the way he lingers around you. I have suspicions that he has claimed you, though he will deny it." Kaden said.

"What happens if he did?" Niko asked.

"Then you have been claimed. It is a protection for you. Though if he did claim you, the relationships you hold with the light will become strained. For your sake, I hope he did not. I would hate to see your life become more difficult that it already is." Kaden said with a shrug. "You fancy him." it wasn't a question.

"I don't fancy anyone." Niko retorted, her lips a straight line. Talking boys with Kaden was not on her list of things to do.

"You can lie to your friends if you must. And to yourself. But you cannot lie to the dead." Kaden said calmly.

"You aren't dead." Niko said, staring at him.

"Close enough. Spend enough time ferrying souls, you start to become one yourself. I visit the topside to keep the line between living and dead in tact. I do not wish to entirely join your father's factions. It would mean that I could no longer come here to feed. Do not avoid the subject. Falling for the Mesmer would be a very bad choice." he said.

"And letting myself be spirited away by a Charon is better? I feel like you're telling me it's a bad idea because I once belonged to you. It has nothing to do with danger or bad choices." Niko said, staring hard at the man.

"Perhaps. I do not like the thought of you with another." Kaden said.

"Tough shit." Niko said. "Anything else you need to tell me?"

"Don't go to the Norn. She may give you back what was once yours, but you will pay a price." he said.

"I know. I know how she operates." Niko said.

"Then I have said all I can." Kaden said, standing to his full height. "I'll see you tomorrow evening."

"Why am I not surprised." Niko said with a frown.

Kaden had disappeared much the same way he had materialized. Without so much as a goodbye. It was uncomfortable to know that he could just pop in whenever he pleased. With or without her permission. She didn't appreciate having no privacy. No safe place to hide from Fae. She'd have to find a way to remedy that. Surely Trick would know a way to keep that pesky Charon out of her room. The least the guy could do was use the damn door like everybody else. Picking up her phone, she plopped back down on her bed and slid lazily out of the pajama pants. She scrolled for Dyson's number and sent him a quick text. Despite Kaden's warning, Niko did not cancel the hunt. She may have known what she was now, but she still wanted information. Different sides of the story always helped paint a bigger, and better picture. And that was exactly what she wanted. Trusting one person at their word was not the way she operated. She wasn't even entirely sure she _could _trust Kaden. He certainly hadn't listened to Vex on his request to leave Niko alone.

Though she had gotten more potential information out of Fabio than out of anything else. At this point, it was Dark Fae: 2, Light Fae: 0. Vex and Kaden had been more enlightening than her light fae friends. Then again, they all seemed to have their own stuff going on. Bo had Lauren to worry about. Dyson had his brooding to attend to. Hale was just playing the loyal best friend. And also secretly pining over Kenzi. Though he hadn't outright admitted it. Trick was just as cryptic as always. Idly, Niko wondered which of her friends Kaden had been referring to when he hinted that one of them knew something. She'd damn well find out. She loved her new friends, and she would hate to find out one of them was withholding information that was pertinent to her existence. She did not want to rain hell upon their heads for keeping something from her. Especially when it was about her. If her name was involved, it was her business.


	19. Chapter 19

The next evening came quicker than Niko thought it would. She had fallen asleep shortly after Kaden's departure despite her thoughts zooming around. And she had slept like a rock. As light streamed into the house, winding around the exposed wooden support in the walls, she squinted angrily at the morning light. Or afternoon. She wouldn't be able to tell until she made the move to check her phone for the time. She wanted to lounge in bed longer before she had to figure out what the current time was. That hardly mattered to her when her bed was so welcoming and warm. She let the events of the prior day float through her mind. Everything that had happened with Vex. Everything she had learned about herself. Everything she still had to learn. The hunt was definitely on, and she wouldn't quit until she had learned every detail front to back.

She didn't have much time to remain trapped in her own head before Kenzi wandered into her room, glancing about as if she might be interrupting something. She gave a small grin to Niko before plopping down on the bed and tucking one leg under her body.

"So who was here last night? Me and Bo heard conversations, but as you didn't sound threatened, we didn't come to help. Well. I eavesdropped, but that's neither here nor there." Kenzi said with a shrug.

"Then you know who was here." Niko replied dryly, her voice still slightly distorted from sleep.

"Yeah, well. Maybe. But seriously, you were _betrothed_ to that guy?! Dude. That's seriously crazy." Kenzi said.

"And not what I want. Ever. Just because a dude is attractive does not make him a good person." Niko said, glaring at Kenzi through just cracked, tired eyes.

"You could at least give him a chance." Kenzi said.

"No. Kenzi. Drop it. I do not want anything to do with Kaden as far as romance goes. Or anyone. And don't even bring up Vex." Niko warned before Kenzi could mention the other man.

"I wasn't...well. You seriously have a crazy Bella Swan situation here." She said.

"Jesus tapdancing christ. Do not ever..._ever_ compare me to that literary pile of vampire bullshit ever again, or so help me I will smother you in your sleep with the jacket from the most unwashed homeless man I can find." Niko growled. "You know how I feel about that shit. Jesus fuck."

"Sorry. It's just like. Dude. Kaden's so hot." Kenzi said.

"I don't see it that way. I'm not attracted to him. At all. What are you in here so early for?" Niko asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh. We have a new case. We've got an appointment with some lady in the park. Just wanted to see if you wanted in on it." Kenzi said.

"Any information?" Niko asked, finally picking herself up off the pillow.

"Not anything solid. Gotta get to the meet up first. It's in..." Kenzi said, grabbing her own phone "Forty-five minutes. So if you're in, get up and get dressed."

"Alright fine. But you better go make me coffee." Niko said, stretching her stiff limbs.

"On it." Kenzi said, standing and stuffing her phone back into the pocket of the light gray hoodie that adorned her twig-like frame.

Niko watched her friend leave the room before moving her own body out from under the covers. She knew that she wouldn't have time for a shower at the moment. Not with the time crunch getting to the meeting. She'd have to find time for that later. Hopefully the case wouldn't be so time-consuming that she wouldn't be able to shower before work. She hated not having time to get fancy before Carpe Noctem. She wasn't always super appearance concerned, but when it came to the club, she just couldn't help herself. Especially not when she had an entirely new wardrobe courtesy of the Mesmer that was her boss. And also, currently and very deep down, her crush. Snorting at her own thoughts, she rolled her eyes and padded over to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of ripped jeans and a black lace tank. Slipping her socked feet into her boots and slipped her arms into a black, military-esque steampunk jacket. She pinned her bangs back and threw her hair up, then swiped a quick make-up set on her face before making her way down to the kitchen.

Thankfully, the coffee was finished by time she got downstairs. That created safety from Niko's overly sarcastic and grumpy remarks that came with her morning persona. She let her boot clad feet make soft noises as she let her legs carry her to the beloved coffee pot. Pouring herself a mug, she raised the liquid to her face and inhaled the scent of the precious black substance. Despite it's piping hot temperature, she took a quick sip and let the burn trail into her stomach. She felt immediately better with the first sip. Letting her eyes lift to the two girls she called her companions. They were ready to go, and were clearly just waiting on Niko to inject caffeine into her system. To which she was gladly obliging. They had learned quick that she needed coffee to function. Well, Bo had learned quickly. Kenzi had known from prior early morning dealings with the monster that was Niko before ten a.m.

As it turned out, the meeting was a mother searching for her daughter. A daughter who just happened to help break somebody out of the homicide department. Which was Dyson's turf, and also a case that the legal system had picked up. Bo might have been okay with stepping on Dyson's paws...or toes, but Niko wasn't a fan of pissing off the cops. Friends or not. She had only agreed to get on board after Kenzi begged her to help out. For old time's sake. If it wasn't for Niko being a sucker for nostalgia, she wouldn't have hopped on. As long as she could get to work, she would help out as much as she could. Bo and Kenzi seemed to have a lead on where they should start looking, and it was not high on Niko's list of places she wanted to be. A strip club. Shaking her head as Kenzi tossed her a dark red wig to fit over her own dark locks, she complied. Though she wasn't sure why it was important for them to disguise themselves when Bo was able to move about freely, her appearance out in the open. Niko suspected Kenzi just wanted a buddy to slip back into their con artist days. Even she had to admit that her and Kenzi used to have a blast playing different characters to sucker people out of money.

Walking into the strip joint on sky-high black platform heels, a burgundy ruched pencil skirt hugging her hips, Niko felt every bit the upscale business woman that she looked. She looked like she was ready to drop a lot of money on these girls. She could play lesbian if the case called for it. She never denied an attraction to women. She just preferred men more. Though the sight of these girls was enough to make even Niko's solid resolve crumble. She was enraptured by them. The way their skin shone soft colors of the lights overhead. The glitter making them seem more whimsical than just your average every day girl. Sucking in a breath, Niko found she couldn't tear her gaze away. And if she managed, it was only to lock her eyes on the next girl swaying on stage. Kenzi seemed to be in much the same trance, which was unusual as Kenzi was solidly attracted to men. They found a seat, and expensive looking leather couch, before Bo snapped both of her human friends out of their googly eyed stupor. Swearing under her breath, Niko locked her gaze solidly on the floor. She had been enamored by these girls. Finding out they were Fae was a solid explanation to the level of attraction that Niko had felt toward them.

After Kenzi had bought Bo a lap dance from the girl they had deemed the target, Bo had landed herself a bar tending job in the establishment. That cut out a lot of the work that Niko and Kenzi could help with. All that was left now was searching for information to tie everything together. And Niko had to get herself to work. Luckily, after Bo accepted the job, they had made their way to the Dal, though Niko requested they drop her at home. She needed time to get ready. Work was fast approaching, and beauty took hours to achieve. Especially with the mass of hair she was cursed with. Or blessed. Sometimes she wasn't so sure. As soon as she was bathed and successfully dressed for her night, she grabbed her keys and proceeded to her vehicle. It was time to resume her place behind the bar. How Vex planned on explaining her return, she wasn't sure. She just had to trust that he had weaved a believable tale that had nothing to do with her fae descent. She would be answering no questions of her own should they arise. She didn't know who could be listening. With Vex' suspicions about Della, Niko was sure that the Morrigan had more people at her beck and call to spy on her best frenemy.


	20. Chapter 20

Upon her arrival at the club, she noted that preparations for opening were in full swing. Before she made her way to her perch behind the bar, the boss came out of his office clipboard in hand. With a click of the pen he looked her up and down with his usual dark look. Niko was beginning to associate the looks he gave her with approval. He must like what he saw, otherwise he'd be bitching about how she didn't know how to dress herself. She had witnessed it before. For being a male, he was awfully familiar with what women should and shouldn't wear. He strode toward her, a light frown on his lips. As he appeared at her side, a hand slid around her upper arm and pulled her to the direction of his office. She sighed an irritated sigh and moved with him. It was easier to follow than to fight him and make a scene. Clearly Vex had some mouthful of words to sling at her. By the way he carried himself, he was clearly annoyed about something or other. She had no doubt she'd find out what it was as soon as the door clicked shut.

"You have a funny way of keeping your nose out of fae business." Vex snapped as the office door swung shut.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Niko said flatly. "Plus, that promise was only after your little pixie sex-toy situation. I made no promises about the future."

"Your little daytime visit to Zephyr's club? Oh yes. I know about it. You see, being a favorite of the elders, I am granted some boons. I know who of my employees goes where. Especially among competition. Generally that's immediate termination, however you.. you get a chance. Explain yourself." Vex stated, his face dangerously close to hers. He was mad.

"Competition? Really? Jesus fuck, dude. Jealous much? It was for a case." Niko said.

"A case that undoubtedly involves Fae. I would think you would be smarter." he replied, seething.

"You think a lot of things about me that aren't necessarily the truth. It has nothing to do with smarts, dude. I was helping out my friends." Niko said, brushing off Vex's anger. He could harm her, if he wished. Though she doubted he would.

"What I think, Nikolae, is that you need to get your pretty little head out of your ass and do as you're told." Vex snapped, running his hand through his hair.

"Do as I'm told? What are you, My keeper?" Niko said.

"Hardly. But if you turn out to be fae, you are in danger." Vex said.

"I'm always in danger. In fact, I don't remember a day of my life that I was _not _in danger. I've learned to take it in stride. If I live in fear of what _could _happen to me, I wouldn't be living much at all. I'd never leave my house. I can't be crippled by what I could be, or what could happen to me. That's no way to exist. I'm not going to be tied down by what you or anyone else says. I'm my own person, Vex. I do not, and never will belong to anybody, so you can back the fuck up and stop behaving as if you have some sort of interest invested in me." Niko snipped, stepping toward him, her eyes flashing angrily. "Oh, and by the way, I am fae. Or I was. Apparently I've had my ...essence...taken away. When I was very young. No choice of my own, by the way. No sane Fae in their right mind would give up their immortality. Their very being."

Vex stared at her, mouth gaping open in shock at the words spilling out of her mouth. "You... were fae?"

"Yeah. According to Kaden, I'm the child of Hades and Persephone. Sounds like a load of dung, if you ask me. But alas, the Charon is entirely convinced that I am in fact, kin to the lord of the dead." Niko said, throwing her arms up in defeat.

"Kaden? You went to Kaden for information?" Vex asked, a look of irritation passing over his previously confused features.

"No. He came to me. You dark fae dudes seem to like to sneak up on me in my own home." Niko said, glaring.

"That bloody bastard." Vex muttered, clenching his fist. "You see, this is why most normal people have homes with locks. Oh, right, and _walls._"

"Yeah. So I take it you didn't know? I half thought you were hiding stuff from me." Niko said.

"If I were, you would never know, now would you?" Vex replied sarcastically.

"I digress, dear mesmer. I'm sure I could beat it out of you." Niko retorted, a smirk on her painted red lips.

"Don't start this now, woman." Vex said, his eyes flashing. "I'm far from being in the bloody mood to deal with your teasing flirtations. Haven't you ever been warned not to mix business and pleasure?" he said, keeping his distance from her, though it looked as if it pained him to do so.

"Look. Mystery's solved. I'm human. So no more mass hysteria over my origins. None of it matters. Kaden said I should stay human for my own safety." Niko said, ignoring his difficulties.

"And you're going to listen to that bloody moron? Since when do you take anything he says seriously. First you beg me to protect you from him like some sort of sick damsel in distress, and now you're taking his advice. You make no sense." Vex said.

"I never said I was listening to him. I was merely sharing the information he gave me. I told him, and i'm telling you. I play by my own rules. The only reason I don't have my fae-ness back is because I don't have even half an idea of what I could offer to the Norn in exchange for it. I have nothing of value short of my own life. And I'm not giving that up. Then again... I could. If I'm truly the daughter of Hades... I could offer the Norn my life in order to get my shit back. And then I'd just end up down...wherever it is, but Fae." Niko said, as if a light bulb had lit above her head. "Though... Kaden said if I die, he's going to try to marry me or some shit. And I don't want anything to do with that."

"And that's all speculation. You can't fly off the handle here. Giving the Crazy old bitch your life does not ensure your powers back. Nothing is ensured. We're fae. There's always a catch." Vex said, beginning to pace.

"What's it to you? Why are you so concerned." Niko asked, her eyebrow raised.

"I'm not. Or... bloody hell, woman. You are... I care. Happy? I care about you." Vex said, though he wouldn't look at her when he said it. Either he was lying, or he was so overcome with feeling that he was embarrassed about it. Which was more likely, as Fae seemed to have some strange physical block against lying. Or they merely did not enjoy doing so. Then again, there were always ways around it. Several half-truths could make up enough of a diversion weave a lie.

"Interesting. Well. Just so you know... I was betrothed to Kaden. And somebody else. When I was fae and a child. My humanity broke the pacts, but it's undetermined whether or not the pacts are reinstated should I chose to chase after my true self. And since you're fae, you know that those pacts can't be broken. So if there's anything beyond... care, that you feel for me, I suggest you spit it out. Because I need to make a move. And Kaden will try to prevent it. I want immortality. I want to be what I was meant to. I will find a way to break the pacts if I have to...because I will not belong to any man. But I need to know where you stand Vex." Niko said.

"It's time for work." Vex replied shortly, only turning when he told her in no uncertain terms that she was released from his office.

"And I'm the infuriating one? Lovely. Guess I'm doing this alone. Not that I want somebody to answer to. Dying will be easier without guilt." Niko said. She shook her head lightly, before making her way to the door. "I'm calling in sick tomorrow. Or more appropriately, I'm calling in dead. I need to take care of some business."


	21. Chapter 21

It had taken some pestering over the next couple of days to get Dyson to reveal the whereabouts of the Norn's home, but Niko had finally, and successfully convinced him to tell her. And she hadn't even had to divulge her plan. Vex was the only one who knew what she was going to do, and he had proved to be quite the pain in the ass to shake. He had tried to threaten her with termination of her job. Which hadn't phased her. He even went so far as to threaten a claim on her, though she suspected that he wouldn't actually go through with it. There wasn't anything to stop her from her task at hand. Surprisingly, Kaden hadn't shown himself since his visit to her room. She had thought, out of everyone, he would be the one to drag her by her hair out of the Norn's home. Alas, he was MIA. And she was thankful for that.

Dressed in a simple pair of jeans, black shirt, and flip flops, she moved up the walkway to the Norn's small cabin, nervous about what she had decided to do. It could have been reckless, but her mind was made up. She was going to give up her human life to return her to what she had been born to be. Anything beyond that was a big blank, but she was prepared to figure everything out. Even if it meant never seeing anyone she cared about again. It was a crushing weight. Sadness encased her every step. A couple of times, she had wanted to turn back. But she had lived a life of lies, and she was dying to put a stop to it. Literally. With her hand hovering over the doorknob, she had to make the choice. With the creak of the opening door, she stepped in, letting the sight of the interior assault her vision. It was much like any home of an elderly person who lived alone. There were knit throws carefully draped over the backs of couches and chairs. China cabinets held porcelin trinkets. And also bottles of glowing liquids or items of value. They must have belonged to the fae she dealt with.

Creeping toward the center of the living room, toward the recliner that was tilted back, Niko let her gaze scan every nook and cranny that was within her sight. There were thousands of bottles here, perched precariously on top of shelves, fireplaces, television. It was like some sick episode of Fae-Hoarders.

"It has been long since a human was foolish enough to enter my home. You are a daft, child." a voice came from the chair.

"I'm not supposed to be human. You have my true essence here, and I want it back." Niko said, her voice remaining strong despite the nerves thrashing uneasily inside of her. She had no idea that this would even work. Or go the way she intended it to. Even her intuition abandoned her.

"Oh? Tell me, child. What are you willing to give up in return?" The woman asked, leaning forward enough to raise out of the chair.

"My life." Niko said evenly.

This seemed to surprise the Norn. She stared, her watery blue eyes searching Niko for any sign of fear or lies. She must have found none.

"The child of the dead returns to collect what was hers. I see." The Norn replied cryptically. "You have been given a life of safety, away from those that would harm you. You wish to throw that all away?"

"That choice wasn't my father's to make. In all actuality, I shouldn't even have to give you anything of mine in order to get this back, but I'll play by the rules. Take my life and give me my powers. Give me back what my father gave to you. Take my humanity back. I don't want it. I've lived a lie." Niko said.

"As you wish, child. But do not come crying to me when things are not as you hoped they would be." the Norn replied, moving toward a cabinet that was locked by a large, shining silver padlock.

"I have no expectations. I know I will be in the land of the dead. With no hope of returning. Give me my powers, I'll figure out the rest." Niko said.

The Norn stayed silent as she sifted through bottles. Her mottled hand landed on a cylindrical glass bottle with a skull shaped stopper. The liquid inside cast a light lavender glow about the room, stronger than most of the other bottle contents. She popped the bottle open, the skull stopper turning to ash on her fingers. She sprinkled the substance into the liquid before pouring it into her own hand. She raised the arm and touched Niko's heart. Niko felt the pressure of a different life wash over her within seconds. Flashes of every memory lost appeared to her, showing her the faces of her parents. And Kaden. And the world which she had been meant to inhabit. There were other effects as well. Some of the bottles, that had previously contained naught but foreign liquid now contained shadow-like beings, pacing or pounding on the glass that trapped them. Souls. Niko knew without a doubt that they were the souls of the people that the Norn had taken the lives of long before Niko wandered into her clutches. She had to hope that her soul was safe from this wicked woman. If it wasn't then every plan she had conjured up would be broken.

With a solid nod, the Norn plunged her claw nailed hand through Niko's chest with a strength that Niko had not pegged the woman to have. For appearing so frail, she encircled Niko's heart with an ease that said the older woman was not as weak as she appeared to be. Niko felt a searing, unbearable pain as her heart slowed, and then stopped. What happened afterward, she wasn't entirely sure. All she knew was the pain. The pain was what she would remember for the rest of whatever existence she was to lead now. The feeling could not be put into any words. And she hadn't been prepared for that. Nothing could have prepared her for the agony. The agony that would be the last memory of her human life.

**

Her eyes fluttered open and her hand flew to her chest, feeling for the hole the Norn had ripped into her. All she found was smooth skin underneath her questing fingers. The only proof that anything had actually happened was the blood on her clothes and the ruined shirt that hung weakly about her shoulders. She let her eyes adjust to the surroundings. It was a dark cavern like area with a vast expanse of black water stretching in front of her. In the distance, she could see a wide, looming cave mouth. The ominous appearance of the place could only mean that she had succeeded in dying. She had made it to exactly where she needed to be, and the Norn had not taken anything from her that she didn't have permission to. Niko considered herself very lucky. After witnessing the fallout of Dyson's Norn visit, Niko had escaped with just about everything in tact.

"You did not take my suggestion."

Niko looked up, her eyes locking onto Kaden. He looked at home in the intricately carved gondola style boat, leaning on his paddle, an unamused expression upon his face. In this realm, his once ice blue eyes glowed with an unnatural silvery light. The bones in his face were more prominent, though he held the rest of his appearance mostly in tact. A flowing robe graced his shoulders, ending in a lingering black mist. He was what she imagined Grim Reapers looked like.

"I didn't. I told you. I don't follow anyone else's rules." Niko responded, standing and brushing herself off.

"There were less gruesome ways to go about this. You did not have to offer the Norn your life. Though it is no secret that she gets great pleasure from feeling the last heartbeat from pretty girls. You have given her a memory she will cherish." Kaden said.

"I had to do it my way. Though admittedly, I could have done with out the pain." Niko said, feeling haunted. The ghosts of the excruciating event fluttered through her heart. A hand flew to her chest, as she gasped in a breath. "It was horrible."

"I can imagine. It's not one of the more pleasant ways to go. You left Vex in a downright fit." he said, a small grin gracing his lips. "Does this mean you accept my offer?"

"No. I'm not marrying you, Kaden. I have full intentions of leaving this place." she said.

"I figured as much. The pact is still broken. In order for it to stand, It will need to be reinstated. Come. I'll take you to your father. But be warned. He's not... what you'd imagine." Kaden said, carefully chosing his words.


	22. Chapter 22

The ride through the glossy black water was intruguing. If Niko looked hard enough over the edge of the boat, she could see agonized faces swimming just under the surface. It was unnerving. Faces stuck in expressions of terror or pain. She tried not to stare too long. She didn't plan on being here long enough to understand the happenings in this dank place. Kaden was silent through the ride, his strong arms propelling the small boat forward. Though Niko could feel his eyes on her almost constantly. Niko's eyes searched the vast expanse of water, noticing now, that there were other, similar boats. When she turned to Kaden, he merely gave her a silent nod, as if to say 'yes, there are others.' She wondered if Kaden was the leader. If there was an army of Charon's at her Father's beck and call. And what other creatures she'd encounter down here.

As they passed under the cave mouth, Niko craned her neck to gaze at the ornate carvings in the rock face, squinting to decipher what could be scrawled in the intricate designs. It was in no language she recognized. Beyond the mouth was more water, though there was a faint blue green glow illuminating the depths, and no faces swam up to greet her. As she lifted her gaze, she was greeted by the sight of a huge black castle like structure, filled with turrets and towers, expanding farther than her eyes could fathom. A slight gray smoke hovered around the structure, beings flitting in and out of the miasma. She was in awe of the whole place. It fit with the memories she had reinstated by the Norn. This had been her home long ago. It felt familiar. It felt right. Before she knew it, the boat bumped gently into a rotting wooden dock, Kaden quickly hopping out to extend a hand to assist her.

She frowned and shook her head. The last time he had touched her, he had stolen her beauty. She wasn't playing that game. She clamored ungracefully onto the dock, losing a flip-flop in the process. Cursing under her breath, she took the remaining shoe off and flung it angrily into the water. She swore she could hear Kaden snort a laugh, though when she turned to glare at him, his face was as impassive as ever. Slinging a few insults his way, she passed him, her shoulders squared, and padded on bare feet toward the opening at the end of the dock. She was depending on her newfound memories to lead her to her father's chamber without having to depend on the damn bastard that continued to haunt her. He seemed all to willing to leaver her to it. She heard the light splash of waves as Kaden left her to it and sailed back the way he came. So he was finally leaving her on her own. She rolled her eyes and wandered onward. The cold stone floor chilling her feet with every step she took. She was beginning to regret refusing Kaden's help. Perhaps she had acted brashly in coming here. In getting her powers returned to her. Which reminded her, she still had not even a clue as to what they could be. There would be time to experiment with that later.

After what seemed like hours of wandering the halls, half sight-seeing through the eyes of nostalgia, half looking for her dear dad, she found what had to be the door to his throne room. The silver glow cast from the ornate door could be nothing other than the throne room of a king. Letting her fingers run over the cool surface, she jumped slightly as the gigantic doorway opened to her. Stepping through, she let her eyes feast on the rest of the room in front of her. Her eyes followed a long blue velvet carpet to the foot of a dias where a man sat. She let her legs carry her closer for the confrontation, as this would turn out to be nothing less. She had a bone to pick with the man that had created her, only to leave her powerless and defenseless in the human world. The man on the large seat stared curiously at her, a small smirk on his face. A smirk that could rival her own, if she had been doing anything other than glaring. His orange eyes watched her, amused as she strode purposefully to the foot of the stairs.

"May I help you? It is not often that a soul is able to outsmart my Charon's. Do you have an issue with where you've been placed? Surely your eternal home has been explained. Or is there a technicality. If you feel you deserve a trial, you'll have to wait in the black lake, just like everyone else." he said, his eyes giving off a glimmer of glee. As if this was entertaining to him. His hair was shaved on one side, the hair part in what looked like a faux-hawk, though left to lay carefully placed on his head. His fine boned cheeks held little black stubble and his straight nose said he was of noble birth. There was a slight familiarity in his features that Niko couldn't put her finger on.

"Ah, no. Actually, Daddy, I'm here to let you know that you made a really fucking stupid choice." Niko said, sneering the paternal title.

"My my. Nikolae. How you've grown. You haven't actually kicked the bucket, have you?" he asked, standing and moving down the stairs with a slight sway to his movements that just screamed to Niko that she knew exactly why her mother and father didn't get along.

"Yeah. I traded my mortality to the Norn so she'd return my powers. They were never yours to give to her, so technically, I think you should give me my life back." Niko said, entirely prepared to negotiate with him.

"Well aren't you just a little spitfire. So like me. I'm afraid, my darling, that I cannot help you. I rule the dead. I do not give them their life back." he said with a dramatic shrug.

"I think you can. You're an elder, from what I understand. You could force the Norn to give it back." Niko countered.

"I could. However, wouldn't you prefer to remain here? With your dear father? My dear Kaden has told me much about your life. He is still interested in your hand." the man said, attempting to cajole her into deciding differently. "That's more than most of the legions of the dead can ever hope for. You have a life cut out for you here, child."

"That's not your choice to make either. See, when you gave me a human life, you gave up any right you had to make decisions for me. Not to mention, in the human world, adults make choices for their own damn selves. You owe me." Niko said.

"Those are awfully big words to throw around, my darling daughter." the man said with a tsk. "You must not understand the great responsibility that debts hold for fae. It is an imbalance we can feel until the debt is repaid."

"If you're so worried about Kaden's love life, why don't you hook up with him yourself? I'd hate to step between daddy dearest and his most trusted advisor. Or lover. Or whatever." Niko said, a chill entering her voice. "And I do actually, understand. I Know very well the imbalance a debt to create. I know how hard a Fae will fight to get out of owing anybody. Do you feel an imbalance? Because you should. You should be _crushed_ by what you did to me."

"So you've figured out my... orientation. Kaden is not my lover, child. I'd be twisted indeed to offer my daughter to one I dally with. You have pegged me wrong." He said, ignoring her statement about a debt.

"I still think you're pretty twisted. You gave your kid up because you got in a fight with your wife." Niko said.

"That she-demon is not my wife." her father retorted, twisting his face into one of disgust. "Her impregnation was merely standing on ceremony. Politics. The elders often trade to make the best match. To keep the fae lines strong. We do not take kindly to half-breeds. The dawning is not the only event that creates underfae. Human on fae relationships produce abominations as well. At's a pain to clean up that mess, I tell you. No matter however. I must say, I am quite proud of the outcome of what Persephone and I had done. Even if I felt nothing for her."

"Ew. Look. I don't want to be here. I wanted my powers back and this was the only way I could think to achieve that ends. Got them, now I want out." Niko said.

"And here I thought you'd be interested in getting to know me, child. I understand that you've been under the care of the light. Not my first choice, but your friends have kept you intact. As has my dear Vex." he responded affectionately.

"You know Vex?" Niko asked, shocked.

"Of course. He is a favored one among us elders. He serves us well. He's also lay a claim on you. Now that you are in fact fae again, that puts the two of you in quite the predicament. You see, a claim on another fae is quite a bit more serious. It is a deeper pact than a betrothal. Mates is the proper term. All that needs done is the coupling." The man said with glee. "Not my first choice, but he'll do just fine. Just fine indeed. A mesmer for a son in law, how wonderful." he added, clapping his hands together.

"Wait. I thought betrothals and claims were broken with the switch of species. Plus... mate? That makes it sound animalistic. I am a person." Niko said, not liking what she was hearing. "I'm not...coupling with Vex."

"You are a Fae. From fae to human, the pacts are shattered. Not human to fae. Rules are different." the man replied, a smile plastered on his lips. "Now, how shall I set this hall up for the wedding feast? Do you enjoy fowl? Or perhaps bovine? I can get anything your little heard desires. And a dress. Oh, do let me help you in the selection. I have some divine fabrics at hand. Your coloring, i'd say red. No need to stand on human tradition, eh?" he continued.

"Are you in-fucking-sane? I'm not getting married you nutcase! I'm going home and living my life the way I want to live it." Niko said, interrupting her fathers obscene daydreams of a fancy underworld wedding.

"Well then the claim must be mutually broken. And that requires Vex. Shall I summon him, then? It's quite dangerous to bring him here at this time. He might not be able to get back...Hm. How odd. I cannot reach him." He said after a pause.

"What do you mean you can't reach him?" Niko asked, her head spinning from this encounter. Pressing her fingers to the bridge of her nose to fend off the oncoming headache, she waited for an answer.

"He must be...detained. And at the Morrigan's behest." Hades muttered. "The bitch. I never liked her, you know. I voted no on her becoming the Morrigan. There were others better suited to the job. Ah well. It's only a matter of time until she falls from grace." he said, continuing. He changed subjects quicker than a toddler in a toy-store, and it was beginning to get on Niko's nerves. Kaden had not been kidding when he warned that her father was not what she would have pictured.

"He was at work last time I saw him. Evony couldn't have possibly got to him that quickly." Niko said, becoming defeated.

"Time passes differently here. You are among the dead. They are not in a hurry to go anywhere, alas the passing of time, whether quickly or not does not affect them. I'd say a few months have passed topside." he replied.

"You're shitting me?! I have to get back!" Niko said, startled.

"Perhaps you're right." he said, a look of deep thought passing over his features.

"No perhaps. Definitely. Put me back." Niko demanded.

"I would prefer you learned your powers first. At this age, a dawning is not far off. I must trust my own father to guide you through that one, however." He muttered.

"Your father? Oh...Oh my god. Trick?!" Niko asked.

"Is that what he's going by these days? Hm. Yes, the blood king is your grandfather. I suppose he would hide that from you. Especially with my blasted half sister wreaking havoc on the light fae elders. The crazy bitch. She always was the unhinged one." he said, a flick of his wrist adorning his words.

"This coming from the gay lord of the dead." Niko muttered. "Wait. Aife was your sister? What in all shits? Trick has a lot of explaining to do. This mean Bo is..."

"Your cousin." Hades responded simply, as if this news was not a shock.

"You've seriously made a huge mistake in hiding me from all of this, you know that right?" Niko asked.

"I'm beginning to see it your way, yes." he responded with a noncommittal shrug.

"Beginning to? Jesus christ. This is all so much to handle." Niko said.

"You're the little shit that sought it out."

"You're the dumbass that took it away." Niko snapped.

"Touche, darling. Touche. You are quick. Fine. I'll grant you this. Luckily for you, being of my blood and your... whore of a mothers, you have the ability to pass back and forth, much as Kaden does, with no repercussions. Part of your power that I do know of. The rest...well. That will become apparent in time, I'm sure. You'll be a late bloomer. I must warn you though, that you are not returning to a peaceful world. There are rumors that make even me uncomfortable. A great enemy of the Fae has resurfaced with intent to wipe us all out. I have no doubt our succubus kin and her friends are after a way to eliminate him. She is much stronger than most give her credit for, as her lineage is royal as well. You must not get involved with this fight, dear. While this is not the same one that your mother promised you too, it is his brother. If he remembers you, and Garuda do not forget, he will try to take you for his own." he said, piling more information on top of her. "Fae of your lineage are of great value. It was...part of the reason for cloaking you from this world."

"I can't make any promises. If my friends are fighting a big bad, I can't stay out of it. Not if they're in danger." Niko said. "And don't ever try to protect me from things I need to be again. I would like to get to know you...as your daughter, but I'm still pissed, and you still have a lot of explaining to do. But right now, if my friends are in danger, I have a responsibility."

"I am touched at your desire to become acquainted. You are, though, quite a fool for sticking to your friends. Would they do the same for you, I wonder? I sincerely hope you are putting your trust into the right friends." He said.

"Is this some bullshit Dark Fae/ Light Fae head-butting thing?" Niko asked, annoyed.

"Hm. Perhaps it is. Alas, come. I can get you back." he said, holding out his hand to her.

She cautiously took it, having to trust him. He seemed to mean well, and she had to hope that she had made her point. It hadn't taken as long as she had thought, but still. If months had passed topside, she had a lot of explaining to do. And Vex was unreachable, potentially in the clutches of Evony. And a threat to all fae. It would appear that Niko had a lot to deal with. Before she knew it, her surroundings faded, as did the pressure of her father's hand in hers. She found she was in the Dal, in Trick's back room.. She could hear slow music pulsating beyond the large celtic door. Glancing down at her still bloody clothes and bare feet, Niko huffed an irritated breath, annoyed that he father had not at least offered her different clothing to return in. Though he had enough on his mind with her reappearance, that was for sure.


	23. Chapter 23

Niko ran a hand through her hair, her eyes flitting around the cellar room of Tricks, wondering how she was going to go about re-emerging into the group smoothly. If she had in fact been gone for as long as her father had indicated, her friends probably thought she was dead. And technically she had been. Walking into the main area of the Dal all bloodied and shoeless was a stressful thought. She didn't want her friends fawning over her when they had enough on their plates right now. Things were happening that Niko had to fling herself into. She wondered if returning now had been another hasty choice on her part. Perhaps entering into this battle with no idea what she could do was a bad idea. She could turn back now. She could go back to spend time with her father. However that sounded like an absolute headache, more than helping her friends fight a threat to all Fae. To her as well.

She shook herself, mentally preparing to take the steps she needed to to get back to where she belonged. She had died to get her power back, what was a little battle against a fae enemy to her? She snorted a small, sarcastic laugh, before she let her legs carry her to the door. Her hand touched the cool brass handle, letting the feel of the solid object comfort her. She was alive again. Somehow, she had made it through hell and back. Literally. Although she hadn't expected the lord of the underworld to be more concerned about fabric than his own daughter. But that was a mystery for another day. Now, she opened the great door and moved into the main area of the bar, feeling several sets of eyes turn to her, staring incredulously. Faces paled, as if they were staring at the apparition of some long dead loved one. She supposed they were.

Kenzi was the first to get up and bolt to Niko, her hands fluttering nervously about her body, taking in the bloodied and ragged appearance of her friend. Her jaw seemed unable to close, as it soundlessly moved, as if struggling to form words. Bo approached next. It had appeared that Niko had returned during a cheerful conversation of sorts, but the smile fell from Bo's face, only to be replaced by tears. Niko pursed her lips and shrugged.

"Sorry guys." she said sheepishly.

Sorry?!" Kenzi yelped, socking Niko hard in the arm. "Where in the living hell have you been? You look like you got in a fight with a grizzly!"

"Ah... I um. I got my fae-ness back. I had to die to do it, but I'm whole again. Whatever that means." Niko stammered, feeling uncomfortable under her friend's venomous gazes.

"You could have told us! You've been gone for like... forever." Kenzi said, her bright blue eyes wide in shock.

"No, I couldn't have. You would have tried to stop me. Vex knew." Niko said, frowning.

"You told Vex?! Of all people, Niko. You should have been able to trust us." Bo said sadly.

"It's not that I didn't trust you. I just didn't want anyone to try to talk me out of it. In case it didn't work. I'm sorry for frightening you. The good news is that we're family. Literally. You are apparently my cousin." Niko said, sharing that information in order to get the negative attention off of her actions.

"What? How?" Bo asked, taken aback.

"My dad and your mom are siblings. Trick being their father." Niko explained.

"I actually just found out Trick was my grandfather the other day." Bo said, tilting her head. "When did you leave?"

"To me it was yesterday, but apparently time moves differently there. I understand there's a lot going on." Niko said.

Bo gave a solemn nod, before breaking into the explanation. The story came from both Bo and Kenzi, each filling in different bits of the stand-off that Niko missed, and everything before. Niko remained silent, taking note of everything important, making sure she got all of the details correct. It had appeared that her Father's fears were not unfounded. The Garuda had shown himself, and even taken one of their own. Niko had never actually gotten close to Ciara, but it was still a very tragic loss. Not one that was easy to swallow. If she had known, she probably would have attempted to take Ciara back to the land of the living with her. Anything to protect her against her friend's angry wrath. She felt absolutely awful that she had missed such an important chunk of their lives. She hadn't been there to help or protect. Guilt washed over her as Bo and Kenzi continued to weave their tale of woe, only becoming worse as every tiny detail was filled in. Shaking her head, she frowned. She couldn't believe that she had actually went through with abandoning them. Leaving them to worry about her on top of everything else. A tear slid down her cheek as the weight of her choices washed over her. And she had nothing to show for it.

"I'm... I'm so sorry, guys. I didn't think it through. I got the idea, talked myself up to it, and then acted. I didn't think of anything but myself. I'm so selfish." Niko said, a sob hitching in her throat.

"You didn't know. We forgive you, Niko. You're here now, and stronger. That's all that matters." Bo said softly, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. Kenzi wasted no time getting in on the group hugging action.

"Yeah. All is well. But if you take off like that again, I will find you, and I will kill you. Now that I know you can just come back, I'll do it over...and over and over. Eternal torment." Kenzi said, smiling through the threat.

"I don't know that I can come back again. I don't really know... anything, actually. I don't have powers yet. My immortality was taken from me before Fae puberty." Niko said, taking a deep breath, feeling comfort wash over her as her friends held her.

"I'm sure they'll show up. Until then, we've got work to do. I have to drop something off to the Morrigan, but it's at the house. You look like you need a change of clothes, too." Bo said, letting go of Niko and glancing at her attire. "Where are your shoes?"

"Uh... In a lake?" Niko said, frowning.

"Good place for them." Kenzi replied with a small grin.

"Indeed." Niko retorted with a small laugh.

They made their way back to the house and Niko wasted no time sprinting up to the shower, reveling in the feel of the hot water washing over her, letting the blood swirl down into the drain. She took extra time scrubbing herself clean, letting the damp, dank feel of the underworld seep from her bones. She made sure she was all clean and shaved before stepping out of the bathroom and padding to her own, beloved room clad only in a towel. She glanced around quickly to make sure no one was lurking in any dark corners before she dropped the cloth to step into a set of clean clothes. Ripped jeans encased her legs and a tight, low cut v-neck red shirt encased her torso. She left her hair down to air dry, putting a simple cat-eye design on her eyelids. She felt much better now that she was home, clean, and forgiven. And Fae, though that had yet to be proven. She sincerely hoped the Norn had not screwed her over. Because that would infuriate her. She had thought she felt the return of her power, though the Norn was not necessarily the most trustworthy of fae. She moved downstairs slowly, seeing that Bo was in the living room with a man tied to a chair.

"The hell, Bo?" Niko muttered. At the sound of her voice, whoever was in the chair stiffened.

Bo removed the black bag covering the figured head to reveal none other than Vex, who glared from Bo to Niko, seemingly unsure of what to say. He seemed to decide ignoring Niko completely from that moment on was the best bet, and he proceeded to wittily insult the shit out of their home. Rolling her eyes at her former boss, she moved silently to the liquor cabinet and grabbed herself a bottle of red wine, pouring a glass. Before she could get a sip, a group of red caps entered the house uninvited. Frowning, Niko watched the exchange as a fight broke out. They made a huge deal about taking Vex with them wherever they were planning on going. With a blade to his neck, two of the red caps dragged Vex out, one of them hitting Bo in the face, and then making a move toward Niko.

"I got nothin' to do with this dude. Be on your merry way. I'm sure i'll be seeing you later." Niko said, one hand up. "If you make me spill my wine, there will be immediate hell to pay. I will make sure you get the most unpleasant afterlife." she threatened.

As if deciding against going after her, the remaining redcap narrowed his eyes, muttering insults at Niko, before slipping out the way he had came. Frowing, Niko set the glass down and moved to Bo, crouching down. Patting her lightly on the cheek, she spent a good ten minutes trying to wake the succubus up. When the woman's eyes finally fluttered open, Niko grinned at her.

"Rise and shine, sweetheart. We've got some Redcaps to go after."

"Thanks for all your help." Bo muttered dryly.

"Hey, I just got out of the shower after a trip to hell. I'm on vacation. Or I was." Niko replied thoughtfully, standing and offering a hand to Bo. "Only problem is that I have no idea where they could have went."

"I believe I may be of service." a disjointed voice sounded from somewhere behind Niko.

Jumping halfway out of her skin, Niko turned to face the sound, coming face to face with a transparent figure. It had once been some sort of old timey butler, with a monocle and everything. Staring incredulously, Niko stammered, pointing at the figure. Bo seemed just as shocked as she was, only was more concerned with her head than the apparition.

"I'm going to see Lauren. You can deal with this. If you find out where the Caps are, for the love of all things Fae, do not go alone. Call me." Bo said, holding her head and disappearing.

"What are you?" Niko asked the apparition, thoroughly uncomfortable at it's appearance.

"A ghost, by your standards. I'm much more... solid in the other world, however." The apparition said with some distaste in his voice. "It's rude to point, you know. I am not a spectacle to be stared at."

"My bad. How...I mean.. why are you here?" Niko asked, staring, still keeping her distance.

"Surely you do not believe your father would leave you alone here with no supervision." the ghost replied dryly.

"I don't need a babysitter." Niko snapped indignantly, taken aback by the ghosts apparent dislike of her.

"Apparently you do. Red Caps bursting in. And just look at this place. Disgusting. The Mesmer is right. It's filthy."

"Leave the crib alone." Niko snipped.

"As you wish. As long as I've been given brat duty, i might as well make myself useful. Shall I follow the gang then?" the apparition asked, removing his monocle and cleaning it on a transparent handkerchief that he pulled from a transparent pocket.

"Ah.. I guess?" Niko stammered.

"I shall return." the man said, disappearing quickly, leaving Niko standing in the middle of the living room, alone and confused.


	24. Chapter 24

As Niko strode with Bo into the den of the Red Caps, the apparition hovering precariously over their shoulders, she was really beginning to hate the fact that the ghost had chosen to attach himself to her. She hung cautiously back as Bo bartered with Duncan, who apparently wanted something that the Morrigan had. Niko's eyes landed on Vex, who was tied up with his mouth taped. The Red Caps seemed entirely too thrilled to be tormenting the poor guy, though Niko highly doubted Vex was having that bad of a time with it. He was a sub, after all. Though there was nothing sexual about the predators that were hurting him. She felt almost bad. When Bo quickly agreed to get the briefcase, Niko moved toward Vex.

"I thought you weren't involved, lass." a redcap called to her.

"Oh, about that...I wasn't.. at the time. I am now." Niko replied.

"Oi, you got a death wish?" the man asked.

"Go on Bo-Bo. You're wasting time." Niko said, ignoring the redcap, who had given her an incredibly strange look.

"You can't stay here." Bo said, incredulously.

"Girls got a bloody god-complex." The apparition said dramatically. He clearly hung out with her father too much.

"Sure I can. Gotta make sure they don't Off Vexy before you get back. Think of it as a little insurance." Niko said.

"What do you think a little human like you's gonna do?" the redcap asked.

"Human? Oh, no. That's where you're mistaken. How about this. Let's play a little guessing game, yeah?" Niko said, moving around the table Vex was strapped to."For every wrong guess, I get to inflict the same pain on you that you did to this asshole. Sound fun?"

Bo merely shook her head and strode out of the building, leaving Niko to whatever game she was playing. Bo was beginning to think that Niko and Vex were birds of a feather with the insane choices they made. Neither of them had a method to their madness, and it would seem that becoming Fae had only made Niko worse. And more reckless. If she returned to two corpses, so help her, she would be jumping on helping Kenzi beat Niko senseless. Or beat sense into her, which was the more logical situation at this point. The girl didn't even know what her powers were. Then again, bluffing could keep them both alive long enough for Bo to return. She had to hope Niko was resourceful enough to pull it off.

Niko grinned at the collective look she was getting from the redcaps. They seemed to be a group who enjoyed betting. Most irishmen were, and as far as she knew, Redcaps were fae of Irish descent. Then again, most Fae were. These ones, however, were especially so. Their pub-like bar and rowdy drinking behavior said worlds, even if their species didn't. Moving to the table, Niko slammed her hand down on the surface, tapping two times, grinning widely. She was terrified that she was only stirring the pot worse, though she could hardly sit idly by as Bo worked to rip off the Morrigan. That wasn't a task that Niko herself could do. How Bo planned to do it, she wasn't sure, but she hoped it worked, and in a timely manner. Her facade of madness wouldn't last long. As long as the redcaps believed her delusions of grandeur, otherwise this was all one big cluster of a continuous line of bad ideas on her part. As long as Vex remained subdued and with the tape over his mouth, he couldn't sell her out.

"Can a girl get a drink? You dudes are the worst hosts ever." Niko said, sighing dramatically.

"And you are the most asinine creation ever to grace the underworld." the Ghost muttered from somewhere near her right shoulder.

"Can it, casper." Niko retorted. By the looks on the red cap crew's faces, they couldn't see the spirit, though whether it was but his power or hers, she wasn't sure. Bo seemed to have been able to see him. Then again, she had never actually said anything about it.

"You're bloody insane." Duncan said, stepping foreward, his fist clenched. "How about we tie you up with your dear Vex." he seethed.

"Dear? Hardly, amigo. He's more of an acquaintance. If that. I'm merely helping out my true friend here. Making sure she gets what she wants out of the deal. Trying to make sure you darling group of idiots don't fuck up those chances. I'm more of a babysitter, really." Niko replied, picking at her short nails with disinterest. "That a no on the game then?"

"What game do you have in mind." Duncan asked cautiously.

"I've told you already. Do you now listen? Is the blood dripping into your ears?" Niko asked lifting herself onto the table to sit, crossing her legs and leaning back with a sly grin.

"Guess your breed?" Duncan asked cautiously.

"Yes. And for every wrong answer..."

"You get to inflict pain on us." he replied through gritted teeth. "But in order for that to work, little lass, you'll have to know what we've done." he added, a devious light creeping into his eyes.

"Of course. So either you remove the tape from your prize, or I can play a little guessing game of my own. Your choice. A little gamble. Personally, I'd prefer you left the tape in place, allah knows that ass basket can talk." she said with a shrug, and a look of distaste. She was proud of herself for the game she was playing.

"And if we win?" Duncan asked cautiously.

"Your choice." Niko said. She could feel the daggers that Vex was shooting her way out of his dark, flashing eyes. Clearly this was the correct way to play it, if Vex's silent reactions were any way to go. If he was pissed, she had made the right choice.

"That's a prize I can work with." Duncan said. "A drink for the lady." he yelled gleefully, turning to the surrounding group. "Drunk creates honesty, lets stack the odds in our favor."

A drink was pressed into Niko's hand, and she grinned, placing the bottle to her lips. "To the winner." she said with a smirk, before she sipped the cool liquid.

The game had gone on for the majority of the time Bo was gone, none of the answers being the correct one. Niko was thankful for that. She truly was a wildcard at this point. For she did not even know her own powers, them guessing would never be a possibility. But they didn't know that. And they wouldn't. As soon as the began to get frustrated and rowdy, accusing her of making false bets, Bo returned with the briefcase. And Niko was thankful for that, as with every drink she consumed, her resolve was slipping. Fear was creeping into her system, becoming apparent to her and the rest of them. Luckily, Bo's return granted her a reprieve from having to continue this farce. They had twisted the bet to avoid pain until the very end, so unfortunately, the whole situation turned into one big draw. Niko had been fully prepared to harm them as they had Vex. And she was entirely unsure why she was feeling so violent toward them. She wasn't usually a violent person. Not to this level.

Shortly afterward, Evony appeared, melting one of the redcaps into a disgustingly messy pile of fae-goo. Niko kept her distance, not wanting to draw attention to herself. She had done enough meddling. She could only hope that she wasn't going to be force to act against Evony, because that would not turn out well. She wasn't sure if it were possible to return to life after being turned into living sludge.

"Oh, jolly good. The wicked witch has surfaced." the ghost said loudly, though again, Niko appeared to be the only one to hear him. The only comfort she had was Bo's minuscule flicker of of a glance in the Ghost's direction.

Shooting the ghost a look, Niko narrowed her eyes at him, in an attempt to make him be silent. Not that it mattered much. Apparently the rest were deaf to his string of quite creative insults. Though he wasn't only insulting Evony. Niko had been part of his string of utter distaste, being called an entitled little brat, among other things. She'd have to find a way to shut the bastard up for good. If her dad really needed to keep an eye on her, the least he could do was send one who didn't hate her. She had gone through enough mental self torment in her teenage years, hearing this constantly with no defense was enough to drive her mad. She tried to drown it out as best as she could, keeping a weary eye on Evony. She watched in disgust as the woman melted Duncan, who had injected himself with the sex-goo that Evony had coveted. And then she was on the ground, knocked out by her own hand. Or Vex's, as it turned out. Niko gladly slid out the door behind Bo and Vex, quickly sliding into the front seat, not about to subject herself to close quarters with Vex. By the way things were looking, he'd be returning to the house with them, and that was bound to be an interesting situation. Especially since he had believed, along with everyone else, that she was dead. She couldn't even imagine the little chat he had in store for her.

The ride was short, but full of a continuous barrage of rude comments from the ghost, who was perched in the back seat as if his non-corporeal for belonged there. Niko had half a mind to gouge her ears out to block out the noise. The insufferable creature would have to go. She glanced at Bo, whose mouth was in a thin, annoyed line.

"Can you hear this shit?" Niko asked.

"Unfortunately. Can't you get rid of him" Bo asked.

"I wish. I don't even know why or how he came here." Niko replied.

"Oi, ladies, I'm right here, and I can hear you." Vex snipped.

"Not you." Both Bo and Niko said in unison.

"Lovely. You're both bonkers then." he replied.

"Not really. Just.. haunted." Niko replied. "There's a ghost butler following me around at the request of my father."

"I am not a butler you unappreciative little shit." The ghost snapped back indignantly.

"Could have fooled me, Monocles." Niko said back.

"Your father will hear about this. After all the help I offered you, this is the thanks I get. Next time, I'll leave your friend in the hands of those awful redcaps." the ghost retorted.

"Oh please. Go snitch on me you invisible son of a bitch." Niko said whirling around in the seat to face the apparition.

"Your behavior is inexcusable. You were gifted with a second chance at life and you make attempts to throw it away to save this riff-raff."

"Oh how I wish I could kill a ghost." Niko growled, glaring at the form. Vex seemed torn between amusement and confusion.

"Oh, this is just too good. Someone who pushes your buttons more than me. I don't know if I should applaud him or be jealous." Vex grinned.

"Don't instigate." Niko snapped at him.

"Children! We're almost home, can we save the arguing for when I can walk away from you three?" Bo asked, gripping the steering wheel.

"You can't command me to quit, Succubus. You hold no power over me." The ghost taunted.

"Oh for the love of..." Niko turned back to face the front. "Does banishing work? Do you think I need a priest for that? I'm about sick of this asshole."

"Worth a shot." Bo muttered.

"You are Banished!" Niko said, whirling around quickly and thrusting her hand into the chest of the ghost, feeling a slight chilly pressure as her fingers passed through him. His eyes widened, and he disappeared with an audible pop that caught even Vex's attention. "Thank Godzilla!"

"Oh my head. Do all ghosts talk that much?" Bo asked.

"No idea. He's the first i've encountered. Though I have a really bad feeling he won't be the last." Niko muttered.


	25. Chapter 25

As soon as they were home, Bo announced that they were headed to the Dal to make the announcement that Vex was now on their side. Vex made a scene about wanting a shower first, and Niko desperately wanted a change of clothes. The stink of Redcap bar clung to her like a cloud of unpleasant smoke. She could go for a shower too, but she highly doubted there would be time for two. And she certainly wasn't giving any more fuel to her imagined images of sharing the shower with the Mesmer. That would get her nowhere. She made her way to her room and stripped out of the offending material, pulling a clean pair of pants over her legs and replacing her Demonia boots. She spent a good ten minutes, clad only in pants, boots, and bra looking for her favorite belt to no avail.

"You bloody went through with it?"

"Yeah." Niko said, without turning around. She didn't need to. She knew who hovered in her doorway, clad in black leather as was his usual thing. "You're done ignoring me?"

"I suppose." he replied, moving forward enough to drop his weight onto her bed. "Ignoring you is no fun. Especially not when I haven't had your special way of insulting affectionately slung at me in oh, i don't know, two and a half months."

"There is no affection in my insults." Niko retorted, glancing over her shoulder to shoot a glare at him.

"Nonsense. You love me, darling. You know you do." he said, smirking.

"I think you're severely delusional, because you see... when I have feelings for someone..." Niko said, turning and moving toward him, crawling seductively on the bed to straddle him. "There are a lot more moments like this." she purred. "Now stop talking. I have to find my belt and a shirt, and then we need to go. You have a grand entrance to make. I know you love the shock value, and this is sure to drop jaws." Niko finished, making a move to return to her hunt.

"Oh no you don't. You are staying right here. This is all the shock I need, love." Vex said lowly, his eyes flashing a dangerous lust that said Bo's plans of an introduction were not going to happen.

"Noooo. No. See when you decided to claim me without telling me, you put a stopper to any intimate times. Because if I sleep with you, we are bound. I highly doubt you want that." Niko said. By the lack of reaction on Vex's face, Niko guessed that he already knew that. "You... you knew?"

"I've been alive much longer than you, sweetheart. I know the rules." he said with a sick grin. "You have no idea what I want."

Narrowing her eyes, Niko frowned, squirming to break free of his grasp to no avail. Worse still was he was clearly getting immense enjoyment out of both enraging her and her moving. Gritting her teeth, she clamped her eyes closed and stopped fighting it. She could yell for Bo, but Vex could stop the succubus in her tracks and still get what he wanted. No one but Vex would win here, and he knew it. Opening her eyes, Niko let her expression relax only to met a confused stare of Vex's. His hands were passing right through the hips he had been grasping only a moment ago. Grinning widely, Niko quickly removed herself from his clutches and stood, watching him sit halfway up in utter shock. She felt herself become corporeal once more, though she hadn't noticed ghosting out.

"Well that's new." Niko said brightly, tilting her head. "Things just got interesting." She quickly grabbed a shirt and pulled it on over her head.

"Indeed." Vex muttered.

"Come now. You can't be that upset. You had an unfair advantage before. Now the playing ground is evened out." Niko said, mockingly cooing to him.

"Forgive me for not sharing your enthusiasm. We have a meeting to go to, do we not?" he muttered, standing and leaving the room, defeated. Niko was entirely sure this wasn't done. Vex just needed time to lick his wounds and regroup.

**

The situation at the Dal had gone entirely better than they had thought it would. The group had been more willing to accept Vex with Bo's explanation than Niko had suspected the should have been. The real awkward situation came when they started grilling Niko about her absence, some with blaming anger, some with confusion. She explained it the best she could, leaving out the part about the method of her death. She still wasn't ready to talk about that. It still pained her. She wasn't sure she'd ever get over it. She finally confronted Trick about it, and he had merely nodded. He had known from the get-go who she was. And he had kept it from her. Though Bo had been left out of her truths as well, so they were kindred spirits in that as well. Niko was sure their family bonds would only grow stronger after this. It was hard to not let it. When everyone was satisfied with all of the answers, both from Bo about Vex's presence, and Niko about her absence, they were allowed to leave. They all had some preparations to make for the upcoming battle. Lauren was on the verge of an important discovery, and she needed time to put the finishing touches on it.

Bo and Niko made for the house with Kenzi and Vex in tow. Bo and Kenzi broke right into the wine, and Niko made her way to her bedroom. After revealing all of the information, and after the day she had, she was exhausted. She hadn't actually slept since..she didn't remember when. Not that sleep was the first thing on her list. Images and ghost pains hit her hard when she closed her eyes, and that wasn't something she wanted to revisit. She'd join Bo and Kenzi shortly, though right now, she wanted a moment to herself. After everything, she felt she had been going turbo mode. Everything on autopilot. A serious recharge was in order, and not even that would be granted to her. As soon as they were able to find the Garuda, the game was on again. Until then, they had to lay in wait. Sitting ducks. The dude could be anywhere, and Niko didn't like those odds. She stretched out on her bed, face buried into her pillow, reveling in the feel of the comfortable surface beneath her. Her stomach growled angrily, reminding her that it had been months in this world since she had eaten, and it was high time she fed herself. Standing, she made a move to head downstairs, running into Vex in the process.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Niko blurted, staring at the silk robe Vex had tied around his body. "Is that Bo's?"

"I think it fits me nicely, wouldn't you agree?" he said, striking a pose.

"I think it looks better on Bo." Niko replied, a look of disgust on her face.

"Aw, love, if you wanted me naked all you had to do was say so." Vex replied, his hands traveling to the knotted tie, unraveling it slowly.

"Jesus no!" Niko said, whirling around to turn her back to him. "Christballs. I just wanted some food. Why you gotta stay here?" she almost whined.

"Because your dear succubus friend decided enraging Evony was a spectacular idea, and I've been on her shitlist for a while. Tell me you wouldn't turn me out in the cold. After everything i've done for you." Vex said, sounding pathetic, though Niko could tell he was just playing her.

"If you don't think I would, you don't know me that well." Niko replied, her back still to him.

"Bloody hell, you can turn around. I like watching your expression change when I push your buttons." Vex said.

"Of course you do." Niko muttered, turning to glare at him. "This is going to be a rough couple of days, isn't it?"

"It doesn't have to be. Just give in to me, darling, and everything will be okay." he replied, smirk on his lips.

"I should have known that was coming." Niko replied. "Seriously. Stop harassing me. By your count, I haven't eaten in two and a half months. I need to get some food into me before I go grizzly mode and rip some faces off."

"Stay there." Vex said, holding up a finger and disappearing.

"Are you kidding me right now? Are you deaf?!" Niko almost shouted. She could only imagine the looks on Bo and Kenzi's faces. Shaking her head, she moved down the stairs.

"Trouble in paradise?" Kenzi asked, grinning.

"Piss off." Niko shot back.

"I take it the odd couple is not so compatible in close quarters." She said, blue eyes glittering.

"We'd be perfectly compatible if she'd just give in like I know she so badly wants to. I told you to stay. Now who's hard of hearing?" Vex said from behind her, his hands travelling to her shoulders.

"I don't take orders from you." Niko snipped, slapping his hands away. "And from what I can see, Mr. Touchy-feely, _you _are the one that wants me."

"You should have seen her earlier, Kenzi. She's on the same level of crazy as he is. I don't think "odd couple" accurately describes them. Peas in a pod is more like it." Bo said.

"Do you guys want to be smothered in your sleep?" Niko asked incredulously, staring between the two of them.

"We're kidding." Bo said, tilting her head, grinning softly.

"I'm not laughing." Niko said, her mouth a straight line. "Tell me there's food here."

"Unfortunately, we've been... busy." Bo said, an embarrassed look crossing her features.

"Lovely. I'm going out for food." Niko said.

"That's not safe. Not with the Garuda out there." Bo said, standing.

"You expect me to live on saltines and spaghetti-o's? I need sustenance dammit!" Niko replied. "I'll be fine."

"I'll go with her. You know, protection and all that." Vex said with a grin, waving his hand dramatically.

"I'd be better off alone." Niko retorted.

"Nonsense. Let's go, milady." he said, holding out an arm for her to take.

Scowling, Niko rolled her eyes and moved to the door, leaving Vex and the girls in the living room staring after her. She heard Kenzi mutter something about how 'she gets like this with no food or coffee. She'll snap out of it.' She was hoping that Kenzi was right. She wasn't sure exactly what changes were taking hold of her with her decision to get her powers back. She could become a completely different person. The rage and violence she felt toward the redcaps was not her. She felt like herself, but she could never be too sure. Not when it came to the fae. She jammed her key into the car lock, flipping it open, hearing the scuffle of booted feet following her. Vex wordlessly got into the passenger seat, though Niko could feel his irritation. He'd just have to get over it. He had fair warning. She drove until she found an all night pizza joint and shut the car off, letting her legs carry her into the establishment, Vex in tow. She grabbed a menu and let her eyes scan the flimsy paper, looking for something that sounded good. After making her order, and waiting for Vex, to her surprise, to adjust the order to fit his tastes, the found a booth and slid in, facing each other.

"You didn't have to reject my generous offer." Vex was the first to speak.

"Your generous offer of your arm?" Niko snorted a laugh.

"I was trying to be a gentleman." Vex responded indignantly.

"You don't have a gentlemanly bone in your body." Niko quipped.

"How would you know? You spend all of your time bantering with me or infuriating me. Or recklessly running off to get your essence back. How did you manage that one, by the way. I notice you left that little bit out of your explanation out." He pushed.

"I don't want to talk about it." Niko said.

Oh, but I do. As your mate, I demand to know." Vex said.

"Don't play that card, I never agreed to that." She snapped, eyes flashing angrily.

"Would you have preferred I left you to fend for yourself? I made the claim long before you went skipping off to the underworld. Had I known you'd act as brashly, I may have reconsidered." he said, his anger matching hers.

"When?" Niko asked, staring at him.

"Does it matter now? The damage is done." he responded.

"Damage indeed. I need to know." Niko said.

"Information for information. I'll tell you when I claimed you, and in return, tell me what you gave up to get things back." he bartered, leaning forward slightly to look directly into her eyes.

Shifting uncomfortably, Niko frowned. Was the knowledge of his claim truly that important? Her revelation would enlighten him to a deep, painful part of herself. It would make him privy to her fears and regrets. Was his trade fair? Was he prepared to reveal the reasoning behind his claim in exchange for her words? She doubted it. While she suspected she knew why he had done it, words were powerful. She didn't know if she was prepared to hear it. Because she wasn't prepared to reiterate, though she was positive, deep down, that she did. The violence she felt toward the redcaps for harming him was enough to indicate her feelings for him. And what if he didn't feel that way? That his claim was just a power play? It was more likely that was the case. Vex having any deep feelings of love for her was highly unlikely. He had admitted to being fond of her. To caring about her, but she cared about a lot of people. It didn't mean that she loved them the way she was beginning to love Vex. Despite all of his shortcomings. Despite his unstable nature and fixation with pain. Both inflicting and receiving. Despite all of that, Niko had seen beyond his facade and fallen for the person she found there. Even if he didn't know that he held that part of himself, Niko did, and it had been the grounds for defending him from the beginning.

"I don't like that trade." Niko stated simply, making her decision. The trade would unlock everything she was struggling to keep under control.

"Bloody hell, woman! What do I have to do to get you to tell me?" he said, leaning back, clenching his teeth, the tic in his jaw evident from irritation.

"I'm not comfortable telling you those things, Vex. There's nothing you can do. What I went through... I made a brash and irresponsible decision not knowing if I would make it out. All for something that I don't understand. It was childish and stupid. And I regret it. It wasn't worth it. It just raised more questions. Put more of a strain on me. I wish I had never done it." Niko said.

"Well, you did. And unless you want to make another idiotic exchange with the Norn, you're stuck with the repercussions. Not to mention, I think your friends need you. It was selfish, but it may help." Vex said, his heart showing through his words, despite all of his prior efforts to hide the fact that he even had a shred of decency.

"I don't ever want to see that wretched woman again as long as I live." Niko retorted.

"She broke you." Vex offered cautiously.

"No. But she hurt me. When I said I'd trade my life, I didn't expect to go violently." Niko responded, glancing down at the table to avoid his gaze. She hadn't meant to let it slip.

Silence met her remark as the food was placed in front of them. To stop any further conversation, Niko immediately began stuffing her face ungracefully.

"How ladylike." Vex remarked dryly, though he began to eat as well.

Niko met his remark with a flip of one of her favorite rest of the time was spend in near silence, as the two ate. Niko would make silly remarks here and there with sarcastic retorts from Vex, but neither of them made a move to venture back into the serious territory. Niko knew it would be brought up again, but the food was a saving grace from too deep a conversation. Niko knew that Vex would not give up. For whatever reason, he seemed dead set on finding out exactly what she went through, and she wished that he would just drop it.


	26. Chapter 26

When the dinner was finished and paid for, the two of them made their way back to the vehicle, Vex insisting on driving this time, remarking that Niko drove like a grandmother. A small tiff erupted in the lot between them until Vex coerced her into giving up the keys, much to her dismay. She hadn't been able to figure out how to ghost out again, so she was stuck, glaring at her companion from the passenger seat. He didn't, however, take them home. Instead, he drove the opposite direction. When he finally cut the engine, the were parked in a gravel lot the marked the entrance to a scenic park. Giving him a strange look as he unbuckled himself and slid out, Niko followed suit. She stood on her side of the explorer, watching him wearily through the windows of the vehicle. He moved to her side, hand on his hip, waiting impatiently.

"Come on, You don't need to go home yet. You've been fighting hard enough to hide this shit from everyone." Vex said.

"With good reason." Niko retorted, ready to defend herself.

"So let's walk. I will make you if you don't comply." Vex said, a threat in his voice. "Don't test my patience."

"Fine." Niko said stubbornly, joining him and walking toward the moonlit sidewalk. After a few moments of more companionable silence, Niko sighed and bit the inside of her lip. "I feel awful. I left them all to take on this bastard by themselves just so I could get what I thought I was entitled to. My pain is nothing compared to the loss they're dealing with over Ciara." Niko said, shaking her head sadly.

"Ciara knew what she was getting into, I'm sure." Vex responded, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Regardless. I left them. I could have done something." Niko said.

"Like what? Get in the way? You were human." Vex asked, pointing out her prior shortcomings.

"Kenzi went." Niko protested.

"You and Kenzi are rare. Humans often are not as strong as you two. Nor do they have as much of a death wish. That you would worry more about them than your own ass says a lot about you. It pissed me off about you at first. That you were so violently loyal to the light." Vex said.

"I stuck up for you, too. You just never witnessed it." Niko admitted.

"I see." was all Vex said.

"Yeah." Niko responded.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you deserve somebody to have your back. I've noticed the dark is more concerned about themselves. They don't band together like the light. Friendship seems much different on your side of the world. I see the way you and Evony piss with each other. Death threats are a daily thing. Hurting and embarrassing each other. It's nothing to cling to. I may have been human, but I could offer you something you didn't have. Unconditional friendship. Even though you infuriated the fuck out of me. You still had something worth caring about. You have a heart, Vex. Even if you don't want to admit it." Niko said.

"How touching." Vex responded, at a loss for what else to say. "You are so painfully human, despite your blood."

"It has nothing to do with humanity. I've learned a lot throughout my life. Everyone needs someone to care about them. Even if it's just one person. You can't go through life fearing what your so called friends are going to do to you next. That's bullshit. Dyson and Hale are best friends, both fae, and they have each other's backs no matter what. They'd kill for each other. Bo would do anything for every single one of us. Just because I was mortal doesn't change the fact that everyone needs that." Niko retorted, scolding.

"The light are daft. All fae covet power, love. They'll do anything to get it. Friendship is a farce. It's a way of getting close to others of power. To find their weaknesses." Vex responded.

"I don't believe that for a second." Niko said.

"Then you are foolish." Vex said with a shrug.

"Not at all. I just believe that everyone has good in them. And until a person proves me otherwise, I'm willing to give them a chance. You have done nothing but save my ass time after time. And I was human. Clearly you were not seeking power." Niko said.

"No. I was seeking what you've got between your legs." Vex said with a wicked grin.

"I don't doubt that." Niko replied with a roll of her eyes. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not the typical damsel in distress, falling into the arms of my rescuer."

"I've noticed." Vex replied with a frown.

"Sorry to disappoint. Yet you still claimed me...Why?" Niko asked.

"Maybe I needed one person to accept me." Vex said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Don't jest, bastard. I'm opening up to you." Niko said, slugging him in the arm.

"I never agreed to open up to you." Vex said, jumping away from her to rub his sore arm.

"No, but you brought me here so I didn't lose my shit in front of Kenz and Bo."

"Maybe I just brought you here to have my way with you in private." Vex said.

"You don't have a home? I'm not much one for wilderness sex." Niko said.

"Was that a suggestion?" Vex asked, returning to her side.

"No. An observation. I think I have you figured out." Niko said slyly.

"Keep thinking that, darling. You're wrong, though." Vex said, though he looked slightly uncomfortable.

"You still owe me an answer." Niko said.

"You didn't tell me what happened." Vex said.

"Did too! I died." Niko argued.

"How?" Vex said, stopping her. He must have known she would walk away to avoid the subject.

"Can't I have my secrets?" Niko asked quietly.

"Not if you expect me to share mine." Vex responded.

"The Norn... I..." Niko paused, searching for the words. "She plunged her hand into my chest and squeezed my heart until it stopped beating. I felt everything. I was conscious until the last breath left me. I have never felt such excruciating agony, and I hope to never again be in that position. I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemies. Nobody should witness their own suffering." Niko said, her mind revisiting the moment, her had fluttering to her chest, feeling the phantom pain rip through her. "I didn't know she was that strong." she muttered, dropping her gaze to the ground.

"You'd be surprised." Vex responded, sighing slightly, before slinging a comforting arm around her shoulders. Before he knew it, her arms were wrapped around his waist, and her scent hit him. He hadn't realized how much she had gone through. He had suspected the Norn would pull some horrible shit, but that was low, even for her. No wonder Niko chose to wander the night in search of food instead of falling into her bed. Vex wasn't sure even he'd be able to sleep peacefully after that one. And he had seen and done some pretty horrible things. He found his own arms encasing her, comfortingly rubbing her back, running his fingers through her long, silk-like hair. He wasn't sure they'd ever share a moment like this again. She was always so full of fight, slinging glares and insults his way at every turn. Not that he was ever any better. He lived to annoy the piss out of anyone and everyone. He enjoyed the annoyance he could stir up. But this. This was enjoyable as well. "I knew you were in love with me." He said, breaking the tender moment. He couldn't take it too long. Otherwise he'd fail even himself in who he was. He felt her go rigid in his arms.

"What the flying fuck are you yapping about?" Niko growled into his chest.

"By your words, love. Tender moments mean deep affection." Vex said, grinning widely.

"I think you're reading too much into things." Niko retorted, her arms dropping her her sides, backing up.

"Nonsense. First you attempt to shag me with your friends right downstairs, and now you're getting romantic here. Clearly you have deep feelings for me." Vex said, laughing.

"Deep feelings of hatred, maybe." Niko shot back.

"Nonsense, darling." Vex said, with a shake of his head. "You said yourself you thought I needed a friend. And you probably hoped to be that one I depended on, yes?"

"You're right. I don't know what I was fucking thinking." Niko said. "I must have been bat-shit crazy to think that the man who claimed me as a human, protected me, saved my ass more than once, bought me an ass load of clothes I could never afford on my own and insisted I work at his club could ever want friendship in return. Oh, not to mention the one who refuses to break the bond now that I'm fae. How could I ever think sticking up for you, fighting for my friends to accept you was okay?"

"Well that puts things into perspective, now doesn't it." Vex replied.

"You knew damn well I wasn't going to sleep with you. All I had to offer was love and acceptance. Support. Friendship. You knew that." Niko continued. "And now, I believe you owe me an explanation. And you are not getting out of this. I don't want to hear a bullshit brush off excuse. We're going to be facing a pretty scary situation here soon, and the least you could do before we all die is be honest with me." she snapped, her voice rising.

"You have such little faith." Vex noted.

"Stop avoiding the subject. Everyone knows we don't have a very good chance of pulling through. You on our side only raises our chances slightly. Ciara already lost her life to this monster. And she was a fucking _queen_." Niko said, using her hands to mark her words.

"Alright fine. Fair enough. I claimed you the night you came to fill in for me. I knew you would have my back. I knew you cared for me, and I was beginning to care for you. Beginning, mind you. I wasn't sure of my... feelings until I returned to find you bleeding on my office floor. Do you have any idea how long it takes to remove bloodstains from expensive carpet?" He asked. The look she gave him said if he didn't continue is explanation, she would geld him. "Fine. As I could hardly mark an unconscious and unwilling body, I had Kaden take you home. I may be a man of questionable morals, however intimacy with the unconscious is beyond even what I'm willing to do. Though the way you'd been teasing me, you'd be smart to install a door on that terribly open bedroom of yours." he said.

"So I've been claimed since then?" Niko asked.

"Yes." Vex replied.

"Kaden said it would put a strain on my relationships with the light." Niko said.

"Kaden's full of shit." Vex retorted. "Fortunately, for your protection, the only two people that knew of my claim were myself and your father."

"He knew?" Niko asked, horrified.

"Of course he bloody knew. At least one elder had to. In case my claim was ever challenged. You do not bear my mark. I had to have proof. No one would argue with an elder." Vex said.

"You went to an awful lot of trouble to claim a human who you merely wanted to fuck." Niko said.

"Mmm such a lovely mouth. You've challenged my feelings for you before. I avoided the subject." Vex said.

"As usual." Niko retorted.

"Don't interrupt me, or you won't be getting the rest of your beloved explanation." Vex snapped, his eyes shooting a glare in her direction. "As for the reasoning I will not break the bond now. With your good hearted actions, how could I possibly pass that up? You have proved to be strong in your mortality. You went to great lengths to get what belonged to you returned, and still you care for your bloody friends. You're wandering blindly into a battle when you don't even know what you're capable of. You're insane. And The little show you put on for the redcaps today? You give my antics a run for their money. You have potential to become powerful." Vex said.

"I don't want power. I don't know what I want. I don't even know that I want to live forever. It was a brash decision made before I had the chance to really think about it." Niko said.

"Interruptions." Vex warned. "Do it again, and my lips are sealed."

"My bad." Niko said, grinning.

"You have eons of time to figure out your desires. And I want to be there to witness it. I will not break the pact because despite my better judgement, I happen to return your feelings." he gritted out.

"Was it that hard to say?" Niko rolled her eyes.

"You have no idea." Vex retorted.

Tilting her head, she moved toward him, a small grin on her lips. "Listen. I'll accept that for now. But if we make if through the Garuda, I fully expect you to say it. And if you can, I'll reconsider pestering you to break the bond. Because I don't know if I want you around, bothering the living shit out of me for the rest of eternity." Niko said, grabbing the collar of his shirt when she got close enough. She tugged lightly and crashed her lips against his, nipping his lower lip playfully before backing up.

"I don't know that you have a choice in the matter." Vex replied, the heated lust returned to his eyes.


	27. Chapter 27

Upon arrival at the house, Niko slipped up to her room to dress in her usual sleep attire, before joining the girls downstairs. She had to admit that she felt much better after getting food in her and hearing Vex admit that he cared for her. At least her feelings were half returned. That was a small comfort. Especially coming from him. He wasn't exactly a lovey ind of guy. Then again, she wasn't particularly lovey either, so it seemed to work out. Kenzi and Bo were surveying weapons on the counter, listing the uses of all of them. Crossing her arms, Niko leaned a hip on the exposed wooden pillar in the center of the room, watching them quietly.

"Bring a crossbow. Long range. More chance to off someone at a distance rather than risk hand to hand. Not everyone can wield a sword." Niko offered.

"That's a good idea. What are you bringing?" Bo asked, turning to the dark haired girl lingering slightly behind them. Apparently the angry outburst from earlier was forgiven. Or at the very least forgotten.

"Sharp things? Whatever I can carry on my person with still being able to move. I'm no expert, but I think I can manage a couple of daggers and maybe a sword. Pointy end goes in the gut. Easy enough to remember." Niko replied with a shrug.

"Have you had any abilities show up yet?" Bo asked, regarding her kin.

"Ah.. well. Kind of. It was quick, and I'm not sure exactly what it is entirely. It only happened once." Niko replied, her eyes shooting quickly toward Vex, who was now sprawled out across the couch, seemingly asleep. "I can ghost out. Er. Well. I faded. As in I may be able to phase through solid objects. People included."

"Well. That could be useful." Bo said, tilting her head.

"Yeah, if I could figure out how to control it." Niko responded. "I suppose I'll work on that."

"Good idea." Bo responded.

Moments later, after a continuous string of weapon related conversation, Vex made it known that he definitely was not sleeping. He started a slap war between all three girls and became extremely irritated that they were apparently preparing. He was certainly not thrilled that there was noise interrupting his beauty rest. Bo had retaliated with a slew of threats of her own, which seemed to shut the man up. Though he was still very irritated. Niko could feel it. Pursing her lips, she approached the back of the couch, peering over at him.

"Y'know, you can use my bed. If you're really that unhappy with the couch. I'm not using it. Can't sleep." Niko offered.

"Oh, don't coddle him." Bo snipped from behind her.

"It's not coddling. I'm just offering him somewhere to go to get rest. You brought him here to help, the least we can do is give him somewhere comfortable." Niko said.

"You don't have to be nice to him." Bo responded.

"Don't start with me. Please. Vex, just go upstairs. Beds all made and everything. It's relatively quiet." Niko said, turning from Bo back to the black clad man on the couch, who had taken his mask off one eye to peer at her.

Without a word, he stood and stalked off, clad in Kenzi's hot pink fuzzy slippers. He ascended the stairs, and disappeared fro sight. Niko turned back to her friends and frowned a little. He had clearly gone through not only her wardrobe previously, but Kenzi and Bo's as well. He had worn Bo's kimono, and now Kenzi's slippers. Niko hoped to whatever higher power there was that he stayed the hell out of her drawers. God only knew what he'd chose to wear out of there. She didn't even want to think about it. She moved to join the girls in scanning weapons as soon as they were sure Vex was out of earshot. They didn't get much farther, however, as Trick had called Bo from the Dal requesting her presence. Se left with the sword cane. Niko frowned a little, feeling incredibly left out. For being family, Trick was playing favorites. Then again, Bo _was _their best bet against the Garuda. Niko had next to nothing to offer. Sighing a little, she ran her fingers through her hair and moved to occupy the now empty couch. Flipping on the television, she raised an eyebrow.

"When did we get cable?"

"Captain Asshole hooked it up. I guess he's good for one thing." Kenzi said, moving to sit next to Niko.

"Yeah." Niko replied absently, her thoughts drifting back to the concern he had shown for her earlier.

"What's that look about? Don't tell me you have actually fallen in love with him. What happened to 'I don't need no man' Niko?" Kenzi said.

"I don't need a man. And I haven't fallen in love. He pisses me off more often than not. And he does in on purpose. But he's done a lot for me. And I appreciate it." Niko said.

"You don't have to lie, dude. It's pretty obvious." Kenzi said, her stuffed bear still in hand.

"I'm not. I mean. I have feelings, but I can't let them get out of hand. I can't put myself out there. Not to him. Not when he can't openly admit that he feels the same. Unrequited love is a hard kick in the gut. I'm strong, but I'm not that strong. I've spent so much time avoiding a real relationship. Avoiding real feelings that having them now.. I don't know what to do." Niko said.

"At least you're both fae." Kenzi said, a frown touching her lips.

"Barely." Niko said, sighing heavily. "I think he only sticks around because i could turn all powerful and shit. He said as much."

"I think for Vex, that's a lot. He values you." Kenzi said.

"I know. And for now, that's got to be enough for me." Niko said. "Are you okay though? I'm sorry I wasn't here for you with Nate. I didn't know that I had been gone that long."

"It hurt. It crushed me to lie to him. To tell him I didn't love him when I've been enthralled since I was six years old. It was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I had to give it up. To keep him safe." Kenzi said, as if talking about it was still a very open wound.

"What about your safety, Kenz? You deserve happiness to." Niko said.

"I am happy. I love Bo-Bo. And D-man. And Trick. I have a solid place to stay. I have kick ass adventures all the time. And you came back. I have everything I could want."

"Except for Nate." Niko said.

"It wasn't meant to be. I got a taste of what it could have been, but I would have had to give up all of this. And I can't. I just can't." Kenzi said, her bright blue eyes becoming watery.

"I get it. If I had half the option of walking away, I wouldn't. It's scary. I've almost died. And then I did die. And everything is ass backwards and so strange, but I feel at home. In the midst of all of this chaos, I feel alive." Niko said.

"If you leave again, I'm hunting you down." Kenzi said. "Just sayin'."

"I know. And I won't. I can't abandon you guys again. Not now. I feel horrible enough about the first mistake." Niko replied, frowning.

"Stop. Stop feeling bad. You can't go back and change it. Move on. We need you whole for this. We all need to have our head in the right place. It's hard enough. Oh, and by the way. That Norn bitch is a nutcase." Kenzi said.

"You... you saw the Norn?" Niko asked, a worried expression crossing her features.

"I went there to get Dyson's love back. And I totally succeeded. Crazy bitch." Kenzi said, looking supremely proud of herself.

"How?!" Niko asked incredulously.

"Chainsaw."

"And you guys think i'm insane." Niko muttered.

"You're in love with Vex. That's grounds for straight jackets and white rooms." Kenzi said as if it were a fact.

"Oh, don't talk dirty, you know I like it." Niko replied grinning.

"Point made." Kenzi said.

The bonding between the girls went on for a good while, both sharing laughter and companionship as they had done in the sewers. It had been nice to spend time with Kenzi. It was just the type of nostalgia Niko needed to raise her spirits even more. While she still was unable to sleep, at the very least, her mood was elevated. As the girls regaled stories of their sewer days, recalling all of the people they had conned out of money or expensive items, laughing hysterically at their prior antics, Kenzi's phone rang. It was Bo, and she was frantic. Both girls immediately shot up and moved to get ready to go. They weren't sure what exactly had went down, but it sounded like it was go-time. Niko changed quickly and woke Vex, much to his extreme displeasure.

The group had come to the Dal at the alert of Bo, who said Trick had been taken. Niko made sure she was completely ready to go at a seconds notice, dressed in battle attire, with her long hair in a braid tossed over her shoulder. She had daggers tucked securely into her boots, and was on the scene, Vex and Kenzi in tow, long before the rest of the group got there.

"What did it look like?" She asked Bo, who was distraught.

"Uh... Shadowy, glowing red eyes." she said.

"Sounds like a wraith." Niko said thoughtfully.

"Close." Hale said, approaching them, arriving with Dyson. "About the same thing."

"If wraiths are following the Garuda, that's a big issue. If I remember correctly, they're almost mindless ghost-like creatures, taking orders from the Lord of the Dead. Or the highest bidder. Which would be the Garuda. Not good." Niko said, frowning. She didnt' particularly appreciate that her father's control over his own legions were in question.

"You don't say." Vex replied sarcastically.

"Piss off, tinkerbell." Niko retorted, shooting him a look. Apparently they were back to irritating each other. Though Niko felt slightly more connected to him.

"I'd love to." Vex snipped. "Bloody waking me up at all hours of the night. A man needs his beauty rest, and instead, i'm stuck in this pub with you lot."

"I'm sure." Niko said. "I'm sure life is just awful."

"Guys. Pay attention. We have problems. There's a stack of maps trailing the Garuda in the lair. Kenzi, you on it?" Bo asked.

"Geology is not my strong suit." Kenzi said.

"Please?" Bo asked.

"I'll help." Hale said, joining the skinny girl in her venture to Trick's lair.

"Maps, guys, not a lover's tryst." Niko called after them. She had to get Kenzi back for her comments the other night.

"_Thank you!_" Vex said, his hand indicating toward Niko. "I knew I couldn't be the only one."

"Of course not. Not when Niko's around to have your back." Dyson said dryly.

"Oh fuck off, Clifford." Niko spat.

"Guys. Seriously. Stop. This is the Garuda. He feeds on rage. Stop arguing. We need to stand united, or this will never work." Bo said. "I would think you'd be a little more concerned, Niko. He's your grandfather too." Bo added, glaring at Niko.

"I'm not _not _concerned. I've told you guys a million times to quit bashing Vex." Niko retorted. "I'm united. We're good." she added, adding an apologetic shrug to Dyson, who merely nodded in return.

"They were bashing you, darling." Vex said with a small smirk. "But thanks for being my white knight."

"Swear to god I'm going to smother you in your sleep." Niko hissed venomously.

"Are you serious right now? Niko! This is a serious issue. You and Vex can take out your sexual frustrations later. We have work to do." Bo said, shooting a glare at the other girl.

"There is no sexual frustration. Vex is a jackass." Niko retorted.

"Oi, I thought you were defending me!" Vex said, feigning offense.

"I am. Against other people. I'm allowed to call you names, _mate._" Niko said, saying the last word through gritted teeth.

"Oh lovely. Now you're drawing attention to things that shouldn't be drawn to." Vex snapped in return.

"And why's that, Vexy? Are you embarrassed? You are the one that decided to get some big fucking power play. I'm your little ace in the hole, right?" Niko snapped, her eyes flashing furiously.

"Niko. Stop. Now." Vex said quietly, his fury matching her own.

"Why? I'm sick of you hiding all this shit. We're all on the same team now, sweetie. Might as well get it all out in the open. That's right folks... I _belong_ to our lovely Dark Fae ally here. And he's been hiding it for fucking _months_." Niko said, turning to the rest of the group and sweeping her arms dramatically. She was feeling a rage that she didn't recognize bubble inside of her. She hadn't meant to let the words slip, but she seemed to be out of control of her own mouth. Not that she had much of a filter otherwise. But this was much worse.

"Bloody brilliant." Vex muttered, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

Without giving a chance to weigh in on the situation, the group was cut off from further statements by the arrival of a dark ominous smoke. Niko tensed, knowing full well that it marked the arrival of an underworlder. She wasn't sure who or what it would be. With her back rigid, she stared uncomfortably at the mist, waiting for the figure to fully materialize. It was slightly shorter than Kaden, so that was half a relief. He had stayed away since Niko's return. Which was shocking to her, considering he had been borderline stalker before. The figure that appeared, however, was only slightly less infuriating. It was her father.

"Ah, darling daughter. I had hoped your powers had appeared enough for me to be able to locate you. And look! Here you are." he said animatedly, holding his arms out as if to embrace her.

"Are you kidding me right now? Of all the times to pop in for a visit, you had to chose now." Niko said.

"Oh tut, darling. I simply _had_ to come see my daughter. And Vex! I trust you are well, lad." Hades said, smiling at the Mesmer, a twinkle in his eye. "I trust my spawn is not giving you too much of a hard time. Just say the word and I can have the wedding planned like _that"_ he said with a snap of his fingers. "I have so many wonderful ideas! The fabrics. Oh, and the feast. All of your friends are invited, of course."

"There will be no wedding, dude." Niko protested. "And this really isn't a good time."

"Is it ever? Surely you can't fault your father for arriving to see you off to battle. I'm afraid I have some bad news." he said, his tone changing slightly.

"You lost control of your wraiths?" Niko offered sarcastically, staring at the tall, willowy man.

"How did you know?" Hades asked, looking slightly startled. He was behaving as if there was no one else in the room aside from Niko and Vex.

"They stole Trick. Spirited him away to wherever the Garuda is." Niko answered.

"Oh. Oh no. That simply won't do. Indeed I have lost them. The Garuda is much more powerful than the Fae. Which I am." Hades said.

"No shit." Niko replied, rolling her eyes.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but would you have any idea where they would have taken him?" Bo asked, stepping forward.

"My my. You look so like my darling sister. Uncanny resemblance." Hades said, grinning at Bo. "I do hope you're of a different attitude, however. Power hungry bitch just couldn't keep her legs closed." he tutted.

"Wow. Inappropriate much? You really have no tact." Niko said, her jaw almost dropping at his comments. "Sorry Bo. I think he's half retarded."

"It's... okay. I'm not like my mother. She and I don't exactly get along." Bo replied, though it was clear she was uncomfortable.

"What a fine thing to say." Hades responded with glee. "I'm afraid I don't know where they'd have taken...Trick. When a wraith changes alliance, only the master is able to locate them. I am no longer in control of them, ergo I cannot locate them. However, if I were you lot, I'd be searching every corner of this earth for your grandfather. Is blood is surely why he was taken. Writing the treaty and all... well that really pissed off the Garuda." Hades responded, glancing down at his perfectly cared for nails with disinterest.

"We knew that. Do you have anything helpful to offer?" Niko asked.

"So mouthy. Clearly you've gotten the shit end of your mother's genes. How unfortunate." Hades responded, his orange eyes flickering to his daughters face. "I take time out of my kingdom to see you and you Insult me. Tut."

"She's a gem." Vex said sarcastically, clearly still upset with Niko for announcing their private business.

"Mind your words, Mesmer. I put her into your care. If you do not appreciate the gift, I can take it back. You haven't marked her. She can be taken from you easily. Keep that in mind, dear." Hades said, though he was still filled with a strange and displaced glee. "Kaden is still very much interested in her hand."

"I am not a tool to be bartered with! When are you assholes going to learn that? This is bullshit!" Niko said angrily.

"When you stop acting like a child. You have much to learn. I only hope you live long enough to learn it. I sincerely hope you lot pull through this battle. I don't want to be stuck with my darling daughter when she's so... uneducated and lippy." Hades said.

"Again, that's all sorts of your fault." Niko growled.

"Yes, well. I had your best interests at heart." Hades shrugged.

"No. You did it to have some stupid power-play war with your ... baby momma. It had nothing to do with me. I was a pawn in your stupid game. I refuse to continue being a pawn. See, this is why I would never chose to side with the dark. When it comes down to it, I want people I can trust at my back. People who aren't using me. People who look at me like an equal and not a fucking boon. " Niko said angrily.

"So you chose the light?" Hades asked.

"I chose me." Niko said.

"One unaligned is quite enough. It won't be tolerated." Hades said. "Both of you will need to choose. But not today. Today, you must face a great enemy." he said, finally snapping into elder status.

"Again, knew that." Niko said.

"Of course you did." Hades replied, as if she were a child that had just made macaroni and cheese for the first time. "I would highly suggest hurrying up your search. I will be sending Simon back to keep watch on you." he added.

"Monocles? Please don't. He and I don't quite... see eye to eye." Niko said.

"He can be a little.. crotchety. However he is one of the most trusted fae I have in my arsenal. He could prove to be of some use to you. Try not to enrage him. The Garuda feeds on rage. You would do well to remember that, and keep that temper of yours in check."

"Thank you! I've been trying to tell them that for the past forty-five minutes!" Bo said, throwing up her hands.

"Clearly we have one smart woman in the family. Nikolae could learn to take a leaf out of your book." Hades replied with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Oh good. Play favorites. Lovely." Niko muttered.

"Oh, don't be dramatic, child." Hades said, tutting again.

"I learned from the best." Niko said, throwing him a sarcastic, toothy grin.

"Indeed. At least you got your wit and good looks from your father." Hades said. "Do you have any leads on the location of the Garuda?"

"Yeah. Trick was tracking his movements. We think he was close to figuring out the place, but he was taken before we got a chance to know. I have people working on it." Bo replied.

"Very good. I am not much help to you, I'm afraid. With the resurgence of our enemy, There has been an awful uprising of deaths. The underworld is in chaos. I would have sent Kaden to assist, however he's been kept quite busy. I am sorry I cannot offer more. But please... succeed. I give you my best regards. I hope to not see you in my kingdom any time soon." he added. He disappeared without another word.

Lauren appeared shortly afterward and immediately began setting up a station in the Dal to inject Bo's blood into the group. Pursing her lips, Niko stood back, watching the scene. She wasn't entirely sure this was a good idea. Being a succubus, Bo would put all of them in her Thrall. Plus, it was Trick's blood, which made everything that much more serious. And it was the same blood that ran through her veins. She wanted to argue, but thought better of it. She had made enough of a scene, which she was entirely sure was due to the control of the Garuda. She wanted nothing more than to be in control of her own body and mind. Sitting quietly in the chair, she let the doctor push the blood into her veins, feeling the level of power that Bo held. It wasn't unfamiliar. It was the same feeling she had when her powers were returned to her. Powers that were slowly making themselves known to her. She could ghost out sometimes, as well as communicate and order the dead around, as per her experience with Simon.

As soon as Vex was up, and made a show of injecting himself with the blood, the group was off to face their enemy and rescue Trick. It was a nerve wracking situation, moving through the halls of the asylum. Niko could feel the creeping of the spirits that had perished here. She could feel their rage. No wonder the Garuda came here. There was enough rage to feed an entire nation of Garudas. These were not peaceful spirits. Blocking them out would be difficult. Especially with little skill or understanding of what she could do.

Bo split everyone up into groups, Niko being separated from Vex. That was probably a good thing. They didn't need to be arguing like children in a situation like this. She was already uncomfortable enough that he had injected Bo's blood into him. He would be her Thrall. So much for him admitting he loved Niko. The attraction to Bo would cancel that out entirely. And Bo was gorgeous. If people said they weren't drawn to her, they were lying. Frowning, Niko followed Val deeper into the belly of the Asylum. It was full of Berserkers at every turn, violently attacking them. Niko had ghosted out, phasing through one of them, apparently sending the man into a severe fit of seizures. Biting her lip, she bent to drag a blade across his throat. Best to put him out of his misery. She hadn't known she could cause that type of reaction. She'd have to take note. Before long, She had followed Val to a hallway, hearing urgent voices in a closed door. Furrowing her brow, she pushed in, only to come face to face with Lauren who was hovering over an injured Vex.

"The hell happened?" Niko asked, surging forward to crouch next to the Mesmer.

"He's got several breaks in the arm. We have to stay here." Lauren said.

"Anything I can do?" Niko asked.

"Make sure he doesn't go into shock." Lauren said.

Nodding, Niko knelt down, pressing her wrist to Vex's forehead, feeling the beginnings of what was sure to be a wicked fever. He made to move, but Niko stopped him. "Stay still, damn it. Moving isn't going to help you any." she scolded.

"Right, because sitting here is helping loads." He shot back sarcastically.

"Better than trying to stand up." Niko said. Her head whipped around at the sound of Hale carrying Kenzi in. Shooting to her feet, she moved to see what had happened. She began to get incredibly worked up. She stood, staring from Vex to Kenzi, knowing that she could lose them both. Bo and Dyson were absent from the room, and Niko could only hope that there was a swift end to this battle because these people needed help, and now. "Maybe I can like.. ghost into the underworld and get an elixer from my father." Niko offered, her eyes darting around the room, searching for Simon's presence. He was hovering off in a corner, seemingly keeping watch while the group was occupied with the injured.

"Don't. Don't use your abilities. Toying with things like that is unsafe." Vex said from the corner. He had been the only one who had actually witnessed her ghosting out.

"I have to do something! I can't let you die!" Niko responded.

"Oh, let it go. You knew we wouldn't make it." Vex said.

"You two need to stop! The blood should be preventing this...Vex! You didn't take the blood?" Lauren said, staring angrily at him.

"God damnit." Niko snipped. "Is there any left?"

"No. I only had enough for all of us." Lauren said, fear crossing her feature. "This is going to screw everything up."

"No it isn't. Get a syringe." Niko said as Val moved to drag Vex off the floor. "Tend to Kenzi, I've got this." Niko said to the Doctor and Hale, who immediately turned to her friend on the table. Niko heard conversation, and then the shrill sound of Hale's whistle fill the air. Niko turned, syringe in hand. "You don't have a choice right now, Vex. So stay the fuck still and deal with it." she snipped, before letting the needle enter her own vein and sucking enough out to put back in him. She turned and moved to Lauren's bag, searching for another syringe. She had learned a small amount of medical knowledge during her days before the sewer. The woman who pretended to be her mother had insisted she pursue a respectable job like nursing. She assembled the new one and held out her hand to Vex. He frowned, but took it regardless. "You better hope this counts. As Bo is my family, this is our last hope that this gives her the power she needs to get rid of this asshole." Niko said, breaking skin and pushing the plunger down as quick as she could allow it to go. When she removed the needle from his arm and stepped back, he gazed down at his good arm in slight amazement.

"The power..." he murmured.

"Come on. They're going to find Bo. We need to go with them. Kenzi made some promise, and she's not the kind to break her word." Niko said, turning he back to Vex. She wasn't sure what this would do. The blood. She had been jealous, admittedly, when she thought Vex had taken Bo's blood. But now that it was hers, the tables were turning differently.

The group of them moved quickly through the halls, listening for the hint of any sound that could notify them of where Bo was. Simon bobbed ahead of them, disappearing completely every minute or so. He was actually being quite helpful, directing them toward the final battle. Though he had a bit of a hard time remembering that the rest of them could not phase through walls as he could. Niko might have been able to if she really thought about it, but she was more concerned with Vex's well being. She needed to make sure he didn't lose his shit. She shuddered lightly at the memory the memory of her own ribs splintering away from her heart from the impact of the Norn's deceivingly strong hand. She knew a bit of the pain Vex felt, and that was not okay to her. Not in the slightest. She wanted nothing more than the ability to heal him. To make everything better. Before too long, they had arrived in the wide, spacious room that held Dyson, Trick, Bo, and the dark-skinned man that was the Garuda. Niko eyed him suspiciously, but kept her distance. If he recognized her, things would get bad indeed. Niko only hoped that Bo could inject him with the Naga venom before all of them died.


	28. Chapter 28

The collective feeling of festivity in the bar was enough to keep everyone happy. They had done it. They had beaten the Garuda. It had been no easy task, and they had almost lost Trick, Vex, and Kenzi in the process. Everyone was winding down from the whole ordeal with food and strong drink. Vex had allowed Lauren to quickly splint and sling his arm, though told him he would need proper health care before Niko's blood wore off, as that was keeping the pain at a manageable level. Niko was thankful that at least she had done that much good. Everyone had pushed themselves to their limits, and all were exhausted, but happy. Thankful that they had made it out alive.

Perched on the leather couch to the secluded side of the bar, Niko watched the group from the outside. She hadn't felt like she had helped all that much. Sure, she had taken down a few berserkers, and made sure Vex was okay, but compared to the others, she played a small part. Bo had done all the work. Nursing the cool glass pint in her hand, her eyes drifted out of focus as she let the events really sink in. Trick had died. And it had been horrifying. Niko had been hit harder than she thought she would have been by it. It had been emotional and severely trying. Thankfully, Bo took quick action, reviving him with the essence of her grandmother, and Tricks beloved wife. Niko felt like the family blacksheep. Sure, she would have ventured to the underworld and demanded her Father revive Trick. But Bo had it covered. Bo was definitely the golden child. She was powerful, and good. She had singlehandedly united the dark and light in this battle. She was remarkable. And everyone knew it. Niko was proud to call her kin, but at the same time, it was difficult to feel so brushed to the side. Then again, it might have been all in her head.

"Oi, what're you sitting over here for?" Vex asked, approaching her, a pint in his good hand. Even he looked calm. Happy.

"Those barstools hurt my back." Niko replied. "Leather couches are far more comfortable."

"You're being a party pooper." Vex said, perching on the arm of the couch next to her.

"Am not. I'm partying. I'm just doing it over here." Niko retorted. "How's your arm?"

"Oh, it hurts. I'll have to get a bloody cast. Inconvenient, if you ask me." he said, shrugging his good arm. "Does this mean you'll take care of me? Feed and sponge bathe me?" he added, a glint in his eye.

"What are you, 90? Sponge bathe? Really?" Niko asked, snorting a laugh, her face breaking into a grin.

"Older, actually. And Sponge baths are relaxing." Vex defended, though he was grinning as well.

"And awkward." Niko remarked.

"Rubbish. Have you ever had a sponge bath? It's glorious. Especially when there's a lovely busty lady doing the bathing." Vex added.

"I can't say that I have. I can bathe myself, thanks." Niko said, shaking her head.

"Well so can I. But I enjoy the company." he said with a wink.

"You're horrible."

"You like it." Vex retorted.

"Sometimes." Niko replied.

" I think more than sometimes, love. You wouldn't have been so concerned earlier if it weren't." Vex pushed.

"I was concerned, because despite your uncanny ability to aggravate me, I'd hate to see you hurt. Or dead." Niko said, sipping her beer and wrinkling her nose as it was becoming quite warm.

"Well. You were lovely. So sexy when you're angry." he said, teasing her.

"You're fucked in the head." Niko retorted.

"True. But you are too." Vex said. "Move over, I need to sit." he demanded.

"Manners." Niko replied, raising her eyebrow at him, though she slid over anyway. "Look. I'm uh. I'm sorry I tweaked out earlier. About the mate thing. I really didn't mean to make a big deal. I didn't even mean to tell everyone. It just... happened." Niko said, looking at her feet.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you timidly apologize to me. Quit it. It doesn't suit you. While I was fairly ticked, I suspect is was the Garuda's doing." Vex replied. "Does it truly bother you?"

"I don't know. Yes and no. I don't like feeling like a tool. Like some sort of secret weapon. You said yourself you're keeping me tied to you because you want to see how powerful I could be. I guess I'm just really starting to understand that it's all about power. Mostly for the Dark Fae. The light see me as a friend. But i'm not bound to a light fae. I am bound to you. And i'm clearly a disappointment to my father." Niko said, shrugging.

"I don't think you're a disappointment, love. I just think your father is a little on the strange side. He _is_ a flaming poof, and hangs out with dead people all day. I don't think he quite knows what to expect. Or how to handle you. You are difficult to understand, even for those of us among the living. You're reckless, strong-willed, opinionated and mouthy. You made snap decisions and let the pieces fall where they will. But not always. Sometimes you're calculating. I don't think anyone quite knows what to expect from you. You're a contradiction. And it's infuriating. Your father, while perhaps frustrated at your lack of knowledge of how things are run, is quite proud of you. You can hold your own." Vex explained.

"I'm confusing? Pot, meet kettle. You're so caught up in annoying and tormenting everyone. Pissing me off. And then there's moments like this, where you're such a sweetheart." Niko said, eyeing him cautiously. "What is it with you?"

"I like to keep people guessing. Life gets boring when people are predictable. I've lived far too long to surround myself with those who I can easily figure out. I thrive on madness." Vex replied with a grin, winking at her. "And you, my dear, are my kind of mad."

"Is that your way of saying you love me?" Niko asked, smirking at him.

"Something like that." Vex said, rolling his eyes at her, though a grin was on her lips. "If I recall correctly, you wanted to hear me say it. If we survived."

"Ah. Well. Someday, perhaps. But only if you truly feel it. And for me. Not for what I might be able to do. Not for what I could help you gain. Not for what I can become. Not because i'm an elder's spawn, or because my blood had altered your opinion. I learned to appreciate you for who you are, every facet of you. And I can't ask you do admit something when I don't even know who I am right now. I'm not quite who I was before I went to get my power. I could change entirely." Niko said.

"I think you're too stubborn to change." Vex said.

"Perhaps. But we don't know that. Now that my abilities are starting to surface, and I'm starting to feel all of these different levels of rage. And a high from power. I don't know that i'll stay the same. You've claimed me, the human me. Because you cared for me. But what if you don't like what I become?" Niko asked.

Vex sat for a moment, his eyes wandering the interior of the Dal. Staring at each person present. Kenzi and Hale companionably talking. Trick happily behind the bar. Bo and Dyson. And Lauren. And Val. Everyone seemed in good spirits. "I know that you'll stay the same. Because everyone here. Every single one of these people care. Nobody will let you lose yourself if you don't want to. You have power over that. And they will be here." he said.

"And you?" Niko asked.

"I'm Vex." he said with a grin.

"That says more than you think it does." Niko responded.

"Only because you know me." he said with a shrug. "I will say this, however. You and I? We're bonded. I think we were bound to end up this way. From the second I saw you in Evony's building, I could see the radiant will to live. The soul. You are not your power."

"And Evony? Please tell me you're not going to crawl back into her clutches. You're not a lapdog, Vex. You're better than that." Niko said.

"Am I? I've spent so much time with her. Doing her bidding. Horrible things. I don't know that I can change that. I don't know anything else." he said.

"How long?" Niko asked, curiously.

"At least a century." Vex responded.

"Do you love her?" Niko pushed.

"Love? No. I respect her. We have dallied. We are Fae. However she's not... my cup of tea. You are correct in saying that we will go to great lengths to one up each other in the ongoing pissing contest. Even if it's humiliating or painful. She is an acquaintance. One that I would do well to apologize to if I want to keep my balls in tact. And my businesses. She could ruin them permanently if she chose to do so, and she is quite furious with me." he said.

"That's unfortunate. That you fear her enough to need to crawl back to her. I can't be bonded to someone like that. Until you're free of your hard-on for Evony, I think it's best that we remove the pact. I can't play second to someone. I'm not much of a romantic. And I don't have unrealistic ideals. But a mate is the one person that you know adores you above all others. Who will stick up for you and defend you no matter what. And If it came down to it, I feel like you'd sell me out to Evony just to get back in her good graces. To protect your own ass. Because you're Vex." Niko said, standing, keeping her face straight.

"And you don't trust me?" he asked, watching her closely.

"Partially. You've saved me before. And hidden the knowledge that I am fae. But now that you're out of the good graces of the Morrigan, I don't know what you would or wouldn't do to get that power and status back." Niko said. "And I don't think you do either. Spontaneity is half the fun, right?" she said.

"Sometimes, just when I think you will never grasp fae politics, you utter something so profound. Perhaps you understand things better than I give you credit for." he said, tilting his head, his eyes locked on her. Standing slowly, handicapped slightly from his injured arm, he set his pint down on the table next to the leather couch. He moved to Niko, wrapping his good arm behind her head and pulling it close to place a kiss on her forehead. "See you at home?"

"Yeah." Niko said, giving him a small smile, before turning to bid farewell to the rest of the group. She found that she had a lot to dwell on, and the raucous celtic music in the background, paired with the gleeful laughter of the group was not helping her thoughts become soothed. She needed to be alone. What she had told Vex, she meant every word. She understood him. And if she were in his shoes, she didn't know how she would react. Power was such an important thing in this world. And Vex was thrust into the home of the unaligned succubus. Who leaned toward the light. And had tried to kill him, and vice versa. Niko couldn't blame him for being on the fence about what actions he would take. She couldn't fault him. And that was how she knew, without a doubt, that she was definitely very much in love with him. While being bonded to him was flattering, it wasn't good. Not for either of them. It had been a surprise to him, and an annoyance for her. At first. But the idea of spending the rest of forever with him? If he could detach himself from Evony, it wouldn't be so bad. But neither of them knew if he could. And if he wasn't willing to risk his relationship with the Morrigan, he wasn't ready to be bound to anyone. Least of all Niko.


	29. Chapter 29

Life after the Garuda had continued on much as it had been before the murderous man had shown up to spread chaos and make attempts on the lives of all Fae. For the most part. Vex had stayed on as a permanent housemate, for whatever reason. Though Niko suspected it probably wouldn't last long. He was getting bored, and a bored Vex was a dangerous thing. They hadn't really had too much contact since she insisted the bond be broken. Though neither of them had made steps to actually get it removed. Niko was half scared that Vex would find somebody else to bind himself to. And she certainly didn't want to open up herself to Kaden. She knew that the second the bond between her and Vex was no longer in place, Kaden and his constant presence would more than likely return.

Niko sat perched at the kitchen counter, meticulously painting her nails the usual black. It wasn't that she was some sort of goth kid. She just didn't particularly feel that any other nail color suited her. Pink was out of the question, and Red was too desperate housewife. Biting the inside of her lip with an unbreakable concentration, she carefully brought the tiny brush across her short nails, zoning entirely in on the task at hand. Kenzi and Bo were more than likely hanging out at the Dal, as it was nearing Happy Hour, and Kenzi rarely passed up a chance to down drinks other than wine at a discounted price. Not that Trick ever charged them anyway. Vex was off only god knew wear, probably sucking up to Evony. Grumbling lightly as her hand slipped, Niko stood and wandered to her bedroom to get the nail polish remover. Just the thought of Vex with Evony was enough to distract her from perfecting the strokes on her nails.

When she wandered back down to the kitchen, she was surprised to see Vex had taken her seat and was screwing the lid back onto the nail polish with his good arm. Huffing loudly, Niko moved to the counter and grabbed the small bottle out of his hand.

"I was using that." she said, her tone even despite her slight annoyance at her imagined offenses that Vex had committed.

"You weren't there. And it's making the place reek of lady products." he replied simply, turning lightly to face her.

"So open a window." Niko replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Right, because I can functionally use both of my bloody arms. What's your deal lately? You've been avoiding me like I've got some horrible disease. I don't like being ignored." he said, motioning toward his broken arm.

"You don't have diseases?" Niko asked.

"Oh bugger off. Are you jealous, love. That i've been with so many women?" He pushed, his wicked grin on his face.

"Not at all. I'm pretty sure I could at least partially give you a run for your money. Living in the sewers, a girl had to learn how to make a little cash for necessities." Niko said with a shrug, her face straight, as she reopened the nail polish and began to finish the rest of her nails.

"Oi, now you're just trying to push my bloody buttons." he said.

"Is it working?" Niko asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her lips.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said.

"So when are we going to do that whole breaking the pact thing? It's kind of a big deal. I'd like to be free to get some damn action. I feel like a fucking nun. It's been a while, you know." Niko said, brushing off his cryptic answer.

"You could have all the action you could ever possibly need or want if you'd just submit to me." Vex said.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Niko said, blowing on her nails.

"No more than you would." he replied. "When are we gonna get it on then, love. I don't like waiting."

"And I don't like being pressured." Niko said. "I'd really rather not. Not when it means bearing your mark."

"Oh, nonsense. You know you'd love to be bonded to me forever. Think of how much fun we'd have." he purred, his good arm reaching out to grasp a small bit of Nikos hair and tugging lightly.

"I think it'd be you that loved it, babe. I'm not all that enthusiastic about being permanently attached to Evony's lapdog." Niko retorted, slapping his hand away.

"I haven't gone back to Evony, love. I've been here, dealing with you and your band of friends." he said with minor distaste.

"Dealing? You know they've grown on you. You enjoy it here. Despite the place being naught more than a hovel, it's pretty homey. Plus, us girls entertain you, and you know it." Niko said.

"I'll never admit it." Vex said. "What's there to do for entertainment around here? Aside from sticking your noses in places they don't belong." Vex asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Drink. Video games. Drink. Go to the Dal and play pool. Drink. Sleep. That is if you can sleep. And then some of us...well some of us have jobs. Which by the way, yours are going to fall apart if you don't get your ass back into that bosses office of yours. I can't run it single handedly forever." Niko said.

"And here I thought you were doing a lovely job. You're really proving to be quite the excellent investment." Vex said.

"Mmm. Investment. See. I'm naught but a possession to you. Which is exactly why a meeting with my dear father is in order. I'm not going to play this shit anymore. I can't. " Niko said, watching him evenly.

"Have it your way then." Vex said with a shrug, sliding himself off the stool and moving toward the stairs. "You don't plan on sleeping anytime soon? I'm using your bed."

"That's all then? Have it my way? What happened to the whole "having feelings" thing?" Niko asked, watching his retreating back.

"You're blinded by what you think I might do, despite the fact that I haven't once attempted to contact Evony in the past two weeks. Not that she'd want me anyway. I'm of no use to her with no powers." he muttered.

"Then she's a stupid whore. A wise man once told me "You are not your powers." Sound familiar?"

"Wise or bloody daft. Don't throw things I've said at me. It pertains to you, not to me." he retorted.

"That's a load of horseshit. You really don't believe you're worth anything without your abilities?" Niko asked.

"Were you?" he asked.

"That's different." Niko defended.

"It isn't. You went to great lengths to get your abilities put back where they belong. Because you felt like they were yours, therefore owed to you. I have nothing. I can't run my businesses. I can't keep the fae feeding grounds under control if the fae do not fear me. I cannot carry out orders from the Morrigan or the elders without my abilities. I have no place in the fae world without them." He said, his voice rising in anger. "You were raised without them. You know how to exist without them. I don't."

"So learn." Niko said, crossing her arms.

"It isn't that easy." He replied, sighing.

"Sure it is. You don't even know if your powers are really gone. Just because you can't use them doesn't mean they don't exist. We had a big fight and you were injured. You fought alongside people on the opposite side. You had my blood injected into your veins. All of those things are a shock to the system. There's nothing physically wrong with you, Vex. Aside from your broken arm. This is all mental. Stop second guessing yourself." Niko said.

"I'm not second guessing." Vex defended.

"Yeah you are. You have this huge one man pity-party going on, and it's getting obnoxious." Niko said.

"Aren't you just so bloody supportive." Vex muttered sarcastically.

"It's called tough love, darlin'. I'm not going to sit here and feed into your 'oh poor me' shit. You're still Vex. You're still dark fae. You're still powerful. You're just having a little bit of technical difficulties. Call it a vacation and get over yourself." Niko snapped.

"Rubbish vacation this is. Instead of a sunny beach, I get a bossy dame prattling on about tough love." Vex said dramatically.

"You don't look like one who'd enjoy sunny beaches." Niko said.

"I certainly don't enjoy overly talkative women." he responded.

"Permission to use my bed has been revoked. Have fun with the couch." Niko said, her head tilted, as she sauntered toward him to move up the stairs herself.

"Oi, that's not fair! You were being right annoying." Vex protested.

"That's your opinion." Niko called back down from the top of the stairs.

"If I apologize, can I use your bed?" Vex asked.

"Only if you mean it." Niko responded.

"Rubbish." Vex muttered under his breath.

"I heard that." Niko said.

"Of course you bloody did." Vex retorted.

Niko smirked to herself as she let her legs carry her into her room. She had been letting Vex use her bed while he stayed here, as it was definitely much more comfortable than the couch, and she hadn't been using it. If she did happen to fall asleep, it was only for an hour or so at a time, and the couch was perfectly fine for her. She didn't mind. She was really just tormenting Vex in order to snap him out of his misery. But he didn't need to know that. If he really wanted to sleep, she'd let him sleep, but she had half a thought that he was more than likely only sleeping because he was upset. And she wasn't about to let him use the sleeping all day cop out. She lifted her gaze as he entered the room moments later, looking downright ticked.

"Oh. Hello. Come to apologize?" Niko asked, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Why is it that you're so concerned about my mental well-being?" Vex asked, moving to sit on the edge of the bed next to Niko.

"Because you're no fun when you're upset." Niko said. "It's not like you."

"So sorry to inconvenience you" Vex muttered.

"Oh quit. I care about you, dumbass. That's why. You're only trying to sleep cause you're upset." Niko said.

"I'm not upset, i'm bored." Vex retorted.

"So let's fix it." Niko offered. "What is it you like to do in your free time, Mesmer? Goth clubs are your business, so surely that's not it. I'm not taking part in any crazy dominatrix stuff, so not that either. What do you do?"

"I own and run six clubs, love. I don't have a lot of time for anything else." Vex replied, as if it were obvious.

"Okay. Well. Since Kenzi and Bo are essentially useless when it comes to domestic things, I've got to go grocery shopping. I'm sick of the freezer shit, and now that I have a little bit of time, I'm making dinner. So you're coming shopping with me." Niko said.

"Oh joy. You know, i'm not one for domestic either." Vex said, clearly attempting to get out of it.

"Don't care. I like company. And since the bond is still in place, you get to witness all aspects of my life." Niko said.

"You're a right housewife, aren't you? Tell the truth. You and Bo having private nighttime sleepovers?" Vex asked.

"Ew. She's my cousin." Niko said, shooting him a glare.

"That doesn't stop some fae, darling." Vex said.

"Yeah, well. I'm not some fae. I'm Niko, and i'm mostly normal. Aside from my unexplained soft spot for giant jerkfaces named Vex."

"How many Vex's do you know?" he asked, unamused.

"Only you, babe." Niko said, smirking at him and standing. "Now lets go. Best time to shop is now. Before all the slow ass old people and octo-mom's get there with their brood of kiddies screaming for candy get there."

"I'm gonna sit this one out." Vex said.

"No you're not." Niko replied, grabbing his good arm and tugging. "You're going, and if you're good, maybe I'll even give you a reward."

"Would that reward by any chance be you naked?" Vex asked.

"Use your imagination." Niko said with a wink. "Now lets go."

At the prospect of a reward, Vex easily complied to her tugging on his arm. While he was still scowling, an unamused look on his face, Niko knew him well enough to know that was all for show. His imagination was probably running wild right now, thinking of all the things he could make her do because he went shopping with her. If she had known a vague comment was enough to make him agree to do things for her, she probably would have pulled that card out earlier. She would certainly be tucking that away for later times. Grabbing her keys and heading down the stairs, walking behind Vex to make sure he actually wet with her, she had to do a little more prodding to actually get him out to the car. It was easier to shop without Kenzi, and she hoped Vex wouldn't make it a pain in the ass either. Then again, it _was_ Vex.

"You actually go through this torture? Frequently?" Vex asked with severe distaste as they walked down an aisle, Niko pushing the cart.

"Yes. Not everyone has slaves to do their bidding." Niko retorted, annoyance slipping into her tone. "If you're really that inconvenienced, you can go sit in the car like a misbehaving child."

"You could change that, you know. Now that you're Fae again. You could make people do this for you. This is ridiculous. How do you stand to be surrounded by these... humans?" Vex continued.

"Because I was human, Vex. And if I remember correctly, you claimed me when I was human. Because you cared about me. I don't like other people doing things for me. They don't do it right. Call me OCD, but I have to do things myself in order to make sure they get done right." Niko said.

"You seem awfully attached to bringing up my claim. Are you sure you want to break it?" he prodded.

"Yes. I'm sure." Niko said. "Do we have to talk about this now? I highly doubt you're going to appreciate people staring at you for chattering about crazy shit that nobody else understands. We are surrounded by humans. Humans who get off on eavesdropping at grocery stores. Keep your trap shut." Niko snipped.

"Oi, aren't we just bloody chipper today?" Vex responded, eyeing the shelves curiously. "You really should invest in a personal shopper."

"No. Because they wouldn't only be shopping for me. It's Bo, Kenzi, and You too." Niko said, pulling things down and tossing them in the cart, trying very hard not to turn around and smack Vex for being a pest.

"I'm sure the Human Pet would be entirely content to live off...pop-tarts." he replied, picking up a box of the toaster pastry and reading the box. "How do you people eat this stuff?"

"I don't eat that stuff. Ever. For one, I despise pop-tarts with the burning fire of a thousand suns. Two, packaged foods are disgustingly processed. Really, it doesn't even count as food anymore. Now put that back." Niko said.

"Well at least one of you women have decent tastes." he muttered, placing the box back on the shelf. "How do they imitate the flavor of a hot fudge sundae?"

"They don't. They just make you think they do. It's all a trap." Niko said. "What do you want for dinner?"

"I get a choice? Well now, that's new." Vex asked sarcastically.

"I'm asking you because I can eat a granola bar and be happy. Kenzi and Bo will eat anything, as I'm sure you've noticed. You are the only one that complains." Niko retorted, glancing at him out of the side of her eyes.

"I don't complain. It's not my fault you girls live off rubbish." Vex said.

"I don't. And they might if I didn't cook. They'd starve if I wasn't around, I swear. I don't know how they survived without me." Niko said dramatically.

"You're starting to sound like your father." Vex muttered.

"Am not." Niko said, turning to him and glaring.

"Dramatic self-importance? Oh yes you are." he said.

"Ass." Niko replied.

"You can't even deny it." Vex said.

"Perhaps not. But i'm not the one whose in love with dramatic, self-important women. That, my darling, would fall on you." Niko said.

"I can't seem to help myself." he replied dryly, picking a bag of goldfish from the shelf and tossing them into the cart.

Niko stopped, glanced at the bag of fish shaped crackers and then brought her eyes up to him. He had essentially just admitted he was in love with her without actually saying it. She wasn't entirely sure how to react at this particular moment. She couldn't lie. It was something she had wanted to hear. She had been mentally hoping he'd get over himself and just say it. It had been one of the conditions of her agreeing to the bond that he was so bent on keeping. Then again, he didn't actually come out and _say_ it. He had merely agreed to her sarcastic comment. And he could have been talking about Evony. That bitch was horrendously self-important. She slowly blinked a few times before turning back to the cart and clamping her mouth shut. She would not touch on this subject now. Not in the middle of grocery shopping.

"Dinner, Vex. Not snacks." Niko said after gathering herself.

"Took you long enough." Vex replied.

"Sorry. Got sidetracked." Niko replied. "What in all fucks do you want for dinner? I don't want to be here longer than I have to."

"Filet Mignon" he replied.

"Do I look like a master chef? Or rich?" Niko asked exasperated.

"You asked. I answered. You didn't say that I had to pick something cheap. Bloody hell, woman, be more specific." he replied, glaring at her.

"You're a pain in the ass." Niko muttered, though she moved through the store toward the meat department. With her consistent work at the clubs, and helping out with private investigator stuff with the girls, she did actually have a decent amount of money. Filet Mignon was not _that_ out of the question. It was just a matter of whether or not the grocery store carried it, and what kind of quality the meat was.

After stocking the cart with everything she would need for the next weeks worth of food, she paid and loaded the stuff into the back of the explorer. Vex, of course, was absolutely no help, claiming that his arm prevented him from being of use. Niko knew otherwise. He was behaving as if he was a little princess, and grocery shopping was below him. She would remember that for future reference. She stayed silent on the drive home, not quite ready to confront him about his earlier comment. IF she was even _going _to confront him about it. She wasn't even sure how she could. He might have just been making sarcastic comments as he was wont to do. Letting out an annoyed _'tsk'_ at herself, she clenched her teeth. Why in the hell was she so concerned about this? It wasn't like her. At all. She never gave a damn about anybody else's feelings for her. They were inconvenient and made situations extremely messy. This was no different. The sooner she dropped the subject, the better. It wasn't healthy for anyone. She needed to go back to her 'don't give a fuck' attitude. Getting all soft for Vex was a dangerous game, and one she'd need to back out of.


	30. Chapter 30

Standing at the stove, Niko was able to completely zone onto the task at hand. It was one small comfort. Cooking always helped clear her mind. Helped her make decisions. To her, it was another form of art. And one that everyone could benefit from. Vex had disappeared upstairs to do god knew what, and that suited Niko just fine. She preferred being in the kitchen alone anyway. Less people bugging her and asking questions. It helped things get done quicker. She had all the vegetables skinned and cut up, and the water boiling for mashed potatoes. The meat was marinading, and the kitchen was being cleaned as she went. Hearing her phone buzz on the counter, she moved to it to open the text message.

-_Hey Nik, Bo-Bo and I aren't going to be home tonight. We're working hard on a new case, and we need Tricks help. He won't be able to until the Dal closes. Save us some food though! xoxo-  
_  
Kenzi had sent the message only moments ago. Niko wished she had sent it earlier before she went and prepared so much stuff for dinner. Sending a quick okay, she slammed her phone down on the counter with a frown. So much for making a nice dinner for everyone. It half made her want to call it quits and order pizza, but the meat was already opened, and had to be cooked. Shaking her head a little, she padded on bare feet over to the end-table in the living room, grabbing her laptop from where it perched earlier and carried it with her to the tile counter, setting it easily down and clicking open her media player. Music would surely make her feel better about the situation. She chose her beloved 69 Eyes and turned the volume up loud enough so it could be heard all through the kitchen, over the sizzle of the stove or the sink turned on to wash dishes. Moving the the liquor cabinet, she grabbed a bottle and popped it open, not bothering with a glass. After all the trials they had gone through with the Garuda, it was nice to go back to normal every day tasks. And drinking.

"When's food going to be done? I'm starving." Vex said, moving into the kitchen, eyeing the meal.

"When it's done. You staying here?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, staring at her like she was stupid.

"Don't look at me like that. Kenzi and Bo canceled. If you were leaving too, then I hardly have a reason to keep cooking. I could order pizza and be completely content." Niko said.

"You're already halfway through cooking. No use in stopping now, eh? They're the ones missing out." Vex said, sliding onto the stool and watching her.

"I suppose." Niko said with a shrug, turning her back to him to tend to the food.

"Part of me thinks you told them to stay away this evening. Love, if you wanted a date, all you had to do was say so." Vex pushed.

"Then you're more of an idiot than I thought." Niko said, turning to him to glare before moving to the counter, shoving her phone at him with the text open. "No prior messages regarding the evening. They canceled. Plus, a date would have like.. candles and Barry Manilow or some shit. I don't even know how to date. Never actually been on one."

"I thought you humans went through all that dating nonsense before sleeping with each other." Vex said, flipping her phone shut after reading it.

"I'm not human. And Some of them do. It's like "Oh, buy me an expensive meal and i'll take my clothes off and let you flop around on top of me." It's pretty much the equivalent of... hooking. I've never saw the point. It seems like a really drawn out process. I'd rather not spend any more time with a prospective bed buddy than I absolutely have to. I don't want to develop feelings. It's inconvenient and makes things awkward." Niko explained, taking a sip of the wine.

"You have such a strange take on things. An oddity among women." Vex muttered, holding out his good arm for the bottle. "And back to being a raging alcoholic I see."

"You picked me, sweetie." Niko said, tilting her head with a grin, handing over the bottle.

"Indeed." Vex muttered, bringing the bottle to his lips and tipping it back.

"Speaking of which. That thing.. at the grocery store. About you loving dramatic self-important women?" she ventured.

"What about it?" Vex asked slowly.

"You agreed." Niko said. "You didn't correct me." she said with a shrug. "Usually you'd put up a fight. You'd say something along the lines of "I fancy, i don't love"" she explained, mimicking his accent. "But you didn't. You just agreed. Which leads me to believe that you do, in fact, love me."

"That's what you've been hung up on all afternoon? I retract my previous statement about you being a rarity. All you bloody women are so caught up on the "L" word it's ridiculous. Hoping for a fairy tale ending and prince charming to sweep you off your feet and whisk you away to his shining castle. Unrealistic." he said, waving his hand dramatically.

"You read too many smutty romance novels." Niko said.

"I do not." Vex defended. "It's the truth. All women want is some unrealistic vision of a life."

"Yeah you do. They've magically been multiplying in my room, and I sure as hell didn't bring '_Highlander's Passion'_ up there myself. You've been sleeping in there. Also, that's some women. I abandoned notions of the perfect prince when I was a kid. And I've never been into princes anyway. Or castles. Though everyone longs for love. Whether they admit it or not. Unrealistic or not, everyone wants to find their other half." Niko said. "Do you or don't you?"

"You know the answer to that." Vex replied, setting the bottle down and nudging it toward her.

"Perhaps. But you have yet to actually say it. Which leads me to believe that you might not. Maybe you're just saying it to string me along. To make me feel for you under the guise that maybe you feel the same. Which is entirely unfair. I know you're one twisted motherfucker, but stringing someone along like that is low, even for you. I don't like my emotions being toyed with. Especially when I have such a difficult time letting them out to begin with. If you're fucking with me, Vex, tell me now and we can end this farce. It might-" she said.

Vex watched her, standing as she spoke. Moving toward her, a smirk on his lips. When he made it close enough to her, his good arm quickly, gently wrapped around the back of her neck and pulled her closer to him, crashing his lips down onto hers, cutting off the rest of her rant. "Do you ever stop talking?" he murmured between pecks. He smirked at the gasp she emitted before pressing his lips to hers again, feeling her give in, though he knew she wanted to argue. He was thoroughly enjoying her reactions, despite the fact he knew it wasn't leading where he so desperately wanted it to. "I. Love. You." he stated, pulling away from her slightly to tell her what she had been pestering him to spit out. It wasn't that he didn't feel it. He just preferred to do things on his own time. When he felt like it.

"Oh this is just lovely!"

Niko jumped at the sound, snapping her out of her temporary bliss at the hands of Vex. Her eyes narrowed and turned to the direction of the voice. "Do you ever give anybody a heads up before you appear?"

"Are you not happy to see me, child?" Hades asked, lifting his head lightly to sniff at the air. "And it smells _scrumptious_ in here. I'm invited for dinner, yes?"

"Who even uses that word anymore?" Niko muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Your father." Vex replied, the smirk still firmly on his lips, his arm slowly migrating downwards to rest upon her hips. He seemed unconcerned, thankful, even for the interruption.

"What are you smiling about? He interrupted your reward for behaving at the store." Niko said, turning her attention to the Mesmer, who's smirk instantly melted away.

"I am right here, children. Nikolae, dear, please tell me this is not where you live. You are the princess of the underworld, this hovel is _not _fit for you. Simon said it was bad. I did not expect it to be this bad." Hades said in disgust.

"Simon needs to mind his own damn business before I kill him. Again." Niko snapped.

"Now now. He was merely concerned for your health." Hades replied.

"Bullshit. That ghost hates me and you know it." Niko argued.

"Am I to understand that the wedding will go on?" Hades asked, ignoring her jab regarding the ghost, turning his attention instead, to Vex and Niko's proximity.

"No." Niko said flatly. "Stop planning weddings. Don't you have anyone else to harass?" Niko asked.

"You are my only child." Hades said ruefully.

"Lovely." Niko said. "And you can let go of me now. You carry on like this and my dear father will summon a fucking priest and wed us here." she said to Vex.

"Is that a go a head?" Hades asked, moving to the stool at the counter and inspecting it thoroughly. "Will this fall apart if I sit on it?"

"I can only hope." Niko replied, turning her back to him as he cautiously began putting more and more weight on the stool.

"It's fine. You know, love, you really should be more respectful. He's an elder. And your father." Vex said, an amused look on his face.

"The boy is right, Nikolae. Now that you are among the ranks of Fae, you'll need to learn your way around politics. I could punish you for being disrespectful, you know." Hades said, perching neatly on the stool with his whole body. "You should be thanking Vex for claiming you, really. He's the only reason you're being excused for being so disrespectful. Well. That and the fact that you're my child and you haven't actually offended anyone other than me."

"You hear that, love? You should be bloody thanking me. Worshiping me, even." Vex said, grinning widely.

"Oh, my hero." Niko said scathingly, turning her back to both men to go back to the food.

"Is that a yes on me being here for dinner?" Hades called to her.

"Whatever." Niko muttered, turning the heat off of the stove and beginning to move around.

"May I call for Kaden as well?" Hades asked.

"No." Niko and Vex both said in unison. She glanced over her shoulder to grin lightly at the Mesmer, before glancing up at her father. "On second thought, yeah. Haven't seen him in a minute. Vex, be a dear and call Kenzi. Tell her they're on their own for dinner. Family dinner and all that."

"You're joking." he said flatly, glaring at Niko.

"I'm not. I'm learning to be more respectful to the elders." Niko responded, a mischievously sweet expression on her face.

"My ass." Vex muttered, but walked off with her phone to call Kenzi.

While Vex was placing his call, the swirling tell-tale mist of Kaden's appearance floated lazily through the room before his form solidified. He appeared in his underworld attire, the fluttering long black cloak, intricately decorated with silver thread in foreign designs. He lowered his head respectfully to Hades before moving toward Niko to grab her hand to place a chaste kiss across her knuckles. Before he could say anything, Vex was back in the kitchen, glaring daggers.

"You do know she is mine, yes?" the Mesmer asked, eyes flashing dangerously.

"I was merely greeting the daughter of my boss." Kaden said with a small grin touching the corner of his lips.

"Greet her without your lips touching her." Vex said.

"Have you marked her? Because if you haven't, the claim can be disputed. And I could take her. And believe me, I would mark the _fuck _out of her. Repeatedly." Kaden said, his voice like dark silk as he threatened Vex. "Word on the street is you lost your power. How do you expect to keep her with no way to defend your property?"

"Okay, wow. Awkward." Niko said, her eyes wide. "Also, Kaden... where I come from, that would be rape."

"Oh, this is just fae talk, darling. A pissing contest. Let them work it out. Isn't it refreshing? I'd adore having two gorgeous men fighting for my honor." Hades asked, appearing at her side to get front row seats to the men glaring daggers at each other. He seemed far too pleased with the situation, and it was grating on Niko's nerves.

"Is this why you brought Kaden? To torment me? And you can have them. " Niko asked, finishing her statement with a shake of her head.

"Partially. You need to learn that disputing a claim is unwise. Especially when there are other Fae who desire you. A lesson to you both. You're wasting time. You are no longer human, albeit you can no longer dally with feelings. You will learn to love each other, or at the very least _tolerate_ each other. You are not granted the luxury of dating and taking time. Once a claim is made, it needs to be made official. Especially with who you are. If Vex can't handle it, then he should relinquish his claim. I cannot have a weak son in law." Hades said.

"Jesus fu... How many times have I told you that I don't play by your rules." Niko grumbled.

"You don't have a choice. You were born to Elders. You cannot play human any longer." Hades said with a shrug.

"So let me get this straight. You came here to teach me a _lesson_?" Niko asked.

"Perhaps. And perhaps I merely wanted to see my darling daughter." Hades said with a shrug.

"Right. Well. Dinners done, so you guys can all grab a plate and sit your asses down. And before it comes up, no, I will not serve you. I cooked. You assholes can do the rest." Niko snapped, turning on her heel to grab her own food and curling into the corner of the couch, letting the rest of them figure their shit out on their own.

"I hate that bloody Charon." Vex muttered as he lowered himself onto the couch, precariously close to Niko, as if blocking her from Kaden.

"I'm not his biggest fan either." Niko retorted, glancing over her shoulder to see that Kaden had the task of helping her father figure out how to serve himself. "Ah, so the Fae Elder does not know everything. See, living as a human helped me."

"Helped you act like a common slave." Hades responded.

"No. Helped me learn to take care of myself. Unlike you. If you were abandoned and left to fend for yourself, you'd probably starve to death." Niko retorted.

"Nonsense. I'd make others do things for me. I'm fabulous enough to talk anyone into anything." the man argued indignantly.

"Doubtful. Not everyone caters to gays, dad." Niko responded. "In fact, some people hate the gays. Beat them to death and all that. Pretty fucked up, but it's true. You wouldn't last a second in my world."

"And you think you'd last in mine?" Hades asked, perching himself on the stool with his plate in front of him, prodding the meat as if to make sure it was actually dead.

"I have so far. I was part of the 'Defeat Garuda Task Force', while you sat upon your throne, cowering in fear." Niko responded evenly.

"I do not cower. And the only reason you have made it so far is because you have some very powerful friends." he said.

"Perhaps. But before I even met any of these people, I lived. Sure, it was hard, but I managed. The whole point is, being royalty or elder or whatever... it isn't everything." Niko said.

"Do not get philosophical on me, you little brat. I brought you into this world and-"

"You can take me out? Somebody's been watching too much human television. Also, that phrase does not work when you're a man. The only part you took in bringing me into this world is donating your sperm." Niko said, now fully turned to face the kitchen, her knees tucked under her and arms folded on the back of the couch. She rested her chin on her arms and watched her father closely.

"I'll have you know that it was exceedingly unpleasant. Your mother was no great lay, I can tell you that." Hades argued.

"Ew. We're eating dinner. Can you maybe try to keep this PG-13. I spent a lot of time cooking this, I don't want to have to puke it back up." Niko said, scowling and turning back to face the blank television while Vex shook with silent laughter next to her.

"You started it." Hades responded.

"Bullshit! You did." Niko said. "Now shut up an eat your damn food. Holy shitballs. Had I known I'd have to listen to your nonsense all evening, I wouldn't have agreed to let you stay. Elder or not, you're a bigger pain in the ass than Vex is."

"Oi, I didn't do anything." Vex protested.

"You're always doing something." Niko said.

"The dinner is delectable, Nikolae." Kaden spoke up from his perch next to Hades.

"You bloody suck up." Vex grumbled, clenching his jaw.

"Thank you, Kaden. I'm still not sleeping with you." Niko replied.

"Tsk. I offer you my best male and you refuse." Hades chimed in.

"I'm not a stock mare, dad. Despite what you would like to believe, I'm not just waiting around for a 'mate'. I have better things to do with my time." Niko replied, becoming irritated with the conversation.

"What you should be doing with your time is learning politics." Hades said.

"We've been over this already today. I'll get around to it in my own time. If you don't shut your face and eat your food, it's going to get cold. And I highly doubt you want me to put it in the microwave." Niko said.

"Fine." Hades said, before staying silent long enough for the rest of them to all finish eating.

Vex remained in his spot by her side, as if afraid Kaden would be true to his word and snatch her. Vex didn't give Niko enough credit. As if she couldn't fight Kaden off. When she heard the clinking of plates in the sink, she shot up and moved to the kitchen, both her and Vex's plates in hand, prepared to wash them herself. Kaden stood at the sink, water on and sponge in hand. He held his arm out, reaching for her plates as she stood, staring slack-jawed at the Charon playing housewife.

"You cooked. I can clean. It's not like Vex is of much use." Kaden said, shooting the insult in the Mesmer's direction. Hades omitted a small chuckle.

"Okay, you know what. Put the dishes down and leave them. You two are guests here. If I hear one more insult or threat made toward or about Vex or myself, I'm going to flip shit." Niko said.

"I can handle myself." Vex responded, joining her in the kitchen.

"Oh, I know. However, You two..." She said, turning from Vex to the two underworlders, "Know this. I was considering breaking this bond. I was intending to call a meeting and untie or reverse whatever his claim did. But you know what? I'm not going to. Because out of every single dark fae I know, Vex has done more for me than any of you. Kaden has been a huge creep, and you... You, darling father, have not done anything for me at all. Oh, wait. Aside from give the Norn my powers. So as far as you or anyone else is concerned, I am Vex's. And I claim him in return. Put that on fucking record. The mark will happen when I'm good and ready. Until then, words bind, yes?"

"...Yes." Hades said, his eyes slightly widened.

"Then it's settled?" Niko prodded further.

"It is settled." Hades said, pursing his lips, unsure how to handle his daughter's outburst. "So for the-"

"There will be no wedding. If there ever was, you're well on the way to getting uninvited." Niko snipped.

"Now, darling, don't be hasty. I have such excellent resources." Hades almost whined.

"Then stop being an ass jacket." Niko responded.

"Ass... jacket?" Hades asked slowly.

"Best not to question her. She clearly got your creative genes." Vex replied dryly from behind Niko, watching Kaden out of the corner of his eye. The Charon, however, had returned to his scouring of the dirty dishes.

"That's a new one." Hades responded, tapping his well-manicured nails on the tile. "Well. I shan't push you further, then, my darling Nikolae. Vex, I trust you can...educate her."

"I can bloody try. Stubborn little dame she is." he retorted.

"Well, I suppose her mother's genes snuck in despite my best efforts. Allah knows I don't behave that way." Hades said disdainfully, cleaning under his nails with a bored expression.

"I digress." Niko replied dryly, becoming increasingly sick of her father's presence.

"Hush, dear." Hades said sweetly.

"No thanks. My house, pops. If anyone should be hushing, it would be you." Niko snapped, glaring in her father's direction. The man continued to groom himself at the counter while Kaden finished up on the dishes.

"I'm an elder. I don't hush. And you shouldn't even _think_ of telling me to do so. You have far more manners to learn than I initially thought. Tsk. Vex, you have your work cut out for you." Hades said, adding a dramatic sigh to the end of his words.

"You seem to enjoy throwing the "elder" status around an awful lot. Too bad that holds no power around the human world. Which you're currently visiting. If you want to throw around orders like the king you think you are, you're gonna have to poof your happy ass back to the underworld." Niko replied, turning to glare at the man, her arms crossed. Her dark eyes were flashing in anger.

"It holds more power than you would think, child. It's no fault of mine that you chose to ignore my status. That will certainly bite you in the ass one day. You can be sure of that." Hades said.

"The only thing I'm sure of is that dinner is over." Niko snipped, turning to the wine cabinet and grabbing a fresh bottle. "I'm going to my room. You assholes can enjoy each others company or whatever." she said, turning on her heel and disappearing up the stairs. She had had enough for one night, that was for damn sure. She'd have to make a mental note that visiting her father in the future would only result in becoming enraged.


End file.
